Draco sans Harry et Harry sans Draco
by mayunaise
Summary: Un Draco bucolique apprend qu'il est le principal "problème" de la vie du Survivant. Les deux ennemis décident de tout "recommencer à zéro", sans cette poignée de main avortée : les voilà remplaçant leurs souvenirs par des nouveaux. Et s'ils oubliaient six année de haine réciproque ? Et s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés avant d'avoir seize ans ? WIP
1. Où l'on découvre un Draco bucolique

**Bonsoir bonsoir :** Ceci est plus ou moins ma première fanfiction. En bonne potterhead, je suis folle du couple Drarry. Cependant ! J'aime bien quand ces deux petits se cachent leurs faiblesses, qu'ils se tournent autour mais que ça n'illusionne personne. Je n'sais pas si je me fais comprendre mais lisez, lisez ! :D

Ha, je préviens : quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je ne savais pas trop encore vers où j'allais. Alors n'hésitez pas à continuer un peu plus loin, ça se précise très vite :)

**Merci d'avance** pour vos remarques constructives ou non :)

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers appartient à JK à part mon petit fanart, qui sert d'image à la fic.

**Rating :** M mais heu, tout juste une scène, certainement dans les derniers chapitres, en mode cerise. Bref, le reste n'est pas toxique :D

* * *

Son regard gris glissait sur le lac, sans rencontrer aucun obstacle où s'amarrer. Tout était suspendu. L'eau se tenait immobile, presque paisible, troublée seulement, de temps à autre, par la molle explosion d'une bulle. Quelques insectes voletaient vaguement à sa surface, vagabonds bourdonnant ou sentinelles discrètes du lieu. Dans un tel tableau bucolique, l'idée-même de mouvement paraissait tout-à-fait absurde. A ce moment-là de la journée, quand elle croit qu'il n'y a personne pour la surprendre, la Nature prend cet air indolent.

Draco soupira. Rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber la sieste murmurante de la forêt, et pourtant... Il tira sa montre. Le Vacarme allait se pointer dans moins de cinq minutes. Deux semaines que ces trois crétins avaient pris l'habitude de s'allonger près du lac, après les cours. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de parler bruyamment, de s'agiter en tout sens ou de rire aux éclats. C'était, à n'en pas douter, dans leur nature profonde d'être aussi rustres que cet imbécile de demi-géant qui servait de garde-chasse à Poudlard.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Draco, lui, avait découvert cette alcôve cachée. Alors qu'il se promenait à l'orée de la forêt interdite, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'attirer Allison Bayle, une cinquième année dotée d'un cul en or, dans son lit, il était tombé sur un petit passage boueux, assez éloigné du parc. Par curiosité ou par ennui, il l'avait suivi et avait fini par pénétrer dans l'alcôve. Tout autour de lui, des arbres et des feuilles, des racines et là-haut, un petit bout de ciel. Le lac à ses pieds, retenu comme dans un petit bassin. Tout juste la place pour un homme de s'étendre dans l'herbe et respirer, à l'abri de tous les regards. Un petit coin de paradis, capable de rendre un Malfoy sentimental. C'est pour dire.

Bien entendu, Draco n'avait parlé de cet endroit à personne. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'étais pas dans ses habitudes de raconter ses petites histoires à tout va. Méfiance étant mère de sûreté, l'héritier des Malfoy parlait peu de lui. Certes, il aimait fanfaronner, parfois même exagérer l'importance de son rôle dans la guerre à venir... mais jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'esprit de confier ses pensées personnelles à qui que ce soit. Faire correspondre ses dires avec son image, rien de plus, rien de moins. Qui est-ce que le masque cachait vraiment, peu importait, après tout.

Bref, la vie de Draco Malfoy était, il l'admettait, aussi enviable qu'épuisante. Toujours dans la représentation, dans la maîtrise et dans le secret, il devait garder pour lui ses émotions, ses peurs, ses moments de doute. Pas facile de toujours feindre l'assurance et la suffisance absolues, même s'il était tout de même un maître en la matière. Un maître dans tous les domaines, hein. Tout cela pour dire que, depuis qu'il avait découvert l'alcôve, c'était le seul lieu où il se sentait réellement en paix avec lui-même. Loin de tous, de ses amis, de ses ennemis, loin du château et de ses bruits éternels, il avait l'illusion de se retrouver. Ce petit coin de verdure permettait à Draco de souffler. Il se laissait enfin aller, à regarder, sans beaucoup d'intérêt, cette fleur en forme de poire violette, à plonger dans le ciel, la tête enfoncée dans une grosse touffe d'herbe tendre. Lui qui détestait la saleté, se relevait pourtant toujours froissé, taché, quelques brindilles accrochées amoureusement dans ses cheveux ou ses vêtements, mais heureux, s'il pouvait l'être. Il croyait devenir plus doux, même si cette singulière impression ne perdurait heureusement jamais plus de dix minutes, sinon il aurait demandé à consulter un médicomage d'urgence.

Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines encore, il était persuadé d'être la seule et unique personne à avoir jamais exploré cette berge. Il croyait qu'elle resterait sa cabane secrète jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité et que, lui parti, elle tomberait dans l'oubli. Qui donc s'aventurerait jusque-là ? Mais Draco avait oublié qu'il y avait, à Poudlard, trois Gryffondors qui avaient la fâcheuse manie de toujours interférer dans ses plans. Trois putains de Gryffondors. Par quel malencontreux hasard avaient-ils décidé de se promener à la lisière de la forêt, Draco l'ignorait et s'en contrebalancait royalement. Par contre, pourquoi s'étaient-ils sentis obligés d'élire domicile dans son lieu de retraite, voilà quelque chose qui lui foutait les boules.

Le jour où Draco les avait entendu approcher pour la première fois, il avait fui sans un regard en arrière. Après tout, il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire... Des bruits de pas, dans un endroit si reculé ? C'aurait pu être des centaures fous, des criminels illuminés à la recherche de Harry Potter ou encore un élève un peu trop curieux qui l'aurait suivi. Dans tous les cas, être surpris à mater les oiseaux, le sourire aux lèvres et l'air d'un abruti fini, non merci. Draco avait conscience qu'il perdrait toute crédibilité auprès du château entier. Difficile de se faire passer pour un Mangemort endurci qui ne craint pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand on mâchonne un brin d'herbe en sifflotant.

Le lendemain, il avait guetté l'arrivée potentielle des gêneurs. Et en effet, à la même heure que la vieille, tout juste cinq heures et quart, il avait entendu des voix s'approcher. Si c'était des idiots de Poufsouffles, il se ferait le malin plaisir d'éliminer ces merdeux et de les abandonner dans une clairière, loin, très loin du chemin de terre. Il paraît qu'il y a des Acromentules dans la Forêt Interdite. Draco aurait été très heureux de leur fournir de quoi se restaurer. Il avait failli décéder en apercevant les écharpes rouge et or. Des putains de Gryffondors. Trois putains de Gryffondors. Bref, le trio infernal qui venait le faire chier jusqu'ici. Etrangement, il n'était même pas surpris. Juste très très énervé que ses soupçons se soient transformés en une vérité inéluctable.

Draco avait d'abord pensé à aller les voir, leur botter le cul, les transformer en Veracrasses, les pétrifier et les abandonner aux Sombrals. Il avait vite changé d'idée. Non pas qu'il avait peur des Sombrals, qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas voir, mais plutôt que le Veracrasse était un concept qui le répugnait particulièrement. Vraiment.

Depuis ce jour-là, Draco n'était revenu qu'une seule fois, et avait de nouveau fui à l'arrivée des petits cons. Il n'avait pas eu la volonté de s'engueuler avec eux, c'aurait été une perte de temps. Draco ne s'avouait pas qu'il voulait éviter d'éventuelles et indiscrètes questions du style « Heu Malfoy... Qu'est ce tu fous ici ? ». Plutôt fuir que devoir se justifier. Expliquer que même lui pouvait avoir besoin d'un peu de tranquillité, c'était au-dessus de ses force. Il aurait juste trop envie de crier « Mais merde, laissez ma putain de vie en paix ! »

* * *

Bref, Draco avait fui la confrontation, en bon petit Serpentard un peu trop orgueilleux pour admettre qu'il était lâche. Mais aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour. Un jour où il se sentait hyper prêt à aller se frotter à Potter et ses deux faire-valoir. Où, pris dans un élan de fierté inaccoutumé, il préférait mourir debout que vivre à genoux. Ce qui se traduisait dans la situation actuelle par : tendre le gourdin au troll pour se faire battre plutôt que filer en douce en rampant dans sa morve. En somme, il abandonnait presque son comportement parfait de Serpentard pour l'attitude résolument stupide d'un Gryffondor. Presque. Courageux mais pas suicidaire : le garçon jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se lever et de se faufiler derrière un arbre. Autant que ce soit lui qui les prenne par surprise.

Les trois idiots ne se firent pas attendre. Inconscients du danger qui rôdait comme des hiboux au sortir de l'œuf, ils s'installèrent joyeusement dans l'herbe de l'alcôve. Draco ne savait pas comment ils se débrouillaient, mais ils arrivaient à tenir dans ce petit carré d'herbe, qui lui semblait presque trop étroit pour lui seul. Ca devait être inconfortable au possible. Des froissements de papiers, certainement des emballages de dragées et de chocogrenouilles, se firent entendre. La colère de Draco monta d'un cran. S'ils s'avisaient de dégueulasser son petit cocon... Mais le Serpentard n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la torture qu'il leur ferait subir. On venait de prononcer son nom.

- Hermione, je ne conteste pas du tout le fait que tu sois un puit de savoir infini, ni que tu as souvent … bon d'accord très souvent raison mais... tu es vraiment sûre de ce que tu avances ?

Ca c'était le chien fidèle de Harry, aussi con que mou du cerveau. Mou tout court même. Et roux, de surcroît.

- Ronald Weasley, je suis absolument certaine de ce que j'avance. Pour sa santé mentale, et aussi pour la nôtre, Harry, ici présent, devrait arrêter de parler de et surtout de penser à Malfoy.

Pardon ? Harry Potter, le Survivant au grand cœur qui devait, en plus d'accorder une main salvatrice à toutes les personnes qu'il rencontre, vaincre le plus puissant des sorciers de tous les temps, perdait son temps à parler de lui ? Tout plein de choses se bousculèrent dans la tête du blond. Il avait peut-être mal entendu. Il avait peut-être bien entendu mais la Sang de Bourbe s'était trompée de non. Il avait peut être bien entendu et la Sang de Bourbe ne s'était pas trompée de nom mais Harry allait démentir l'affirmation. Ou bien il pouvait aller se jeter dans le lac et attendre la mort. Parce que si le Balafré commençait à penser au charismatique Malfoy, la guerre allait mal se finir pour tout le monde. Autant crever avant le massacre. Potter, le souiller de ses pensées impures ? Répugnant.

Draco pourtant, ne céda pas à ses envies de suicide. Non, par contre il eut l'idée, qui sur le coup lui sembla génialissime mais qu'il regretta amèrement par la suite, de surgir de son buisson pour une entrée en scène aussi fracassante que ridicule.

- Et pourquoi donc, je vous prie, le petit Saint Potter s'abaisserait il à penser à mon humble personne ? Interrogea t-il, imitant de façon plutôt convaincante la plus profonde des interrogations existentielles.

Du coin de l'œil, Draco se délecta de la réaction de Potter. Sa mâchoire se décrocha, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa peau passa du blanc au vert pour se fixer sur un rouge soutenu, sa tête se secoua de gauche à droite, dans un déni total de la situation. Non non non, ce qui arrivait n'était pas en train d'arriver. Plutôt combattre un troupeau d'hypogriffes furieux que d'affronter Draco Malfoy, qui possédait une information aussi capitale que le prochain plan de Voldemort. S'il avait été plus doué en Métamorphose, il se serait transformé en Botruc pour finir sa vie caché dans le creux d'un tronc.

- Okay Malfoy, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Draco fit la moue. Il s'attendait à une réplique cinglante de la part du petit brun. Au lieu de ça, il allait avoir une longue explication super chiante de Miss je-sais-tout. Il aurait d'ailleurs du s'y attendre, cette grande gueule se sentait toujours obligée d'étaler son savoir. Potter n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. C'en était tellement étrange que Weasel le secoua, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas subi un maléfice du saucisson. Ce type était pitoyable

- Malfoy, il faut d'abord que tu promettes de ne parler de ça à personne...

Le Serpentard allait protester mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Granger pointait sa baguette sur les parties intimes du blond.

- sinon je fais exploser ces..._ choses_ – elle prononça ce mot comme s'il s'agissait de bouses de Scroutt à Pétard – de telle façon que tu ne pourras plus jamais les utiliser pour autre chose que pour pisser.

La belette regarda sa copine comme si elle était devenue folle. Il prit note pour lui-même : ne plus jamais contredire Hermione Granger. Draco admit que sa réaction était normale. Mais il était de notoriété publique qu'il était complètement idiot de sortir avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Ces gens-là sont juste des dégénérés. Et celle-ci semblait n'avoir jamais approché un peigne de sa vie. Par contre, Draco ne s'expliquait pas l'absence de mouvement du Balafré. Il n'avait tout bonnement pas bronché. Tout cela l'intriguait de plus en plus.

- D'accord, je serais aussi silencieux qu'une langue-de-plomb. Maintenant, Granger, tu vas ôter illico presto ton bâton bas de gamme de mes précieux appendices, sinon je t'écrase la tête contre cet arbre.

La petite Gryffondor eut l'air soulagée qu'il accepte de farder le secret. Ce n'était donc que des menaces en l'air...

- Bon, je me lance. Dès qu'elle eut dit ces mots, Granger parla d'une voix assurée, celle-là même qu'elle utilisait pour répondre aux questions des professeurs. Draco eut très envie de s'emparer de sa tignasse et de l'envoyer loin, très loin d'ici. Cela fait environ trois semaines que Harry (elle lui jeta un coup d'œil) est totalement ailleurs. Il ne pense ni à Vvv... Vous-savez-qui, ni à l'Ordre du Phénix, ni à ses cours, pourtant nous sommes dans une année phare de nos études ! Les rares moments où il se détend, c'est quand on se rend dans notre alcôve (Draco tilta. Comment ça _leur_ alcôve ? Et lui, il comptait pour de la crotte de Doxy ? ). Au début, on se savait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état. On a d'abord cru qu'on lui avait fait boire un poison...

- Ou même un filtre d'amour. Je reste persuadé que ce n'était pas une hypothèse "invraisemblable".

Draco et Granger jetèrent un regard désolé au rouquin. Il était un cas désespéré.

- Ecoute Ron, je te ferais boire un vrai filtre d'amour un jour et tu verras bien que tu ne seras pas à rester immobile et pensif toute la sainte journée. Bref, Malfoy, il s'est juste avéré que quelque chose le tracassait, au-dessus même du devoir de Métamorphose... Hermione frissonna de nouveau à cette idée.

Draco ricana de dédain. Cette fille était aussi conne que son copain.

- Bon, tu accouches dents-de-lapin ou je dois te donner des coups de pied dans le ventre pour te faire avorter ? Draco commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre la préfète déblatérer ses conneries.

- J'y arrive. Harry nous a avoué il y a quelques jours que son principal problème... C'est toi.

En quoi est-ce que cela était une explication ? Cette idiote aux cheveux en carton tournait autour du pot. Draco savait bien qu'il était un problème pour environ les trois quart de Poudlard. Déjà, parce qu'il était à Serpentard, ce qui le disqualifiait derechef du camp des Gentils. Lui restait plus qu'à jouer le rôle qu'on lui prédestinait avec efficacité. Et puis, parce qu'il était un Mangemort soupçonné et véritable. Enfin, parce qu'il faisait partie d'une famille de sang-pur, si fière de l'être qu'il lui était difficile d'entretenir des relations courtoises avec les autres sorciers. En somme, il y avait mille et une raison que Draco soit, effectivement, un problème dans la vie de Harry Potter. Mais pas au point de le changer en larve de Veracrasse, si on en croyait les paroles de Granger.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir, Granger. Si tu sous-entends qu'il voudrait m'éliminer de la surface de la Terre, j'ai le plaisir de lui renvoyer le compliment.

- Non, Malfoy. Le ton délicat et gêné que prit la jeune fille inquiéta Draco. Il voulait se lever et partir, ne plus jamais entendre parler de ces trois sauvages. Retourner comploter contre le Ministère ou l'autre vieux fou. Draco, ouvre les yeux.

Alors, Draco regarda Harry pour la première fois. C'était le début de la catastrophe.

* * *

**Petit mot : **Merci d'amour.


	2. Où l'on se donne rendez-vous demain soir

**Bonsoir, bonsoir !** Je n'ai pas réussi à lâcher le clavier. Bref, voilà déjà un deuxième chapitre. J'ai enfin trouvé une trame à l'histoire, un peu bateau mais ça me plait bien. Et puis on ne me demande pas une dissertation sur le désir... Si ? :)

Mis à part ça, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont eu la curiosité de lire ce début de fic un peu pourri.

**Petit résumé : **Trois Gryffondors squattent le Paradis caché de Draco, un petit trou de verdure. Un peu trop curieux, le Serpentard apprend de la bouche de Granger que Harry Potter est obsédé par sa personne. Quelles seront les conséquences de cette révélation ? TADADAM

**Merci d'exister. J'aime tout ce beau monde.**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant six ans que les deux garçons s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois – autant dire toute leur vie. Pour Draco, ça avait été le choc de voir, en chair (et surtout en os) Harry Potter, Celui-qui-avait survécu, ce gamin dont son Père, les journaux, toute la communauté magique parlaient tant. Ce gringalet, accompagné de sa future belette de compagnie, avait refusé de lui serrer la main, à lui, l'héritier unique de la plus noble famille de sorciers ! Qui plus est, il fut envoyé à Gryffondor... Et dire qu'on avait voulu voir en lui un mage noir plus puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Ce que Draco avait tendance oublier, tellement cette humiliation l'avait marqué, c'était qu'il avait déjà parlé avec Harry, quelques jours avant leur rentrée à Poudlard. Harry, lui, se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment-là.

En si peu de temps, Harry Potter, le gosse bizarre qui vivait chez les Dursley, qui vivait dans le placard sous l'escalier, avec pour seule compagnie quelques araignées mortes et qui n'avait jamais rien reçu d'autre de sa vie que des ordres, était devenu un sorcier célèbre, avec une montagne d'or qui l'attendait sagement à Gringotts. Tous les enfants de sorciers avaient été bercés par l'histoire extraordinaire du fils de Lily et James Potter. Lord Voldemort, vaincu par un bébé ! Un enfant d'un an échappant miraculeusement au sortilège de la mort, avec pour seule séquelle une cicatrice sur le front ! Mais Harry était célèbre pour un fait dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Il était admiré par des personnes dont il ignorait totalement l'existence. On lui prétait d'immenses pouvoirs magiques, à lui qui n'avait jamais tenu une baguette pendant onze ans !

Alors, quand il avait pénétré sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Hagrid, quelle émerveillement ! Le demi-géant lui avait montré toutes les boutiques, ou presque : l'animalerie magique, Au royaume du Hibou, la librairie Fleury & Bott, le magasin de baguettes, Chez Ollivander, le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, et la boutique de prêt-à-porter pour sorciers, Chez Mme Guipure. Harry jusque-là n'avait jamais vu un autre enfant sorcier. En voyant Malfoy pour la première fois, il ne s'était pas du tout reconnu en lui. Ce blond respirait l'orgueil et le pédantisme, mais surtout, une assurance et une aisance que Harry ne pourrait jamais éprouver. Étranger dans un monde qui lui semblait encore irréel, où il n'avait aucun repère, le jeune Potter enviait l'incroyable confiance que démontrait le blond. Il portait avec une fierté butée ses cheveux atrocement plaqués en arrière, parlait d'une voix traînante – qui deviendra bientôt insupportable pour les oreilles de Harry – et ne pouvait s'empêcher de renifler avec mépris. Entre attirance et répulsion, Harry avait vite choisi la deuxième option. Le blondinet qui vivait dans les jupons de sa mère était juste le pire des crétins de la planète.

En résumé, une première mauvaise impression, deux égos blessés, curieux l'un de l'autre sans jamais se l'admettre, avaient conditionné six années de haine réciproque. Cela aurait très bien pu continuer jusqu'à leur majorité, le Serpentard n'aurait rien eu contre. Comploter contre le Trio, c'était un passe-temps qui lui plaisait bien. Cependant, selon le Castor, le Héros au grand cœur voulait changer la donne. Pourquoi ?

Les yeux gris de Draco détaillèrent Potter. Toujours égal à lui-même. Les mêmes cheveux en bataille (décidément, ces trois-là s'étaient bien trouvés), ces lunettes rondes, moches, de travers, aux verres sales et rayés, cette cicatrice ridicule en forme d'éclair, il y avait peut-être ses yeux, seulement, qui rendaient le tout un peu acceptable. Du coup, Draco plongea son regard froid dans ses yeux verts du petit brun. Il y décela un certain trouble, une émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier... Quelque chose d'étrange, chez son ennemi préféré. Plutôt détourner les yeux que découvrir quelque chose qu'il préférait ignorer jusqu'à la prochaine apparition du Ronflak Cornu.

- Bon, Granger, c'est pas que je perds mon temps à regarder le blanc des yeux du grand Sauveur de la communauté magique, mais j'ai bien peur que vous l'ayez perdu pour de bon. En soi, c'est tant mieux, je vois vraiment pas comment cette … _chose_ (Draco utilisa le même ton que Hermione avait utilisé pour désigner ses précieuses parties intimes, un instant plus tôt) pourrait vous être un tant soit peu utile dans la Guerre. Quoiqu'il ferait un très bon porte-manteau, cela dit. A la prochaine, les crétins !

- Malfoy, attend !

La voix du brun, c'était une décharge électrique.

C'était un immense soulagement pour Draco. Le petit Pote Potter s'était réveillé, et il n'allait pas tarder à lui prouver que tout ça n'était qu'un tissu de conneries. Qu'il restait bien cet incapable mais qui démarre au quart de tour... Tout sauf ce curieux mélange de mollusque et de végétal.

- Je suis désolé de briser en petits morceaux tous tes espoirs, mais ce que t'a dit Hermione est exact.

- J'en ai assez, je ne veux plus rien entendre de plus. Il faut que je rentre au château, que je fasse ma manucure et que je boive une petite bouteille de Whisky Pur-feu. J'en ai ma claque de vos histoires. J'arrête l'aventure.

- Malfoy ! Tu reviens ici tout de suite ou je baisse ton pantalon et t'enfonce cette racine (il en désigna une bien grosse et pleine de mousse) dans le cul, sans compter jusqu'à 3 !

Potter était de retour.

- Vraiment, tu ferais ça ? Et si je te dis que j'adooore quand on m'enfonce à sec des bâtons dans l'anus, qu'est ce que tu répliques ? Tu le ferais toujours si ça me faisait plaisir ?

- Je te couperais le sexe et en ferais du saucisson pour ensuite te le faire manger, sale fouine.

- Tu abandonnes tes fantasmes sodomites ? Ou plutôt tu as peur, Potter ?

Draco jouissait de bonheur. Un petit échange convivial avec sa tête de Gryffondor préférée lui avait remonté le moral. Il en avait presque oublié les deux faire-valoir de service, qui les regardaient avec effroi. Entendre parler de sodomie masculine, ça devait faire un choc pour la belette et sa mentalité de roux attardé. Surtout si cette dite-sodomie mettait en scène le Serpentard et le Survivant...

- Bon, Malfoy, tu retournes t'asseoir et je me charge de t'expliquer.

Draco hésita. Ravaler sa fierté et enfin apprendre de source sûre (il s'agissait du concerné, tout de même) la raison de tout ce tapage ou ne plus rien vouloir entendre et se faire les ongles ? Il décida de s'appuyer contre un arbre. C'était plus ou moins un bon compromis, selon lui.

- Tout a commencé il y a trois semaines. Je sais que tu sais, c'est bon ! répondit vivement le brun au regard ennuyé de Draco. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer ni sur les plans de Voldemort ni sur quoique ce soit... Bon ça aussi tu le sais, okay, je passe !

- Tu continues à tourner autour du chaudron comme un elfe de maison et je t'assure que plus jamais tu n'entends parler de moi. Par contre, je t'enverrais visiter le fond du lac et ses sympathiques habitants, mon chou.

- Bon, écoute Malfoy. Je vais te la faire rapide : moi aussi j'en ai marre de toi, d'être bouffé par notre relation pourrie. On m'appelle l'Elu, je suis censé accomplir « ma destinée » de héros. Et toi, tu es là, tu ne fais que me faire chier et me rappeler que je ne suis qu'un gamin, avec ses préoccupations d'écolier. En gros, je crois qu'on va tout recommencer du début. C'est la seule solution pour qu'on puisse continuer à vivre sans devenir fous.

Draco ne comprenait pas. En quoi leurs petites farces – car ce n'était que cela pour lui – pouvaient bien emmerder autant Potter ? Il croyait que ce n'était qu'une façon ou une autre de se divertir, de s'occuper. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela empêchait Potter d'être Potter.

- Franchement mon coco, je ne suis absolument pas contre te rayer de ma vie. Si je suis une gêne pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas un œuf de dragon pour moi non plus.

- Bon et bien si on est d'accord, rendez-vous demain, même heure, même lieu, pour qu'on en finisse avec ça.

- Et wait, Potter. Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Non mais parce que je sais que tu fabriquais du Polynectar dans les chiottes des filles en deuxième année et il est tout simplement hors de question que j'avale une substance pareille.

Granger le regarda avec un mélange de pitié et de compassion. Comme s'il ne savait pas du tout sur quel balai il s'était embarqué.

- Malfoy... Tu es vraiment certain de vouloir tout recommencer ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Bon, la Sang de Bourbe, j'en ai vraiment assez de vous trois, là. Déjà, cette alcôve est mon lieu de repos okay ? Alors si vous pouviez vraiment disparaître de ma vie et de ma vue, et surtout que je ne vois plus un seul bout de rouge et d'or ici, ce serait la meilleure des choses pour tout le monde. Moi aussi je suis fatigué.

Et Draco laissa en plan les trois abrutis sans un mot de plus, sans se retourner. Demain, même heure, même lieu et tout allait recommencer du début. Comment allaient-ils s'y prendre ? Après tout, il s'en foutait. Tant que ça le débarrasserait pour de bon de leur existence... De cette entrevue, il n'avait finalement tiré que des choses positives : il avait viré les squatteurs de son alcôve, il avait pu confirmer que Harry Potter n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, c'était même un gars très lâche et plein de faiblesses et s'il faisait confiance à Miss je-sais-tout, plus jamais il n'aurait à supporter leurs présences. Il lui tardait que la journée passe, pour enfin en finir.

* * *

- Draco... Lève-toi !

Qui osait troubler ainsi le sommeil du Prince des Serpentards ?

- Draco, si tu ne réponds pas d'ici une seconde, j'enfonce la porte de ton dortoir privé ! Une demi-seconde..

BOUM !

- Putain Blaise, quitte à enfoncer la porte, fais-le au moins de façon sorcière ! Tu n'avais besoin que d'un petit _Alohomora_ ! J'ai vraiment honte de toi quand tu fais ton Moldu.

- Tu peux pas comprendre, Monsieur de la noble lignée des Malfoy, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. Mais plus important, bien plus important dis-moi si...

- Si tu veux savoir si j'ai couché avec Allison Bayle, la réponse est négative : Mantenant tu bouges ton gros cul de là sinon tu te prends ce... (il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui) ce pot de lotion gominage absolu – _vous n'avez jamais paru aussi brillant_ – dans la gueule !

Le meilleur ami de Draco courut se réfugier dans la penderie.

- Draco, il faut qu'on parle ! Et lâche ce pot !

- Mais combien de fois faut-il que je te le dise ? CASSE-TOI BLAISE LAISSE-MOI VIVRE !

Pour toute réponse, Blaise Zabini lui fit un énorme sourire.

- Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses pour avoir importuner d'une si horriiible façon ma chère et tendre dulcinée. Bon, sur ce, on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle !

Et le grand Black s'éclipsa en vitesse, avant de recevoir un sort dans la tronche et de devoir dire adieu à ses sourcils.

* * *

- Bon, Zabini, de quoi voulais-tu parler ?

Une bonne demi-heure était passée depuis le mauvais réveil de Draco. Les cheveux impeccablement plaqués en arrière, sentant l'eau de Cologne et les oreilles propres, le blond était enfin prêt pour entamer une discussion. Son ami, pourtant, devait trouver très amusant de le voir de mauvais poil car il ne manquait pas de le réveiller tous les matins. En fait, c'était le fait de surprendre en Draco un être humain normalement constitué – brouillon, l'haleine pas fraîche, les yeux bouffis – que Blaise affectionnait tant. Il ne l'avouerait jamais au blond, qui respirait et expirait la perfection, sous peine de mourir écartelé et les viscères à l'air libre.

- Alors ? Raconte-moi tout !

A quoi pouvait bien se référer Zabini ? Il était peu probable qu'il sache qu'il avait discuté sans vraiment s'insulter avec Potter. Peut-être avait-il compris qu'il disparaissait dans la forêt interdite après les cours ? Mais en quoi était-ce un potin ? Peut-être pensait-il qu'il y avait caché une arme redoutable pour abattre le vieux fou...

- Je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi tu fais allusion. Je te le répète, je n'ai pas encore pu attirer Allison Bayle dans mon lit... Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

- Mais c'est évident non ? Pourquoi es-tu de si bonne humeur ? Tu as reçu une lettre de la part de ton père ?

Blaise vit le visage de son ami se décomposer en une affreuse grimace.

- Bon heu oublie ! Tu as un plan pour ajouter une date de décès aux cartes de chocogrenouilles à l'effigie de Dumbledore ?

Draco devait avoir l'air si affligé que Blaise n'insista pas plus.

- En tout cas Dray, je voulais simplement te dire que ton gominage absolu te sied à ravir. Tu reveux du jus de citrouille ?

S'il avait eu l'air de bonne humeur, ça ne persista pas plus de quelques heures. En effet, leur matinée s'acheva sur un cours de potion en commun avec les Gryffondors. Autant dire l'enfer. Pour quelques raisons très simples : devoir supporter cette bande de singes sans manière incapables de comprendre l'art des potions... Qu'un simple liquide puisse tuer un homme, c'était quelque chose qui fascinait Draco, et de façon générale, la plupart des Serpentards. Il allait de nouveau devoir subir la présence du Défiguré et de son idiotie profonde. Comment Potter pouvait-il être le chouchou de Poudlard alors qu'il récoltait sans cesse des Piètre et des Désolant en Potions ?

Et bien entendu, ce cours avait été un tel désastre que Draco pria Merlin pour que la journée s'achève au plus vite. « Je vous en supplie, faites que cela cesse au plus vite. Sinon je vais craquer. »

* * *

**Petit mot de la fin :** L'histoire se met petit à petit en place. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, il s'agira d'envisager un Draco sans Harry et un Harry sans Draco... Même s'ils ne se connaitront pas pendant six ans, ne vous inquiétez pas, il va se passer des choses hein. Restez !

En tout cas, ça me ferait extrêmement de lire un petit mot de ta part aussi, toi qui as lu deux chapitres de ma main jusqu'au bout.** Oui toi, je t'aime.**


	3. Où l'on a onze ans de nouveau

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Je vous présente le troisième chapitre de Draco sans Harry, Harry sans Draco, en espérant que vous prendrez un peu de plaisir à le lire :) Bref, on entre enfin dans l'histoire ! Enjoy. (Ha et je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à être claire dans mes explications du sort, si vous pouviez me dire en passant, ça serait génial.)

**Bref résumé :** Draco et Harry décident d'effacer leurs souvenirs communs pour arrêter de se pourrir la vie avec des conneries. Ils se donnent RDV après les cours pour en finir, avec l'aide d'Hermione, bien entendu.

* * *

De tous les Gryffondors, celui que Malfoy supportait le moins était très certainement Londubat. Rien que d'y penser et il se sentait prêt à casser quelque chose – n'importe quoi -, même cette innocente tasse de thé. Le plus grand boulet que la terre ait jamais porté, cette tête de noeud avec son crapaud. Peut-être que le blond gardait une certaine rancœur envers le pauvre Neville à cause de cette histoire de rappel-tout qui avait valu à Harry non pas l'exclusion mais le titre de plus jeune attrapeur de l'école depuis un siècle. Pendant ce cours de potion, cet individu sans cervelle avait encore trouvé le moyen de faire exploser son chaudron, et puis tous ceux de sa rangée, tant qu'on y est. Granger, toujours aussi chiante, avait rendu avec une demi-heure d'avance son échantillon de potion de babillage. Quant à l'orphelin et au Weasel, Malfoy n'a même pas fait l'effort de les regarder. Heureusement que Snape avait été là pour rabaisser méchamment Londubat, remettre Miss je-sais-tout à sa place et comparer Potter et son rouquin à une saleté odorante sous son soulier. Sinon, Draco aurait pu mourir d'exaspération.

Que ce soit le dernier cours que le Serpentard passait consciemment en présence de Harry, ça ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. En ce cas, peut-être aurait-il, au moins, regardé le brun, ses cheveux en bataille et son air paumé et désespéré devant sa potion, ma foi, aussi noire que sa tignasse.

- Hey, Draco, où tu vas ?

Avant même la fin du cours de sortilèges, le meilleur ami de Blaise Zabini avait déjà réajusté sa cape et rangé ses affaires. Il s'était précipité hors de la classe, courant presque. Presque, parce qu'un Malfoy se doit de rester élégant en toute circonstance (bien entendu). Il avait hâte de rejoindre les trois Gryffondors. Dans le cœur de Draco, il n'y avait pas encore de place pour la peur ou le doute. Il savait, ou croyait savoir, que l'existence de Harry Potter ne lui apportait que des malheurs. Tout effacer de leur relation ne pourrait que leur être bénéfique.

Draco ne se rendait pas compte que c'était la première fois qu'il se dépêchait autant pour retrouver son alcôve. Pourtant, il adorait et savourait ces moments de calme, complice, tout proche de la Nature. D'ailleurs, que Potter et ses deux acolytes soient au courant de l'existence de son trou de verdure ne le dérangeait plus tellement. Disons plutôt qu'il avait arrêté d'y penser. Le mal était fait, comme disent nos ennemis les Moldus.

* * *

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'il attendait. Énervé, à fleur de peau, le fils Malfoy guettait le moindre indice sonore de l'arrivée du Trio. Si ces trois-là lui avaient posé un crabe de feu... Alors que le blondinet outragé s'apprêtait à se défouler sur une innocente grenouille, Hermione l'interpella.

- Malfoy ! Tu nous excuseras, ça nous a pris plus de temps que prévu, lui lança joyeusement la jeune fille.

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ça ? Je vous excu... quoi ?*

- Bon écoute toi, j'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez de t'entendre te la ramener tout le temps, alors si tu reparles mal à Hermione...

Si touchant. La belette allant au secours de son castor. Avant que Malfoy puisse répliquer, Potter s'était interposé.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Hermione, tu nous lances ce sort et on en parle plus ! Toi, inutile de penser à protester ! Tu viens ici, à côté de moi ! Aboya Harry.

Un sort ? L'idée de se mettre à la merci de la baguette d'une Sang de Bourbe irritée n'enchantait pas spécialement Draco. Il s'imaginait plutôt une potion ou... Enfin, qu'importe. N'osant pas répliquer, Draco se rangea sagement aux côtés de Potter. Il se complimenta intérieurement pour sa grande bonté, qui n'avait d'égale que sa beauté ou son intelligence.

- Bon, je t'explique le principe, Malfoy. Je vais vous lancer un sort à tous les deux. C'est un charme relativement compliqué, qui va vous plonger tous les deux dans un rêve, où vous revivrez tous vos souvenirs communs. Vous allez donc vous retrouver, si tout va bien, au moment de votre première rencontre. Il faut absolument que vous vous ignoriez ! Je crois, en effet, que c'est une mauvaise première impression qui a été la cause de six année de haine. Cette première rencontre évitée, le reste de vos souvenirs vont donc devoir s'ajuster à ce nouveau facteur. Vous vivrez le reste de vos souvenirs sans pouvoir intervenir, étant donné que tout ce à quoi vous allez assister ne sera que le produit de votre imagination. Comprend-moi bien Malfoy, vos souvenirs vont être remplacés par des faux. Même si tout ça ne sera qu'un rêve, ça vous semblera réel. S'il n'y a pas de souci, une fois que le temps dans votre rêve rejoindra notre présent, vous vous réveillerez ici et vous croirez ne pas vous connaître. Cela ne devrait pas durer plus de quelques heures. Bref, quand vous reviendrez, rien n'aura changé, mis à part que vous ne vous connaitrez pas, ou plutôt, que vous aurez oublié que vous vous connaissiez. Est-ce que je suis assez claire ?

Harry ne montra aucune surprise, aucune peur, seulement de la détermination. Il se contenta d'acquiescer en silence. A force d'échapper de justesse à des sortilèges de Mort, le Survivant avait tendance à être un peu trop dramatique. Draco, lui, stressait. Il allait devoir revivre sa première rencontre avec Potter ? Dans la boutique de vêtements, dans le Poudlard Express ? Est-ce que le fait d'éviter cette première confrontation permettrait vraiment de changer toute leur relation ? Et s'ils devaient revivre entièrement le passé ? Pire, et s'ils mourraient à cause du Castor ? Il ne le permettrait jamais.

- Tu trembles, Malfoy ? Tu te dégonfles ?

- Même pas en rêve. Je suis prêt Granger, qu'on en finisse.

Les deux garçons se mirent instinctivement dos à dos. Contre lui et bien malgré lui, Draco sentait le dos tendu du gringalet, qui démentait son apparente assurance. Cela rassura étrangement le Serpentard. Si même un courageux Gryffondor appréhendait ce qui allait suivre, il était tout à fait normal qu'un Serpentard peureux ait envie de détaler sans demander son reste. Granger marcha posément autour d'eux, exécutant des mouvements complexes avec sa baguette, les enveloppant peu à peu de volutes troubles. Bientôt, Draco n'arrivais plus à voir distinctement la forêt autour d'eux, encore moins Granger ou Weasel. La seule chose qui restait réelle, c'était le dos du brun, parfois parcouru d'un frisson. Le reste plongeait dans la brume, disparaissait tranquillement. L'enchantement était si doux, si mystérieux, que Draco crut qu'il s'était endormi quand il entendit enfin Granger réciter l'incantation.

- _Vuelta primarius incontra, somnium !_

Et les deux garçons s'endormirent.

* * *

Harry se trouvait sur le chemin de Traverse, il y a plus de six ans. Il avait retrouvé son apparence de garçon de onze ans. C'était tellement animé ! Tout était beau, grandiose, incroyable ! Il avait failli ne pas reconnaître le lieu, tellement tout avait changé depuis. Il se rappelait, la première fois qu'il avait vu ça... Ha mais c'était aujourd'hui en fait. Il fallait donc qu'il trouve Hagrid. Harry Potter, trop heureux d'être redevenu un enfant émerveillé devant ce monde inconnu, sans aucune autre responsabilité que de devoir acheter ses affaires pour l'école, disparut dans la foule. Bien vite, il repéra le torse du demi-géant, émergeant au-dessus des têtes des passants. Harry sourit. De sa petite taille, comme son ami lui semblait impressionnant. Cela dit, même si Harry dans le présent avait cinquante centimètres de plus, Hagrid continuait à lui sembler démesurément grand. C'était une constante dans la vie agitée du Survivant.

- Harry, je te cherchais ! Est-ce que tu as envie d'une glace ?

Le garçon était au bord des larmes. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas parlé comme à un enfant normal. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude d'être traité comme un être exceptionnel, comme Harry Potter, Celui-qui-avait-survécu, qu'il en oubliait parfois lui-même qu'il n'avait même pas dix-sept ans. Alors, retrouver ses onze ans, ne pas savoir quel destin l'attendait et qui était Voldemort, c'était plus qu'il n'avait jamais pu espérer. Il n'avait, d'ailleurs, jamais imaginé revivre ce premier jour dans le monde sorcier... Quelle chance ! Que Malfoy, à son insu, lui ait permis de revivre un de ses meilleurs souvenirs le fit sourire. Harry suivit son protecteur pour aller prendre une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Ce type-là lui avait offert, l'été de sa troisième année, de nombreux conseils pour ses devoirs et des glaces toutes les demi-heures. C'était très étrange de le voir, de lui parler, tout en sachant que sa boutique allait fermer et qu'on perdrait définitivement sa trace. La guerre, les Mangemorts, et toujours Voldemort derrière tout ça. Harry avait presque envie de l'avertir, de lui dire de faire attention. Mais dans ce souvenir, Voldemort n'était encore qu'une ombre, qui errait quelque part. Tout le monde le croyait mort et vivait sans se soucier de rien, ou presque. Bref, personne, à ce moment-là, n'était au courant qu'une guerre aurait lieu, d'ici quelques années. De toute façon, la taille de Harry ne lui permettait certainement pas de pouvoir mettre un adulte en garde contre un mage noir censé être mort, de sa propre main, il y a de cela onze ans. C'était aussi crédible que de voir Rogue acheter du shampoing. Souriant à cette idée, Harry vit, par mégarde, un peu plus loin, la tête blonde de Malfoy enfant, accompagné de sa mère.

Malfoy était bien moins enchanté que Harry d'être retourné dans le passé. Il se sentait incroyablement démuni dans ce si petit corps – pas plus grand qu'un elfe de maison, absolument pas élégant avec ses joues de gamin et son air perdu. Et il n'avait même pas encore de baguette ! Quand il avait aperçu sa mère, un peu plus jeune, mais toujours aussi fière, il avait peiné à la rejoindre. Comment avait-il pu être si petit ? Près d'elle, Draco se sentit un peu plus en sécurité. Après tout, même avec six années de moins, Narcissa Malfoy restait sa mère. C'était tout de même bien étrange de devoir refaire ses premiers achats pour la rentrée à Poudlard. Draco se rappela soudain qu'il avait insisté pour regarder les balais de courses. Il fit de même. Dire que le modèle-phare de l'époque était le Nimbus 2000 ! Il avait d'ailleurs parlé de balais avec Potter chez Mme Guipure. Qu'est-ce qu'il était crâneur à l'époque !

- Mon Draco, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller t'acheter quelques robes pour l'école. Allons chez Mme Guipure, c'est une bonne coutumière, même si, parfois, elle devrait mieux trier ses clients.

Draco ricana. Ses parents avaient la fâcheuse manie de faire toujours le même genre de remarques dénuées d'intérêt. Puis il se rendit compte que, lui aussi, avait cette même attitude, ce qui le fit tout de suite moins rire. En entrant dans la boutique de vêtements, il sentit monter la pression. Sa rencontre avec Potter allait bientôt avoir lieu. Tandis que sa mère harcelait la pauvre couturière de questions sur la qualité de ses tissus, Draco observait la rue, à travers la vitrine. Où était donc Potter ? S'il ne se pointait pas dans la boutique, allaient-ils rester coincés indéfiniment dans ce souvenir ? Que se passerait-il ? Draco se voyait très mal revivre en temps réel six années complètes – six années de cours, même à Poudlard, c'était très très long.

Quand enfin sa mère eut laissé la couturière faire son travail, c'est-à-dire prendre les mesures d'un Draco en modèle réduit, debout sur son tabouret, droit comme un i, les bras en équerre, le petit blond entendit la clochette de la porte tintinnabuler. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il pouvait l'entendre. Draco, de dos, ridiculement raide, des kilomètres de tissu pendouillant tristement autour de lui, retenus à peine par quelques épingles, écouta la voix fluette du Potter gamin. Enfin, si on pouvait parler de voix. A ce stade-là, c'était plutôt un flot inintelligible de syllabes qui semblaient sans aucun rapport entre elles. Un peu comme quand son pote Weasel crachait ses adorables limaces, en deuxième année. D'ailleurs, si Draco avait bien compris la portée du sort, il allait perdre ce souvenir, qui serait remplacé par un truc en carton, pour combler le vide. Comme sa vie lui semblerait insipide, sans ses altercations avec Potter ! Cette réflexion fit peur à Draco. Etait-il en train de devenir _sentimental_ ?

- Tu peux te mettre ici mon garçon, il y a déjà un autre futur élève de Poudlard qui essaye une robe.

Le moment était venu ! Draco jeta un coup d'œil au Harry enfant. S'il avait été effaré en découvrant sa propre taille, ce n'était rien vis-à-vis de celle de Potter. Il était vraiment minuscule. Et maigre ! Et mal habillé de surcroît. Et ses lunettes étaient cassées. Par contre, il n'avait pas l'air perdu qu'il affichait dans le souvenir de Malfoy. Derrière ce visage d'enfant, Draco sentait tout de même la présence d'un Survivant de seize ans, qui avait échappé au plus grand mage noir de l'Histoire bien plus de fois qu'il n'avait eu de cadeaux durant son enfance (mais en soi, ce n'était pas difficile). Harry se risqua à lui faire un sourire. Ce n'était pas prévu. Mais en fait, maintenant qu'ils étaient là, que devaient-ils faire ? Ne pas se parler serait vraiment impoli. Mais il fallait éviter de se donner une mauvaise impression, cela dit, Granger avait bien insisté là-dessus.

- Toi aussi, tu entres à Poudlard ? J'aime beaucoup... tes lunettes. Elles sont très jolies, enfin disons que tu les portes très bien, tenta Draco.

C''était quoi ça ? Est-ce que c'était l'idée que Draco Malfoy, fils unique de la plus vieille famille de Sang Pur se faisait d'un compliment ? C'est sûr que, comparé à son agressivité habituelle, il y avait du progrès. Mais là, si le blond n'avait pas l'air d'être méchant, il était plutôt pitoyable.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Harry, essayant de ne pas trop rire. Moi aussi je les aime beaucoup. Dommage que tu n'en portes pas d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que ton visage d'ange en serait illuminé.

Pour un début de conversation entre deux inconnus, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Alors que Draco se paralysait, imitant parfaitement le crustacé échoué sur un rocher, Harry passa lui aussi une robe, ce qui mit fin à la discussion. Ils n'allaient vraiment pas parler d'autre chose ? Il fallait croire que non, car le souvenir changea...

Ils étaient désormais dans le Poudlard Express. Draco atterrit dans un compartiment, en compagnie de deux très jeunes Crabbe et Goyle. Est-ce que ces deux gosses plus larges que haut, prépubères et légèrement pathétiques avaient vraiment pu être des terreurs en première année ? Draco en doutait aussi sérieusement que de la possibilité qu'un jour son père l'amène manger une barbe-à-papa. Draco essaya d'analyser la situation. Si le futur Serpentard pouvait encore être maître de ses actions, c'est que le moment qui avait décidé de sa relation avec Potter n'était pas encore arrivé. Il l'avait présupposé, il en avait désormais confirmation. Leur rencontre anodine sur le chemin de Traverse n'avait pas créé entre eux une véritable phobie l'un de l'autre. C'était bien cette poignée de main – à chaque fois que Draco y pensait, sa baguette crépitait de rage qui en était la cause.

- Allez, on va faire un tour les gars, lanca Draco à ses deux gorilles en se levant.

Il ne savait toujours pas vers quoi il s'avançait. Ce qu'il allait faire était très important. Il devait voir Potter dans le train, certes. Mais devait-il aller lui parler ? Le provoquer, c'était sûrement une mauvaise idée. Se présenter n'était pas non judicieux, étant donné qu'ils ne devaient pas être amenés à se connaître par la suite. Il fallait qu'ils ignorent l'un et l'autre leurs existences respectives. Mais comment ? En poussant la porte du compartiment où se trouvaient Potter et Weasel, Draco ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

- Salut. Je ne fais que passer, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

Décidément, Draco n'était vraiment pas doué pour les accroches.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Il se passe des choses, hein ? Ca avance, hein ?

Bref, j'espère que vous avez compris le principe :)

**Bisous à toi.**


	4. Où l'on ressemble à une jouvencelle

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !** Comme Draco se pose tout plein de questions dans ce chapitre ! Comme il est tout chamboulé ! Bref, moi je l'aime comme ça, un peu ridicule.

**Bref résumé : **Harry et Draco, sont projetés en rêve dans leurs souvenirs communs, mais modifiés par un facteur de taille : il n'y a plus cette étincelle de haine entre eux (haha). Bref, les voilà gamins, bloqués dans leurs corps sans pouvoir agir, subissant la dictature de leurs doubles. \o/ Va t il y avoir, oui ou non, une fleur de l'amour pour éclore dans leurs coeurs ? VERSONS UNE LARME

Sinon et bien, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop lourdingue. '_' Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Pour Draco et Harry, la situation actuelle était délicate, certes, mais surtout troublante. En face de Harry, il y avait un Draco de onze ans, avec son visage et son corps d'enfant. Ce Draco-là était, dans les souvenirs du Survivant, une vraie plaie. Lâche, arrogant, sournois (en somme, insupportable), il était aussi très sûr de lui. Et fier aussi, pour compléter le tableau. Par conséquent, il était assez doué pour les commentaires acerbes et les répliques cinglantes. Cependant, le Draco qui était en face de Harry, malgré son visage, n'agissait pas du tout comme il aurait du. Au lieu d'entrer dans le compartiment pour présenter sa belle gueule et se foutre de celle de Ron, le petit Draco ici présent était presque embarrassé. Derrière son visage juvénile, Harry sentait facilement la présence du Draco de seize ans, qui avait quitté l'âge tendre et insouciant de l'enfance. Ce Draco qui, dans des circonstances très différentes de celles d'Harry, certes, avait aussi du traiter avec Voldemort. On avait donc là un mini-Draco plein de doutes, affublé par contre, comme dans les souvenirs de Harry, de ces deux idiots et inséparables Crabbe et Goyle. Ils correspondaient tout à fait à l'image que le Trio s'en était toujours faite : deux abrutis avec une crotte de Gnome en guise de cerveau. Harry était étonné de se rendre compte, qu'au final, le Serpentard avait bien changé en six années à Poudlard. Comment cela se fait-il qu'il ne s'en soit jamais aperçu, qu'il ait toujours gardé la même image de lui ?

Draco sentait le stress monter. « Salut. Je ne fais que passer, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? » Avait-il vraiment dit ça ? Et pourquoi, par le chapeau de Merlin, Potter ne répondait-il pas, pour sauver la situation, comme à son habitude ? Prenait-il du plaisir à le voir s'humilier ? D'un côté, Malfoy ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Combien de fois lui-même n'avait pas hésité à lui faire des coups bas ou à le rabaisser... Mais il était jeune... Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus pareil, Potter devait bien se rendre compte qu'il ne lui voulait pas vraiment de mal. Le brun n'était qu'un divertissement comme un autre pour lui. D'ailleurs, durant cette sixième année, l'un et l'autre avaient été si occupés par leurs affaires qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tellement disputés. Mais d'un autre côté, Draco était furieux que Potter ne réagisse pas. Comment allaient-ils se sortir de là s'il n'y mettait pas du sien ?

- Salut, on s'est croisés chez la couturière, tu te rappelles ? Tu te cherches des amis ? Répondit Harry, sans trop se mouiller, essayant de se rappeler comment un gamin parlait à un autre gamin qu'il ne connaissait pas. Instinctivement, il lui aurait bien proposé de faire un foot, mais Draco, en sentant la situation lui échappait clairement, risquerait de partir en courant. Ou de s'évanouir, façon princesse.

- Harry, tu vois bien qu'il a déjà des « amis ». Tu déranges, alors tu t'en vas, okay ?

Draco et Harry regardèrent Ron – ou plutôt leur souvenir de Ron – avec surprise. C'était vraiment très étrange de voir une création de leur esprit agir indépendamment. C'était plutôt logique, cela dit : le vrai Ron détestait tout ce qui avait trait à Malfoy, c'était une de ses caractéristiques principales. Normal que dans l'imaginaire de Draco et Harry, Ron soit profondément anti-Malfoyen. Mais c'était quand même troublant de le voir si agressif.

Le souvenir de Ron continua :

- Mon père m'a parlé de sa famille, tous blond platine, hein ? Il paraît qu'ils sont riches mais qu'ils ne valent rien là-dedans. (il montra son cœur). Son père, Lucius Malfoy, est dans les bottes du premier Ministre, mais tout le monde sait que c'est un ancien Mangemort.

Harry était aussi surpris que gêné. Etait-ce donc comme ça qu'il voyait Ron ? La réaction du souvenir lui rappelait étrangement celle qu'avait vraiment eu Malfoy, quand il était entré pour la première fois dans le présent compartiment. Il avait aussi évoqué la couleur de cheveux de la famille Weasley et leur maigre fortune. Il semblerait que le souvenir du train réclame sa dose d'hostilité. Si Harry ou Draco ne la lui fournissait pas, Ron-souvenir était celui qui allait mordre. Draco et Harry étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Mais si Harry était répugné par l'attitude de Ron, qu'il regardait comme s'il était recouvert d'Empestine, Draco était plutôt satisfait: si la belette avait le mauvais rôle, tant pis pour lui après tout.

- Ron, on en parlera plus tard, okay ? Bon, heu, à la prochaine ! Et désolé, vraiment ajouta Harry, totalement pris au jeu, oubliant que Draco n'était pas vraiment un garçon inconnu qui venait de se faire attaquer sans raison.

Et arriva ce qu'il devait arriver. Brièvement, presque accidentellement, les deux garçons, pourtant conscients de n'être que dans un faux souvenir, d'être ennemis dans la vraie vie, se serrèrent la main. Oh, pas une grande poigne de troll, hein, juste leurs doigts qui s'effleurèrent (faut pas déconner). C'était d'ailleurs plus pour se dire au revoir que bonjour. Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse à la poignée de main ratée, il y a six ans. C'était tout autre chose. Comme si les deux garçons se touchaient une dernière fois, éprouvaient, gravaient la chair de l'autre dans leur mémoire et dans leur corps. Car à partir de ce moment-là, les deux adolescents ne pourront plus intervenir dans leur rêve. Ils ne pourront que subir la suite de leurs faux souvenirs, toujours éveillés, toujours dans leurs corps, mais sans pouvoir parler ni se parler. Ils seront désormais prisonniers d'eux-mêmes, ou plutôt d'un double d'eux-mêmes, qu'ils ne pourront pas contrôler. Quelqu'un de résolument familier et en même temps, un étranger.

Le souvenir changea.

* * *

Si les deux souvenirs précédents avaient semblé difficiles à vivre pour Draco, il sentait d'hors et déjà que le pire était encore devant lui. Il avait toujours onze ans, mais était sur le terrain de Quidditch, un balai reposant très idiotement par terre. Avec effroi, il s'entendit lui-même parler. Pire encore : il parlait véritablement, il se sentait articuler chaque syllabe, sa langue bougeant dans sa bouche, ses lèvres s'ouvrant et se refermant mais il ne se contrôlait pas. Très frustré, il fut forcé, par son propre double, à dire « Il y a un rappel-tout par terre ». Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui, Draco Malfoy, qui était en train de dire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Sa terreur augmenta d'un cran quand il se pencha, toujours sans le vouloir, pour ramasser l'objet. Quelle frustration de pouvoir penser sans pouvoir contrôler son corps ! Il ne s'appartenait plus du tout. Comme s'il avait été soumis à l'Imperium.

Draco se souvenait parfaitement de cette première leçon de vol. Il avait délibérément chipé cet objet sans valeur à un malheureux Gryffondor, dans le seul but de provoquer Potter. Mais dans ce souvenir présent, le double de Draco n'avait aucune raison d'énerver Potter. Au contraire, ce gamin brun, qu'il avait croisé sur le chemin de traverse et dans le train était plutôt sympa. Même s'il était dans cette maison de bon-à-rien et qu'il traînait avec un roux con comme un brosse à WC. Draco et son double se contentèrent de glisser tranquillement l'objet dans leur poche. « Est-ce que mon double est idiot ? Pourquoi fait-il ça ? ». c'était rassurant de parler du double à la troisième personne. Si Draco considérait les actes de son double comme les siens, il se serait pendu au saule cogneur. Mais même ça il ne le pouvait pas...

Au même moment, le double d'Harry tourna la tête et croisa le regard du blond. Harry éprouvait la même frustration que Draco, à ne pas pouvoir contrôler son propre corps. Il se sentait comme trahi par sa propre baguette. Dans leur regard à tous les deux, il y avait cette même angoisse, cette même horreur à être ici, à être eux sans être eux. Surtout, le début des doutes : était-ce une si bonne idée de vouloir modifier leurs souvenirs ? Quand ils se réveilleront, ils croiront avoir vraiment vécu ça : c'est à dire rien. C'était la vérité : il ne se passait strictement rien sur ce terrain de Quidditch. D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que Harry allait-il bien devenir attrapeur, s'il ne prouvait pas son habilité en récupérant le rappel-tout ?

Le souvenir changea.

* * *

Ce fut bref, très bref. Trente secondes, tout au plus. Dans la Grande Salle, Draco à sa table, pensif. Et il fixait Harry. Draco se maudissait allégrement : pourquoi avait-il accepté de modifier ses souvenirs ? Si c'était pour devenir une gonzesse insipide amoureuse en secret du célèbre – inaccessible – Harry Potter qui ne lui avait jamais accordé un regard... Autant coucher avec Miss Teigne.

Le souvenir changea.

* * *

Le première réflexe de Draco fut de regarder ses mains. Elles étaient toujours aussi blanches, belles, presque scintillantes (il sourit en pensant que certains Moldus croyaient que les vampires brillaient au soleil...), mais surtout, elles étaient toujours aussi petites. Par contre, l'air frais lui indiqua qu'un certain temps était passé depuis le cours de vol. Il était dans un couloir, la nuit. Que faisait-il là ? Il entendit un éclat de voix. Apparemment, son double savait ce qu'il faisait. Ce qui tombait plutôt bien. Draco se laissa porter tranquillement vers la source des voix... Pardon ? Mais à quoi pensait son imbécile de lui-même à se jeter dans la gueule du loup-garou ?

En voyant le Trio se balader joyeusement dans les couloirs du château alors que la lune indiquait clairement qu'il était NUIT et donc l'heure de dormir, il eut envie de les étrangler. Le pire fut quand il s'entendit leur parler avec une voix doucereuse. Il ne pouvait pas qualifier autrement ce ton dégueulassement mièvre qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir adopter.

- Heu Harry... je crois que tu te rappelles pas de moi mais bref, je suis venu te prévenir que Rusard patrouillait par ici... Enfin je faisais que passer hein !

Et Draco et son double s'enfuirent sans un mot de plus. Adieu Honneur Malfoyen !

C'était quoi ça ? Un Draco timoré ? Et puis quoi encore ? Mc Donagall en string ?

Le souvenir changea.

* * *

Ils n'étaient pas dans la Forêt Interdite... cela signifiait qu'au moins Draco ne s'était pas foutu la honte pour rien. Déjà pas mal. Du coup, il n'aurait pas à revoir cette licorne morte. Heureusement. Ils étaient de nouveau sur le terrain de Quidditch. Fitch et Dubaton, ou quelque soit le nom du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, étaient en pleine parlote sévère. Qui allaient pouvoir s'entraîner ? Suspens...

- … entraîner notre nouvel attrapeur !

Draco s'attendait à avancer et rire crâneusement. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil. C'est Harry qui se présenta. Alors comme ça il n'était devenu attrapeur qu'en deuxième année ? Ça bouleversait méchamment la chronologie mentale du Serpentard.

- Nous aussi nous avons un nouvel attrapeur. Viens Draco, montre-leur ce que tu vaux !

Alors comme ça ils allaient s'affronter sur des balais ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient destinés à devenir ennemis, malgré tous leurs efforts ? Mais le blond entendit sa propre voix chevroter – chevroter ! – pour décliner l'offre.

- j'ai vu Harry Potter voler... on s'affrontera à la régulière pendant un match, d'accord ? Je ne me sens pas vraiment prêt.

Il était devenu encore plus lâche qu'avant. Quelle poisse.

Le souvenir changea.

* * *

Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable qui pendouillait devant ses yeux. Miss Teigne pétrifiée. La chambre des secrets avait été ouverte. Le double de Draco, cependant, n'ouvrit pas sa grande gueule. Il resta là à fixer Harry et ses deux amis, pris sur le fait.

Le souvenir changea.

* * *

Ils étaient au club de duel, avec ce bouffon de Lockart. En face de Draco, Harry. C'était drôle comme tous les deux étaient... tranquilles. Il n'y avait pas d'animosité, de haine qui faisait trembler l'atmosphère. Mais en même temps, il n'y avait plus de passion. Comment dire ? Leur relation de rivalité, dès qu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre, faisait disparaître tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Jusque-là, Draco ne voyait que Harry et réciproquement. Leur attention était toujours concentrée sur l'autre. Mais dans ce rêve, Draco et Harry étaient simplement deux élèves de Poudlard. Même plus, Draco craignait le Survivant. Il le trouvait puissant, aimable, courageux. Bref, un bon Gryffondor. Lui resterait toujours le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Ron l'avait bien dit : on ne connaissait Draco qu'à cause de la réputation sinistre de son père. En lui-même, il n'était pas grand chose, mis à part une fouine désagréable...

Bref, ce club de duel était un désastre. Les doubles de Harry et Draco, n'étant donc pas concentrés sur leur propre duel, regardaient ceux des autres. Entre eux deux, il n'y avait pas cette flamme qu'il y avait eu, cinq ans auparavant, quand Draco avait lancé un serpent sur son adversaire... D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que Harry comprenait qu'il parlait Fourchelangue ? Draco se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'il avait été très utile au Gryffondor, finalement. Sans Draco, Harry n'aurait intégré l'équipe de Quidditch qu'en deuxième année. Sans Draco, Harry n'aurait pas appris qu'il parlait Fourchelang. D'ailleurs, sans lui, Harry n'aurait pas non plus eu à préparer du Polynectar pour aller le questionner... car en effet, dans ce rêve, Draco n'était pas l'héritier soupçonné de Serpentard. Et Harry n'était pas non plus considéré comme suspect, car il n'avait pas eu à parler Fourchelangue devant toute la classe. Comme tout était si compliqué ! Draco n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il avait été une aide ou une nuisance dans la vie de Harry Potter. Là, dans le faux souvenir, il était sûr d'une chance : il ne représentait rien pour lui.

Le souvenir changea.

* * *

Draco pensait que la seconde année était terminée. Pourtant, il avait tort. C'était le dernier jour avant les vacances. Il avançait rapidement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Bien évidemment, il comprit très vite qu'il se précipitait vers Potter – décidément, revivre seulement les souvenirs qui ont trait à ce gars-là lui donnait l'impression de n'avoir vécu que par et pour lui ! Comme si tout avait un rapport indirect avec Potter, c'était à en avoir la nausée. Draco était curieux toutefois. Il ne se rappelait strictement pas de ce moment-là. Il semblait que les souvenirs avaient été tellement altérés qu'ils en produisaient des 100% faux. Bref, le blond s'écouta, attentif, dire au brun, tout aussi surpris que lui :

- je viens de te voir avec mon père et notre elfe de maison. S'il t'a causé du tort, je suis désolé. Voilà, bonnes vacances !

Harry, en son for intérieur, était bien mort-de-rire ! Il s'imaginait trop bien comme le Draco-dans-la-tête-de-Draco, lui, devait être furieux des agissements de son double ! Draco qui l'avertissait du danger ! Draco qui s'excusait à lui pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait ! Draco timide qui ne lui laissait même pas le temps de répondre et de le remercier ! Harry était au bord du décès, à force de rire comme un fou. Son double lui, était simplement perplexe. Il devait se dire que ce Serpentard était vraiment étrange. Pas méchant mais un peu dérangé.

Draco, lui, ne riait pas. Draco était énervé. Très énervé. Pourquoi donc s'était-il transformé en une espèce de caricature de Ginny Weasel ? Pire, en une espèce de BOURSOUFLET ROSE GUIMAUVE ? Vivement que tout ça se termine, sinon, à ce rythme-là, il risquait bien de mourir de honte.

* * *

C'est parti pour se taper en mode très rapide tous les tomes de Harry Potter :D

Ca vous plait ? A - Si oui, ça me touche beaucoup. :) B - ...

(remarquez que c'est une question avec une seule option de réponse :D Je plaisante bien sûr, écrivez-moi pour me dire ce qui ne vous plait pas ! :D )


	5. Où l'on a du soleil et de la neige

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! **Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, écrivent un mot, suivent tout simplement cette fanfic sans prétention :) Ce chapitre a une grosse dose d'émotions larmoyantes (mais pas romantique). Il traite du troisième tome qui est, de loin, mon préféré.

**Bref résumé : **Harry et Draco évoluent dans un rêve qui retrace leurs souvenirs communs, mais modifiés par un facteur de taille : il n'y a plus cette étincelle de haine entre eux (haha). Bref, les voilà gamins, bloqués dans leurs corps sans pouvoir agir, subissant la dictature de leurs doubles. Troisième tome.

* * *

C'était une matinée splendide. Draco rouvrit les yeux dans le jardin du manoir Malfoy, entouré de fleurs et de parfums entêtants. Il aurait voulu rester là, tranquillement allongé dans sa chaise longue, et seulement profiter de ce moment de répit. Il se voyait bien siroter un verre de jus de citrouille, les orteils en éventail. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas dormi ? Deux ans. Bon, deux années en accéléré, il faut l'admettre, mais tout de même deux ans de souvenirs, d'une traite, sans interruption. C'était épuisant. Mais bien entendu, le double de Draco, lui, ne ressentait pas de fatigue : il n'existait pas vraiment. Le blond, d'ailleurs, avait tendance à l'oublier. Le double agissait à la manière de Draco – ou presque, car le vrai Draco n'était PAS mièvre, il parlait avec sa voix, son ton traînant, avait ses mêmes mains blanches... Le double avait, finalement, dans ces faux souvenirs, plus de présence que le vrai Draco. Et c'est sur ces réflexions métaphysiques que les deux Draco se levèrent à l'unisson – cette sensation de dépossession de son propre corps était toujours aussi désagréable – pour aller à la rencontre de leur père.

- Bonjour Père !

- Tiens donc Draco, que fais-tu à paresser dans le jardin ?

Lucius Malfoy était heureux. Fatigué mais heureux.

- Je faisais mes devoirs de potions, je m'inspirais de nos nouvelles plantes. Elles sont splendides. Est-ce que tu as mangé ?

(Draco, pour la première fois, se reconnut dans son double : Combien de fois avait-il prétendu faire ses devoirs au soleil ? Aujourd'hui, il se demandait comment il avait pu croire que son père le croyait. A sorcier, sorcier et demi.)

Cette scène était curieuse. Quel rapport est-ce que tout ça avait avec Potter ? L'imagination fertile du Serpentard travaillait ferme : est-ce que Draco-double, à force d'agir à la place de Draco-vrai commençait à le remplacer ? Est-ce qu'il allait devoir vivre des scènes de famille totalement imaginaires, chiantes, longues et sans utilité ? Bref, est-ce qu'il regrettait, oui ou non, de s'être embarqué dans cette histoire qui était aussi incertaine que le don de double vue de cette vieille folle de Trelawney ?

- Je reviens du ministère, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de manger. Cornelius – à l'instar de Dolores Ombrage, Lucius Malfoy aimait faire savoir qu'il était proche de personnages importants, même s'il ne leur accordait que peu d'estime – a tenu à me raconter une petite histoire fort amusante sur notre petit Potter.

Draco tendit l'oreille. Enfin, il le fit mentalement. Heureusement que son double semblait lui aussi s'intéresser à la nouvelle...

- Le petit protégé de Dumbledore (Lucius renifla en mode Malfoy, comme si ses narines délicates venaient de flairer un pet particulièrement répugnant) et la coqueluche de tout le Ministère, a eu recours à la magie cet été, mais ils ne l'ont pas renvoyé, au contraire... Ils lui ont réservé une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Quoique je n'y dormirai pas une nuit, même si on m'y offrait un lit. Les acariens.

Draco ne se rappelait pas de cette histoire. Ca lui évoquait, peut-être, un très vague sujet de conversation à table... Mais soit, Harry Potter était définitivement un crétin fini. C'était la deuxième fois en deux ans qu'il utilisait la magie chez ses Moldus. Heureusement qu'il y avait un tueur en série qui lui courait après pour le sauver... Enfin... Pour l'empêcher de se faire renvoyer. A propos de ce type-là, Draco n'avait jamais réussi à savoir de quel côté il était vraiment. D'un côté, on lui avait dit qu'il voulait tuer Potter, qu'il avait attendu douze années en prison rien que pour l'égorger. D'un autre côté, Rogue lui avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un moins-que-rien, un imbécile, le fidèle ami de James Potter. Bref, le parfait Gryffondor. Et puis, il était aussi le parrain de Potter. Et puis, il s'était battu contre les Mangemorts, lors du désastre du vol de la prophétie, au Ministère, l'année dernière. Bref, le blondinet se demanda, encore une fois, comment Potter pouvait bien faire pour être ami avec des gens qui lui voulaient manifestement du mal. Mystère.

Draco, sans s'y attendre, croisa le regard de son père, de quelques années plus jeune. C'était un Lucius au mieux de sa forme. Si ses seuls tracas étaient la crise d'adolescence de Potter, c'est que tout allait plutôt bien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas encore revenu. Il était loin, des années derrière eux. Mort. Tout semblait plus beau. Le jardin, son père... Etrange. Draco avait oublié ce temps-là. Il avait du grandir d'un coup, au moment où la repentie et respectable famille Malfoy était repassée du côté des méchants. Il s'était pris au jeu, avait cru avoir soudain une grande importance. Que le moment de gloire était arrivé. Il avait cru que son père était le favori du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Il avait cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était le descendant véritable, l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Le double de Draco le coupa net dans ses réflexions, en ouvrant la bouche :

- Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il a (Lucius sourit) fait gonfler sa tante comme un ballon, sous l'effet de la colère. Elle aurait insulté ses parents. Ce garçon ne sait pas se contrôler, il est un vrai danger pour la communauté magique... et même pour la communauté moldue.

Malgré toute l'ironie dont étaient chargées les paroles de son père, Draco fut très surpris. Jamais il n'aurait pu montrer d'inquiétude pour les Moldus ! Ha... Ce n'était pas vraiment Lucius... Ce n'était pas vraiment le jardin du manoir... Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Tout ce qu'il voyait n'était que le produit de son imagination. Peut-être que ce Lucius-là était le père qu'il aurait voulu avoir.

Le souvenir changea.

* * *

Ils étaient à Poudlard. Même si cela faisait déjà deux années de souvenirs qu'il se coltinait, le blond ne s'habituait toujours pas à ces changements incessants de lieux et de moments. Il avait l'affreuse impression d'être projeté dans plein de vies différentes, assez aléatoirement, comme pour les essayer. Bref, il avait un sentiment d'étrangeté et d'altérité avec sa propre vie. Parce-que, parlons-en de cette vie ! Il n'était plus lui mais une espèce de réplique de lui-même, un peu plus effacé, un peu moins intéressant. Il n'était plus, dans l'histoire du Survivant, un personnage important. Il était passé du rôle de rival du héros à celui de décor. Il était comme un arbre parmi tous les arbres de la Forêt Interdite... Cette pensée larmoyante le fit revenir à la réalité. Enfin, façon de parler.

Potter n'était pas loin, à côté du garde-chasse. Draco recadrait très bien ce souvenir. Il s'était fait attaquer par ce sale croisement de hibou et de bourrique. Est-ce qu'il allait devoir subir ça de nouveau ? D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il éprouvait la douleur ? Et pire... est-ce qu'il pouvait mourir dans son rêve ?

- Faites très attention à ne pas les insulter, ils sont très susceptibles ! Harry, tu veux passer le premier ? Allez, viens par là, essaye avec Buck, tiens.

Quel idiot, ce type-là, vraiment... Ces bêtes n'étaient pas susceptibles, elles étaient _hargneuses_. Draco, avec beaucoup d'amusement, regarda Potter, treize ans, avancer presque à reculons. Ce gamin était-il vraiment le grand espoir du monde sorcier ? C'est fou comme il était toujours aussi petit... Il avait un peu changé, depuis deux ans. Les joues moins rondes. Mais il avait toujours les mêmes lunettes, les mêmes cheveux, la même cicatrice, les mêmes yeux verts, la même absence de graisse (et de chair). Potter n'était pas un héros tape-à-l'oeil en fin de compte. Il passait même plutôt inaperçu. Il n'avait que sa stupidité – à ce stade, ça ne pouvait plus s'appeler du courage – pour lui. Draco, lui, avait la prestance d'un héros. Il était fait pour la scène, Harry pour vivre sous un placard, ou dans une maison poussiéreuse avec un elfe grincheux et raciste.

Tous ces joyeux petits oursons en guimauve de Griffondors applaudissaient le Saint Potter, descendant, victorieux de son petit tour de ménage. Non mais regardez-le ! Il a réussi à monter sur un cheval et on se réjouit, et on tape des mains ! Draco et le double de Draco étaient en symbiose. Tous les deux étaient irrités. Tous les deux voulaient, eux aussi, briller. Draco, pour la première fois, avança dans son rêve de son plein gré. Il n'était pas en train de subir les actions de son corps, il rehabitait son corps. Il était d'accord avec lui-même, et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Entendre sa propre voix ne le fit pas sursauter, comme avant. Il parlait, il en avait conscience, il l'assumait.

- Monter cette vieille bourrique ? Un jeu de gosse ! Jeta Malfoy, en enjambant la barrière.

Ouais, parce qu'un vrai héros ne fait pas les choses comme tout le monde. Crabbe et Goyle le regardaient comme s'il était la réincarnation de Merlin. C'est un peu agacé, cela dit, que Malfoy marcha vers la même buse qu'avait chevauché Potter, un instant plus tôt. Le brun ne le regardait pas. Draco, toutefois, se trompait en pensant être en parfaite harmonie avec son double : si lui voulait montrer à tous qu'il était plus digne du rôle de héros que Potter, son double voulait simplement se faire remarquer du Survivant. Mais ça, Draco l'ignorait, ou faisait mine de ne pas le sentir.

Le but de Draco, donc, n'était plus d'attirer des ennuis à Hagrid. Il n'insulta pas Buck. Caresser ses plumes le rassurait même. C'était un contact. Il était en train de toucher quelque chose de matériel... Il avait eu peur que tout parte en fumée, s'il venait à frôler un élément du décor. Caresser les plumes d'un hippogriffe, même en rêve, c'était quelque chose d'assez fou.

Harry regardait Draco. Il avait un peu changé depuis le tout premier souvenir. Il n'y avait plus, dans ses yeux, cet air de panique. Apparemment, il s'était habitué à être trimbalé parmi leurs différents souvenirs. Il devait être aussi un peu fatigué, comme Harry. Jusque-là, le brun avait été plutôt satisfait du cours des événements. Il semblait que rien de leur passé n'avait été vraiment modifié, mis-à-part leurs disputes répétitives. Pourtant, à propos de Buck, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Il n'allait pas être condamné à mort, car Draco ne l'avait pas insulté... Alors, comment allaient-ils pouvoir sauver Sirius ? Peut-être que Hagrid leur prêterait Buck. Mais l'hippogriffe quitterait-il son maître pour une vie de clandestin sans nécessité ? Est-ce qu'au final, le fait que Draco se soit fait blesser au bras avait permis de sauver Sirius ? Harry avait été choqué de n'avoir intégré l'équipe qu'en deuxième année. C'était cohérent, pourtant. Sans l'histoire du rappeltout, point de démonstration de talent sous le nez de McGonagall. Il avait du passer les tests en deuxième année, comme tout le monde. En fait, depuis que Draco était inexistant, ou presque, de sa vie, elle lui semblait moins... exceptionnelle. Comme si leur lien de rivalité permettait de, comment dire ? Le faisait se sentir vivant. Etre toujours sur le qui-vive, avoir toujours deux ou trois répliques de côté, au cas où... Bref, du piment, voilà ce que Draco était.

Durant cette séance avec les hippogriffes, il ne se passa strictement rien.

Le souvenir changea.

* * *

Il neigeait. C'était fou. Tout à l'heure encore, il faisait un grand soleil... Draco n'aimait pas trop la neige. Enfin il l'aimait bien, mais en même temps il la méprisait. La neige était belle, quand elle était encore suspendue dans les airs, tombant au ralenti sur le monde des mortels. Mais la neige atteignait vite le sol, où elle se souillait, devenait grise, était piétinée, puis finalement fondait. Il n'en restait que de la boue. Draco adorerait la neige si elle restait blanche et pure et surtout, si elle ne touchait jamais la terre.

Ils étaient à Pré-au-lard. Draco ricanait avec Crabbe et Goyle et il trouvait cette activité particulièrement stupide. Soudain, quelque chose de gros, dur et glacé le frappa dans le dos. Une boule de neige. Le double de Draco et lui-même se tournèrent pour engueuler Crabbe ou Goyle, ces deux crétins finis. Ils se rencontrèrent que du vide. Draco se souvint soudain de cet épisode. Potter, alors que tout Poudlard s'évertuait à le protéger de l'attaque potentielle d'un type qui voulait sa peau, avait trouvé amusant de se rendre en cachette à Pré-au-lard. Histoire d'acheter des confiseries et se faire trucider au détour d'une rue. Rogue avait été furieux ce jour_là. Mais dans ce monde un peu fou, un peu parallèle, où Draco et Harry étaient plutôt en bons termes, Draco n'allait pas dénoncer le Survivant. Son passage à Pré-au-lard restera un secret. Et Harry n'avait pas envoyé cette boule de neige pour être méchant. Le brun fit glisser le haut de sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules. Sa tête flottait dans les airs, comme une énorme et grotesque boule de noël. Crabbe et Goyle s'évanouirent sous la surprise – c'en était trop pour leurs cerveaux étriqués.

- Salut ! sourit Harry au Serpentard. S'il te plaît, tu pourrais ne pas raconter que j'étais à Pré-au-lard ? Je ne suis pas autorisé à sortir normalement. (Granger lui fit un regard lourd de reproches). Mais moi aussi j'ai envie de m'amuser ! Bon, allez, à plus tard !

Heu, Draco n'avait pas le droit de parler, c'est ça ? Potter avait déjà disparu sous sa cape, et le Trio repartait sous la neige. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce Potter foutrement amical ? Ce grand sourire de gosse heureux d'échapper au règlement ? Depuis quand est-ce que Potter n'avait pas eu l'air aussi insouciant ? Encore une fois, tout ça, c'était du passé. Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu, les gamins avaient été plongés dans une guerre qu'ils n'attendaient pas, à laquelle ils n'étaient pas préparés. Ils avaient souvent suivi les traces de leurs parents, sans juger ce qui était bien ou mal. C'était plutôt « survivre ». Le reste importait peu. Draco en portait la marque sur le bras. Mais, en cette troisième année, Draco et Harry avaient été heureux.

- Harry, attend !

Est-ce que Draco était bien en train de courir après le Trio ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait appelé Potter par son prénom ? Qui est-ce qui s'exprimait par cette bouche ? Draco, son double ? Mais au final, n'étaient-ils pas un seul et même être ?

Harry avait été surpris que le souvenir ne change pas. Voilà l'explication : son dialogue avec Malfoy n'était pas terminé... Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un dialogue. Le double de Harry le surprenait : il était jovial, tranquille, plein d'assurance... Ce que lui n'était pas tellement. Est-ce que c'était comme ça qu'il aurait voulu être ? Son double, est-ce que c'était son image idéalisée ?

- Harry, je voulais te dire quelque chose...

Allez, vas-y, parle ! Harry s'énervait tout seul.

- Il vaut mieux que tu saches, vraiment. Sirius Blak ...

- … veut me tuer, je sais. Merci d'avoir tenu à m'en parler maintenant...

- Non, c'n'est pas que ça ! Tes parents, c'est lui qui les a dénoncé à Tu-sais-qui. C'est lui qui est responsable de leurs morts. Je le sais... mon père me l'a dit.

Draco voulait creuser un trou dans la neige, s'y allonger et attendre la mort. Bien sûr qu'il fallait qu'il informe Harry que Sirius Black était celui qu'on accusait d'avoir trahi ses parents. C'était son rôle d'ennemi dans l'histoire. Il devait l'assumer, même dans de faux souvenirs. Mais, maintenant qu'il connaissait un peu mieux le Survivant, et surtout maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus ennemis et qu'il savait que Sirius était comme un père pour Harry, il se détestait. Il voyait les yeux verts se troubler, de colère, de haine, de tristesse. Il savait que ce n'était pas la vraie réaction du vrai Harry. Derrière le visage imberbe, Harry, seize ans, était bouleversé. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai. Maos entendre parler, sans s'y attendre, de Sirius... Entendre, comme une claque dans la gueule, ces fausses accusations sur son parrain, qui le poursuivent, même après sa mort... Entendre, de la bouche d'un Draco pas goguenard, pas prétentieux, quelque chose qui fait mal... Harry se sentit seul, immensément seul dans ce rêve qui n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'y avait là que Draco et lui, tout le reste n'était que des mensonges, un tissu de rien, brodé par leurs imaginations. Sirius était mort, et Harry n'aurait même pas eu la consolation de le revoir en rêve, encore une fois.

Le souvenir changea.

* * *

**Petit mot avant d'aller me coucher :** Ouais, je suis d'humeur métaphysique et sentimentale ce soir. Mais il faut se poser tout plein de questions en rafale, non ? La semaine prochaine, chapitre six et sans surprise, tome 4 (et 5, si j'ai pas grand chose à raconter) :) Si vous avez envie, écrivez aussi un petit mot \o/ Ha, et vous croyez qu'ils vont tomber amoureux ? Plus le temps passe, plus mes certitudes s'écroulent... Sur ces mots abyssaux, bonne nuit !


	6. Où l'on comprend que la guerre c'est mal

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Ce chapitre n'est pas très joyeux. J'ai presque envie de dire qu'il est dramatique, parce que la mort, c'est pas très joyeux (bon, ce qui est bien c'est que je spoile personne, tout le monde sait que Diggory est mort et a lu le tome quatre j'imagine. Tous les tomes d'ailleurs). Bref, un moment encore tendu, parce que c'est fini l'adolescence sympa de Draco. Il a Voldemort dans les pattes maintenant.

**Bref résumé :** Prisonniers de leurs corps blabla, Harry et Draco ont déjà revécu trois années de souvenirs, de plus en plus bouleversants et tristes et affreux, et ils se rendent de plus en plus compte combien c'est injuste et horrible la vie. Voilà. Tome quatre et début du tome cinq.

* * *

Des cris, des hurlements de joie, des bruits de trompette, de gamins surexcités, de vendeurs ambulants, ça fuse de partout, ça t'englobe, un vacarme fou. Draco avait quitté la neige, Pré-au-lard et son calme d'hiver pour se retrouver catapulté pendant la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il était assis à côté de son père. Il adorait le Quidditch, là n'était pas la question – la compétition, tout simplement – mais qu'est-ce qu'il détestait son ambiance festive, vraiment ! Tous ces gens qui grouillent, qui rient, qui gueulent, sans interruption, sans rien dire d'intelligible, qui seulement clament « je suis là ! Je suis heureux ! Regardez-moi ! Remarquez-moi ! », tout ça l'énervait profondément. Il aimait qu'on soit digne et raffiné en toutes circonstances. Les élans de joie et les débordements euphoriques, très peu pour lui, merci. C'est en partie pour cela qu'il préférait largement jouer que regarder un match. Sur le terrain, il n'était pas pris dans cette foule collante et bruyante, il était libre. Il n'y avait que le vif d'or, et souvent, en face de lui, Harry Potter.

D'ailleurs, où était cet imbécile de Gryffondor ? Draco voulait jeter un coup d'oeil derrière lui mais, bien entendu, c'était impossible. Son double, pure création de son esprit pourtant, observait le spectacle d'ouverture avec intérêt. Draco était persuadé que la bande de roux et l'orphelin avaient des places juste derrière lui. Dans son dos. Heureusement que le double de la belette n'était pas du genre très discret... Draco se remercia : après tout, le Ronald Weasley qui était en train de parler n'était que l'idée que Draco et Harry s'en faisait. Une idée peu valorisante, vu les propos lents et peu intelligents qu'il tenait.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'était, l'événement ultra secret dont Papa et Percy parlaient ? Quelque chose qui se passe à l'école, qui leur a pris beaucoup de temps...

Harry était assis derrière Draco et son père. Cela lui faisait plutôt plaisir de revivre une partie de la Coupe du monde. Il se rappelait comme il avait été excité de vivre ce moment historique ! Camper avec ses amis, se sentir intégré à une famille, un groupe, n'être qu'un ado comme un autre participant à une atmosphère de fête... Où chaque personne qu'il rencontrait le voyait comme un supporter allié ou ennemi mais ne remarquait même pas sa cicatrice. Mais aujourd'hui, il était difficile d'être tout à fait heureux. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer. La marque des Ténèbres, le début des emmerdes. Harry avait envie de reprendre possession de son corps, de s'enfuir de la loge pour empêcher le désastre qui allait arriver. Mais quand bien même il aurait pu bouger, cela ne servirait à rien : il ne modifierait pas le passé, mais seulement ses souvenirs. Pourquoi s'était-il préoccupé tout à l'heure du sort de Sirius ou de Buck ? Sirius était déjà mort. Buck était à Pouddlard, avec Hagrid. Rien de ce qu'il arrivait dans ce rêve n'avait d'importance, finalement. Harry et Draco, en se replongeant dans leurs souvenirs pour les modifier ne faisaient que se mentir à eux-mêmes. Le double de Harry répondit à Ron.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu es sûr qu'ils n'ont rien laissé filtrer ?

C'était toujours aussi déconcertant de parler, de dire quelque chose qu'il aurait pu dire – après tout, ces doubles n'étaient que les images que Harry et Draco se faisaient d'eux-mêmes, ils leur ressemblaient beaucoup – sans pourtant l'avoir pensé.

Draco se tourna sans s'y attendre. Son père était concentré sur le jeu et ne lui accordait aucune attention.

- Vous voulez peut-être parler du Tournoi ?

Bon, c'était le rôle de Draco de les informer du Tournoi des trois sorciers, soit. Le blond se rappelait la surprise qu'il avait eue, en apprenant dans le train que Ron, dont le père travaillait au Ministère, n'était pas au courant du Tournoi. Il en avait beaucoup ri. Là, tout de suite, il riait beaucoup moins. Est-ce qu'il était obligé d'être ridicule, comment ça se passait ? Son double était-il VRAIMENT en train de s'incruster dans leur discussion ? C'était comme s'il avait guetté le moment pour pouvoir intervenir. Pathétique. Il se faisait penser à ce gamin insupportable, avec son appareil photo, qui harcelait Potter pour qu'il lui signe des autographes.

- Mon père m'en a parlé, reprit Draco. C'est un tournoi légendaire, qui oppose trois écoles : Pouddlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang.

Du moins son double avait-il eu l'intelligence de limiter les dégâts en ne s'en tenant qu'au strict minimum... Draco aurait certainement décédé, s'il s'était entendu dire quelque chose comme « Je t'admires en cachette, je suis sûr que tu serais un très bon représentant de Pouddlard et que tu aurais toutes tes chances ! ». Heureusement pour lui,

le souvenir changea.

* * *

Tout était silencieux. Draco était au Manoir. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entendit, soudain, dans le couloir, les pas pressés de son père. Lucius Malfoy entra dans sa chambre. Il était contrarié. Il avait aussi l'air très fatigué. Sur son bras, la marque des Ténèbres était clairement distincte.

- Draco, je ne vais pas te mentir. Il semble que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit pas mort, il y a treize ans. Je me suis trompé. La marque, depuis la coupe du monde, se fait de plus en plus sombre. De plus en plus douloureuse.

Draco resta silencieux. Il n'aurait, de toute façon, pas su quoi répondre.

- S'il revient, il voudra tuer Harry Potter. Je sais que c'est un Gryffondor, mais vous avez tout de même des cours en commun et il est dans la même année que toi. Je voulais t'avertir : ne t'approche pas de lui, tu risques d'en sortir blessé.

Son père n'avait jamais été aussi précautionneux. Tout simplement parce qu'il était un fait avéré et public que Draco détestait Harry. Pourquoi Lucius se serait-il soucié du vide qu'aurait créé la mort de l'élu ? Mais là, dans ce souvenir fabriqué de toutes pièces, Draco était triste. Lucius se préoccupait pour son fils. Il avait peur qu'il lui arrive du mal. Une blessure physique, ou sentimentale ? En tout cas, présenté comme ça, tuer Potter n'avait pas l'air d'être l'action du siècle. C'était simplement le meurtre d'une personne qu'il côtoyait tous les jours depuis plusieurs années.

Le souvenir changea.

* * *

Il n'y eut pas d'épisode de transformation en fouine, ce qui soulagea le blond. Revivre cette humiliation était hors de question. Bartemius Croupton Junior, partisan de Voldemort lui aussi, n'avait pas hésité à le transformer en bête de foire. Draco ne l'avait jamais digéré. Il n'y eut pas non plus de badges pro-Diggory « Potter pue » ni de pari sur le temps de survie de Potter contre un dragon, les créatures du lac ou le labyrinthe. Il ne fut pas non plus l'informateur de Rita Skeeter. Non, on sauta directement devant le cadavre de Diggory. Alors, là, Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il foutait là. Dans la réalité, il avait vu, de très loin, Harry, réapparaître, accroché à la coupe de feu, et traînant un corps. Là, il avait réouvert les yeux à deux pas de la scène. Pourquoi donc était-il planté devant Harry, bouleversé, et le cadavre de Diggory ? Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, c'était abominable.

Harry ne pensait pas devoir vivre ça encore une fois. Est-ce que les cauchemars n'avaient pas suffi ? Devait-il affronter les yeux ternes, la bouche entrouverte, le corps sans vie de Cédric ? Visiblement. Autour de lui, les professeurs essayaient de repousser les curieux. Personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Harry essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas la réalité... Mais en même temps, ça s'était vraiment passé... C'était seulement un souvenir... Mais c'était bien Cédric, étendu dans l'herbe, presque piétiné. Harry et son double ne pouvaient pas le quitter des yeux. Comme s'il allait disparaître. Comme si ne pas le regarder serait une insulte à sa mémoire. La voix de Draco les fit sursauter.

- Harry, je suis désolé pour ça.

Par cette phrase, il semblait que Draco voulait se départir de sa culpabilité. Quelle culpabilité ? Celle d'être le fils d'un Mangemort. Celle de devoir rallier le camp ennemi. Celle de suivre les traces de son père. D'entrer dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De se retrouver soudain ennemis. Etaient-ils condamnés à être adversaires ? Si ce n'était pas à l'école, en tant qu'innocents rivaux, cela devait être dans le cadre d'une guerre ? C'était peut-être encore pire, ces souvenirs faux. Dans la vraie vie, Draco ne s'était pas posé de question. Potter était son ennemi depuis toujours, il fallait le tuer pour contenter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, okay, pas de problème. Pas de bons sentiments, d'atermoiements. Là, c'était différent. Draco et Harry ne se connaissaient pas tellement. Ils se parlaient peu, quelques fois par an, mais leur relation n'était pas négative. C'était révoltant que, soudain, à cause du retour d'un type qui s'était fait oublier pendant plus de dix ans, les deux garçons doivent s'affronter. Pour toutes ces raisons, le double de Draco voulait s'excuser à Harry. Cédric était mort, et tout cela, c'était à cause de Voldemort et de ses fidèles. Cédric n'avait rien fait. Il avait été là par hasard et était mort par hasard. Draco se rappela de quelque chose. Sur le trajet du retour en train, peu après la mort de Diggory, Draco avait agi aussi stupidement qu'il avait l'habitude de le faire, à l'époque. Il était venu provoquer le Trio, revendiquer son appartenance au camp de Voldemort, rire des assassinats prochains de Moldus, Sang de Bourbe et Traître à leur sang. A ce moment-là, il n'était que parole. Avait-il conscience qu'il allait devoir tuer ? Que les victimes seraient des êtres humains, et non pas des idées ? Il n'avait pas vu Diggory mort d'aussi près, à l'époque. Il n'avait jamais vu la mort. Aujourd'hui, par la bouche de ce double, Draco voulait s'excuser de n'avoir été qu'un con. D'avoir tué Cédric.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard sans mots. On y lisait de la tristesse, de la peur, de l'impuissance. Les deux adolescents étaient engagés dans un destin et un combat qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas et n'avaient pas désiré. Les bruits, tout autour d'eux, devenaient plus sourds. Les choses étaient moins nettes. Il n'y avait plus que Harry, Draco, le cadavre.

Le souvenir changea.

* * *

C'était les grandes vacances. Draco s'ennuyait ferme. Cela faisait plusieurs souvenirs déjà qu'il ne faisait que lire les journaux. Car, dans presque toutes les éditions de la Gazette du Sorcier, il y avait une référence à Harry Potter et si possible, à son dangereux déséquilibre mental. A force, c'était_ légèrement_ répétitif. Il semblait que, même sans l'aide de Rita Skeeter, la Gazette soit capable de renouveler chaque jour son lot de bêtises. Quiconque avait vu Potter sortir du labyrinthe savait que Voldemort était bien revenu. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter mentirait ? Ceux qui disaient qu'il ne voulait que faire parler de lui n'étaient pas au courant qu'il était déjà célèbre ? S'ils connaissaient un peu le personnage, ils sauraient aussi que Potter voulait se faire oublier. S'il pouvait se cacher dans un trou et mener une vie de Veracrasse, peut-être le ferait-il. De toute façon, il suffisait de regarder le bras d'un ancien Mangemort pour comprendre que Voldemort était bien revenu, et plus puissant que jamais. Mais souvent, l'homme arrive à se persuader que c'est l'autre qui ment, alors que la vérité crève les yeux. Refus de voir ce qui est effrayant. Typique.

Toutefois, même s'il s'ennuyait, le blond pouvait enfin respirer. En effet, il avait du mal à se remettre de cette quatrième année. Surtout le cadavre. Et le regard de Harry. Même en rêve, peut-être parce que c'était un rêve, Draco avait saisi tout ce qui pesait sur les épaules du brun. Le blond n'avait jamais voulu voir que Potter était à plaindre. Au contraire, comme Weasley, il avait plutôt été jaloux. Un garçon, célèbre, aimé, riche, le gentil, parfait, lumineux et attendrissant petit Gryffondor ! Qui connaissait Draco Malfoy pour ce qu'il était ? La belette l'avait bien souligné, il n'était que le fils de Lucius Malfoy, Mangemort de nouveau actif. Maintenant, il s'en contenterait bien. Il aurait du fermer sa belle gueule. Tuer Dumbledore, c'était impossible : le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulait que l'humilier et se venger des Malfoy. En repensant à sa mission, qui l'attendait à son réveil, Draco eut envie de pleurer. C'était dur. Extrêmement dur, de se débattre, tout en sachant que c'était vain.

Le double lisait un article assez bref. Apparemment, Potter avait encore utilisé la magie en dehors de l'école. C'en était exaspérant. En découvrant le sort qu'il avait utilisé, Draco fut pris d'un doute. Pourquoi diable Potter aurait-il utilisé le sortilège du Patronus en pleine zone moldue ? Cette histoire, de nouveau, évoqua un vague souvenir en lui. Quand il avait lu cet article pour de vrai, il n'y avait certainement pas accordé beaucoup d'attention. A vrai dire, il l'avait totalement oublié jusqu'à ce que sa mémoire lui rappelle, qu'effectivement, il y avait eu ce procès.

Le souvenir changea.

* * *

Draco vit briller l'insigne de préfet sur sa poitrine. Il se sentait enfin lui-même. Tous ses doutes récents, ses tergiversions ne lui ressemblaient pas. Autant de sensiblerie de sa part, c'était mauvais signe. Il se laissait aller. Il fallait se reprendre. Le double de Draco arpentait un couloir à grands pas. Il ne fallait pas être Granger pour comprendre qu'il attendait de coincer les membres de cette stupide organisation secrète et illégale que le Trio avait montée. Il passa plusieurs fois devant cette affreuse tapisserie, qui représentait Barnabas le Follet tentant d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse. C'était en cette cinquième année, donc l'année dernière, que Draco avait découvert la Salle sur demande, grâce à l'Armée de Dumbledore, justement. Elle lui était bien utile aujourd'hui pour cacher son Armoire à disparaître. Quelque chose clochait cependant, dans l'immédiat : pourquoi est-ce que Draco tenterait d'arrêter Potter, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus ennemis ? Et puis, Draco percuta Harry.

La porte de la Salle sur demande venait de s'ouvrir. Potter était seul. C'était très curieux. Draco s'attendait à le voir débarquer avec sa foule de fidèles. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Ils se s'étaient pas parlé depuis la fin de l'année précédente, au-dessus du cadavre de Diggory. Ca semblait très proche pour Draco, mais il avait du s'écouler plus de six mois, à en juger les écharpes et les capes chaudes dont ils étaient désormais revêtues.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il était tout seul dans la Salle sur demande, ni pourquoi, en constatant sur la Carte du Maraudeur que Malfoy faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, au lieu de rester bien sagement à l'intérieur, son double était sorti. Pourquoi ?

- Salut, j'ai vu... enfin, je t'ai entendu tourner en rond devant la porte, est-ce que tu veux entrer ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Les vrais Draco et Harry étaient au bord du désespoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas vivre leurs vies et se foutre la paix l'un l'autre ? Pourquoi leurs doubles se sentaient-ils obligés de prononcer des paroles pathétiques ?

- Ecoute heu, assied toi là.

Harry lui-même se rendait compte qu'il était nul. Il n'y avait pas de chaises, simplement un épaisses moquette. Le blond s'assit en tailleur.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là, je t'attendais en fait.

Harry était bien content que son double le sache, car lui n'en avait strictement aucune idée. D'un côté, il attendait que les mots sortent de sa propre bouche. Etrange. D'un autre, il avait envie de s'enfuir.

- Oui, Harry, il faut qu'on parle.

S'ils avaient pu le faire, les deux garçons prisonniers de leurs corps se seraient lamenté en cœur : « Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réplique pourrie de série américaine ? »

* * *

**Voilà voilà.** J'espère que c'est pas trop sérieux et tout et tout. Mais en fait j'ai commencé cette fic dans un état d'esprit plutôt serein et amusé et la voilà qui prend une drôle de tournure. Je m'attendais pas à évoquer la Guerre à vrai dire. Mais comment retracer Harry Potter sans en parler ? Bon, de toute façon, j'aime bien quand les thèmes du bouquin sont conservés dans les fics. Quand c'est un joyeux bordel, c'n'est plus vraiment Harry Potter, non ? Sur ce, plein de poutous.

**Ha, et encore un mot :** Je pensais vraiment pas que ça allait être lu toussa. Vraiment. J'ai posté un peu comme ça, sans m'attendre à des lectures, tellement il y a de fanfictions publiées et tout.. Alors ça me fait extrêmement plaisir que vous preniez la peine de lire, de commenter, de suivre cette fic sans prétention :) Merci beaucoup, ça me touche. (je vous assure pour de vrai)


	7. Où l'on a de la psycho à deux balles

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Pas grand chose à dire, à part qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses (enfin, façon de parler). Bon, il ne s'agit pas encore d'amour naissant comme la fleur de Lotus dans le coeur jeune et tendre de ces deux-là, mais... Non pas du tout en fait. Juste d'un tour que prend la fic. :) Une nouvelle ère commence, haha.

**Bref résumé :** Harry et Draco, dans leurs souvenirs, sans pouvoir intervenir. Cinquième année, Draco n'appartient pas à la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Il fait les cent pas devant la Salle sur demande pour parler à Harry, qui finalement l'invite à entrer. (ça sent grave l'envie de faire des bébés mais pas encore)

* * *

Ressituons la situation. Draco et Harry, quinze ans, cinquième année, hormones en éruption, seuls, dans la Salle sur demande, où il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la moquette. Draco qui veut parler à Harry, Harry qui le savait déjà. Les doubles, semblaient-ils, maîtrisaient plus ou moins la situation. En tout cas, ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air surpris de se retrouver en tête-à-tête dans une pièce qui servait un peu trop souvent de lieu de rencontre intime pour couple. Les vrais Harry et Draco, eux, n'avaient aucune idée du pourquoi du comment de la scène. Dans la vraie vie, à ce moment-là de l'année, Draco avait plutôt été occupé à choper les membres de l'armée de Dumbledore pour les amener à Ombrage. Dans ce rêve, le Serpentard ne faisait même pas partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Non, le double de Draco allait, en mode « fleur », à la rencontre du Survivant, à qui il n'avait adressé la parole que quelques fois dans sa vie. Et pour lui dire quoi ? Un dramatique « Il faut qu'on parle ». Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que le double de Potter ne semblait pas gêné, étonné ou effrayé. Si Potter pouvait bouger librement, il se serait crevé les tympans avec sa baguette pour ne pas entendre ce que le blond avait de si grave à dire, pour le présenter façon mélodrame/comédie romantique. Ou bien il aurait demandé au Serpentard s'il avait bien regardé la gueule de son jus de citrouille ce matin, sait-on jamais. Contre toute attente, alors que c'était Draco qui venait pour parler, le brun rompit le silence.

- Je devine pourquoi tu es là. J'imagine que tu sais bien, toi, que Voldemort est revenu, et que je suis... Harry Potter (Harry et son double étaient dégoûtés d'avoir à affirmer leur statut exceptionnel. C'était d'un mauvais goût...). Tu sais donc aussi que notre destin, à lui et à moi, est de nous affronter et heu, qu'un seul de nous deux survivra.

La façon dont Potter – ou son double, qu'importe désormais – exposait sa situation était plutôt triste. Le héros était lucide. Il n'allait pas au combat avec bravache et stupidité. Il savait qu'il allait devoir mourir. Ou tuer. Dans les deux cas, ce n'était pas un futur très sympa, pour un adolescent de quinze ans. Harry et son double, en fin de compte, se ressemblaient beaucoup. Contrairement à Draco, le Gryffondor n'avait jamais essayé d'être autre chose que ce qu'il était : Harry Potter. Il ne se mentait pas. Orphelin, célèbre malgré lui, né pour vivre et mourir en héros, et pourtant jeune, entouré de peu d'amis, dans un monde qu'il ne maîtrisait pas tout à fait, qu'il avait découvert du jour au lendemain. Parfois, de moins en moins souvent cela dit, il lui arrivait de croire que Poudlard et le monde magique n'existaient pas. Que ce n'était qu'un univers où il se réfugiait pour échapper à sa vie morne et insipide de gamin gringalet vivant dans un placard sous un escalier. Mais dans l'ensemble, Harry Potter, malgré ses doutes, assumait ce qu'il était. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Tant de gens plaçaient en lui tous leurs espoirs ! En tant qu'icône, il lui fallait bien assurer.

Draco, lui, n'avait été élevé que pour être l'héritier de la famille Malfoy. Il devait être impeccable, beau, soigné, fier, méprisant, certes. Mais ce n'était qu'un rôle. Une image parfaite, pour bien représenter sa famille, voilà tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Ce qu'il était au fond, ça n'avait pas grande importance, tant qu'il le cachait suffisamment bien. C'était certainement ça, ce qui avait creusé la différence entre l'attitude du double de Draco et Draco lui-même. Draco avait été soit surpris, soit horrifié des actes de son double. Pourtant, ils étaient tous deux la même personne. Le double n'était que l'idée que Draco se faisait de lui. Il était donc plus sincère et il ne pouvait pas mentir. En rêve, on ne ment jamais.

Tout cela signifiait que Harry Potter était peut-être plus courageux et mature qu'il ne le pensait. Son double parlait avec calme et assurance. Et que Draco Malfoy, lui, était bien plus sensible qu'il ne voulait le croire. Le Serpentard s'était toujours forcé à être le meilleur, le plus brillant, le plus prétentieux aussi. En vérité, s'il n'avait pas été élevé dans un culte de l'apparaître, s'il avait été plus écouté, peut-être aurait-il été quelqu'un de équilibré, de plus_ gentil_. Peut-être. Les doubles, donc, reflétaient ce qu'ils étaient tout au fond d'eux-mêmes. Ce dont ils n'avaient jamais eu conscience d'être. Et ces doubles allaient avoir un dialogue, ce qu'Harry et Draco n'avaient jamais vraiment eu. Le brun continua.

- Je suppose que tu viens me voir à propos de ton père. Enfin, je... je ne veux pas faire d'accusations mais, parlons franchement, enfin si tu es là... Merde. Lucius Malfoy, même s'il a été réhabilité juste après la chute de Voldemort, a repris du service aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas là pour juger. Ton père a une famille à protéger, peut-être qu'il vaut mieux, dans ce cas, être prudent, plutôt que de la sacrifier dans un élan de fierté. Ce n'est pas un choix dicté par la morale mais par la raison. Et puis, j'imagine qu'il est difficile de quitter Voldemort. Il est très rancunier, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, finit-il avec un léger sourire.

Le malaise que ressentait déjà Harry augmenta un peu plus. Alors comme ça, c'est ce qu'il pensait vraiment ? Que ses parents à lui, plutôt que de le protéger, avaient préféré leur fierté ? Qu'ils s'étaient sacrifiés au nom d'une idée du Bien, d'un principe et l'avaient abandonné ? C'était injuste et égoïste, comme raisonnement. Ils sont morts en héros. S'ils n'avaient pas été membres de l'Ordre, ils n'auraient été que des lâches. Des corrompus. Mais tout de même, s'opposer à une armée entière, ce n'était que de la folie, un suicide... Harry, par son double, découvrait un pan de lui-même qu'il avait toujours refoulé. Cette pensée, qui maintenant l'obsédait « Et si mes parents n'avaient pas été des résistants déclarés ? » « Et si Sirius n'avait pas eu confiance en Pettigrow ? » « S'il avait été un peu plus Serpentard ? ». Tout le monde serait encore en vie. Harry ne serait pas seul à se battre... peut-être même n'aurait-il pas eu à se battre. Il n'aurait plus été l'Elu. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

Draco était surpris par les paroles du brun. Il le croyait incapable de comprendre les Serpentards qui n'avaient pas la témérité des rouge et or. Il croyait qu'il préférait mourir debout que vivre à genoux. Bref, il découvrait un Harry un peu plus humain, un peu moins parfait.

- Oui, je ne viens pas pour t'avertir, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour savoir que tu vas certainement mourir. (il était rare que Draco soit aussi direct). Je tenais à te dire que l'on ne devrait plus se saluer, se parler. Même quelques mots, c'est trop dangereux.

- Je comprends. Tu as peur d'être blessé. Moi aussi j'ai peur, pour Hermione et Ron... mes deux amis. On est souvent ensemble, enfin, je sais pas si tu vois qui c'est... Bref, il ne vaut mieux pas m'approcher, je leur répète souvent. Histoire de rester en vie.

Le double de Draco ouvrit la bouche, la referma, voulut parler, n'y parvint pas. Ce n'était pas ça. Il ne voulait pas se protéger. Il est vrai qu'être ami avec l'ennemi de Voldemort, ça n'était pas sans danger. Mais c'était autre chose bien sûr, qui avait poussé le double de Draco à venir parler à Harry.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Harry. Lucius est mon père, comme tu l'as dit. A travers moi, il peut facilement t'atteindre. Je... je vais m'engager au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je dois le faire. Alors, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais nous sommes ennemis, désormais.

Finalement, c'était Draco qui voulait protéger Harry. De quel côté de toute façon, était le Bien ou le Mal ? Tout était une question de point de vue. Ce qui comptait, désormais, était de savoir qui était d'un côté, qui était de l'autre. Ce qui comptait, c'était la Guerre, les gens qu'on aime et qu'on veut protéger, et les autres. C'était le combat. Il fallait tracer une ligne bien nette entre les prétendus Gentils et les prétendus Méchants. Draco et Harry étaient maintenant de part et d'autre de cette ligne, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Jusque-là, les relations qu'entretenaient Draco et Harry dans ce rêve étaient superficielles. Ils étaient de très lointaines connaissances, pour s'être rapidement rencontrés sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y a cinq ans. Mais, du fait de la guerre, soudainement, ils devinrent ennemis. C'était presque gratuit, incompréhensible. Alors que les vrais Harry et Draco, étant déjà rivaux, n'eurent pas de problème à se voir comme des ennemis pendant la guerre, leurs doubles admettaient mal qu'un mage noir puissent ainsi rompre leurs relations cordiales. Toutefois, les deux ayant le sens du devoir, ils avaient décidé de ne plus se fréquenter.

Le souvenir changea.

* * *

« Quand était-il ? » la première question que Draco se posa. Il faisait beau. C'était la fin de l'année scolaire. Il était assis sur son lit, au dortoir, une lettre à la main. De la part de sa mère. Les deux Dracos lurent, à toute vitesse.

« Mon Draco, je t'écris dans la panique. Ton père vient d'arriver au Manoir, il est grièvement blessé. L'expédition au Ministère s'est mal passée, Potter a vite été rejoint par l'Ordre et Dumbledore lui-même. Sirius Black est mort, c'est la seule bonne nouvelle. Mais c'est une maigre victoire : le Seigneur des Ténèbres est furieux. La prophétie a été perdue dans la bataille. Il accuse Lucius. Draco, nous sommes en disgrâce. Je voudrais te garder en dehors de tout cela. Je ne sais pas si cela va être possible. Je t'aime mon fils. »

Cette lettre, Draco l'avait vraiment reçue l'an dernier. Mot pour mot. Il avait bonne mémoire. La relire, même en rêve, ça faisait mal pareil.

Le souvenir changea.

* * *

Severus devant son nez, avec l'air inquiet et pas très content. Ses cheveux longs et gras sur son front, son teint cireux, ses yeux cernés. Comme tous les Mangemorts, il aurait pu aller bien mieux. Et il semblait que Draco contribuait fortement à son état maladif.

- Draco, s'il te plait. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, laisse-moi au moins...

Au moins, quoi ? Pénétrer dans mon cerveau ? Non merci ! Severus était apprécié du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour son talent pour les Potions, sa fidélité, et ses qualités de Legimens. Après tout, le Seigneur lui-même étant un excellent Legilimens, il lui était assez facile de reconnaître le don de Rogue. Contrairement à la jalousie, qui est un sentiment pour les faibles, la reconnaissance n'est pas motivée par un sentiment d'infériorité. C'est plutôt du narcissisme déguisé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en applaudissant l'habileté de Severus, rappelle qu'il est le maître et que, par conséquent, il peut juger des capacités des uns et des autres.

Severus tenta de forcer l'esprit de son neveu mais, malheureusement pour lui, le dit neveu savait se défendre. Grâce à sa tante Bellatrix, qu'il voyait pourtant rarement, il avait appris l'occlumancie. Et il y arrivait plutôt bien. Draco était un garçon naturellement secret. Il croyait fermement que partager ses pensées et ses émotions, c'était donner des armes à de potentiels ennemis de demain. Il n'avait donc pas eu trop de mal à comprendre comment se protéger de l'intrusion psychique. Pour lui, c'était simplement un niveau un peu plus élevé de froideur et d'impassibilité. Aussi, Draco était-il préparé à repousser les assauts mentaux de son parrain, et il le fit sans trop de difficulté. Il était en partie aidé par Severus, qui n'y mettait manifestement pas tout son cœur, de peur, certainement, de le blesser, ou de découvrir des choses qu'il préférait ignorer.

- Draco, laisse-moi t'aider. Je suis ton parrain. Quelle est ta mission ? Où passes-tu ton temps libre ? Est-ce que tu es proche de Harry Potter ?

Cette dernière question était inattendue. Draco et Severus avaient eu cette même conversation, dans la vraie vie, seulement quelques semaines auparavant. Il n'avait pas du tout été question de Potter. Normal d'un côté. Dans la vraie vie, il n'était pas concevable de lui demander s'il "était proche de Harry Potter"...

- Pourquoi serais-je proche de lui ? Il est le... Survivant. Personne ne l'approche vraiment. Ca fait un an qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. Et puis, je sers le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il est notre ennemi ! Il mourra de notre main ! affirma Draco, en exhibant sa marque, sur son bras. Il était furieux.

Comment Severus pouvait-il mettre sa fidélité en question ? Draco ferait tout pour que son père soit pardonné. Aucun faux pas. Il n'aimait que sa famille, qui se résumait à ses seuls deux parents. Son enfance à l'école, où il admirait Harry Potter en secret, était révolue. Ses sentiments personnels importaient peu.

- Draco, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Potter... Potter vivra.

Severus, sans dire un mot de plus, sortit de la pièce, laissant Draco seul. Potter devait vivre... Pourquoi le double de Severus disait-il ça ? Le vrai Severus, tout comme le vrai Draco, avait toujours détesté Potter. Mais finalement, Draco, en plongeant dans ses souvenirs, s'était rendu compte que le brun n'était pas si abruti... Sans cette foutue guerre, ils étaient bien partis, dans ce rêve, pour se fréquenter sans faire d'étincelles. Pourtant, le sort avait été un échec. Même sans les premiers accrochages, même sans se connaître vraiment, ils étaient tout de même devenus ennemis. Comme si Draco n'était né que pour fournir un rival à Harry. Une ombre. Parce que les deux garçons n'étaient pas si différents. Draco était juste _moins_ gentil, _moins_ courageux, _moins_ droit. De toute façon, comparé à Saint Potter, personne n'était de taille. On parle du gamin élevé dans le seul but de se sacrifier pour sauver le monde, qui le sait et à qui ça ne pose pas de problème. Peut-être que Severus non plus ne voulait pas admettre que Potter méritait son statut de héros. En gros, Draco, en concédant que Harry n'était peut-être pas si incapable, avait influencé sa représentation de Severus, son mentor. Dans la vraie vie cependant, le professeur de Potions avait trop de rancune envers James Potter pour aimer Harry et, surtout, trop d'amour pour Lily Evans pour le laisser mourir. Mais cela, Draco ne le savait pas. Dumbledore était la seule personne à savoir que Severus Rogue n'était pas le salaud qu'il prétendait être.

Le souvenir changea.

* * *

C'était une fin d'après-midi. Draco marchait à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Il se dirigeait vers l'alcôve. Il eut, comme tout personnage de fiction au moins une fois dans sa vie, un très mauvais pressentiment. Ca sentait atrocement la fin de rêve abrupte. Ca sentait très vilainement le réveil. Et ça venait d'un coup. Après tant de temps passé à se laisser porter par les événements, à seulement être spectateur, Draco avait peur de se réveiller. Cela signifiait revenir à la réalité, devoir agir et assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Ca n'avait pas été confortable de retrouver son corps de gosse de onze ans et de ne pas pouvoir intervenir. Mais c'était rassurant car rien n'était réel. Tout semblait l'être mais ce n'était qu'un songe. Très long et très complexe, mais pas plus réel que le talent de Granger pour le Quidditch.

Cela signifiait être de nouveau libre. Pire : croire être libre. Car il allait se réveiller convaincu d'avoir vécu ce qu'il n'avait que rêvé. De ne pas connaître Potter mais d'être son ennemi, à cause de la guerre. Il allait se réveiller avec une personnalité bien moins assurée. Peut-être plus noble, dans le fond. Il avait peur. Il avait assisté à une libre adaptation de sa vie. Un remake quoi. Presque divertissant.

Harry était dans la Forêt Interdite, seul. Il pensait, qiu'à ce moment fatidique, il serait accompagné de Ron et Hermione, comme dans la vraie vie. Apparemment, son inconscient préférait se promener seul. Plus facile pour réfléchir. De toute façon, si le Trio avait choisi de se rendre dans l'alcôve tous les jours après les cours, c'était simplement pour éloigner Harry de Malfoy et lui permettre de respirer. Dans le rêve, Malfoy n'était rien pour lui. C'était vrai que le blond l'avait vraiment obsédé à l'époque... Découvrir si oui ou non Draco Malfoy était un Mangemort, pourquoi il disparaissait de la carte, quel était son but... Il avait été jusqu'à se mettre dans le porte-bagage de son compartiment du Poudlard Express pour l'espionner ! Tout ça lui semblait si loin ! Dans ce rêve, Harry n'avait eu aucun souvenir avec Malfoy pendant sa sixième année. Un trou noir. Depuis leur discussion dans la Salle sur Demande, en milieu de cinquième année, ils ne s'étaient plus trouvés en présence l'un de l'autre. C'était étrange. Invraisemblable. Draco faisait tellement partie de sa vie... Et là, il n'était plus rien. Ils avaient rompu les ponts sans même se connaître. Leur seul véritable échange a été pour se déclarer la guerre. C'était complètement stupide.

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, petit-à-petit, les deux garçons commençaient à croire en leurs faux souvenirs. Leurs attitudes se confondaient de plus en plus avec celles de leurs doubles, jusqu'au point où ils ne pouvaient plus savoir si on leur imposait une conduite ou s'ils agissaient de leur propre chef. Bref, la distinction entre rêve et réalité, entre imagination et faits avérés tendait à s'effacer. L'un et l'autre ne savaient plus comment se situer : étaient-ils ennemis ? Étaient-ils rivaux ? Étaient-ils seulement jetés dans deux camps opposés du fait de leur milieu social ? Avaient-ils choisi de ne pas s'aimer, était-ce le destin ou un déterminisme qu'ils ignoraient ? La question était de savoir s'il fallait se rebeller ou non contre l'ordre établi. Réitérer Roméo et Roméo façon sorcier, avec une dose de tragique en moins quand même, ça promettait des étincelles.

Ces réflexions guidèrent les pas du Gryffondor et du Serpentard vers l'alcôve, bien évidemment. Là où tout avait commencé, pensaient les deux adolescents avec une sorte de nostalgie étrange pour leur âge. Concrètement, ils avaient vécu deux fois leur scolarité. Ça leur faisait six années d'expériences de plus, si on était un peu pointilleux. Le moment où Hermione leur avait lancé le sort était six années auparavant pour eux, trois heures seulement pour tout le reste du monde. Trois heures, et tant de choses !

Harry s'était assis dans l'herbe. Il attendait Draco. Il savait qu'il allait arriver. Quand, effectivement, le blond surgit devant lui, tout s'embrouilla. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se parler, de se dire "Au revoir". Draco aperçut un éclair vert, une touffe noir, Harry une touffe blonde, un éclair gris. Ils avaient juste l'impression de mourir. Une partie d'eux-mêmes s'évaporait pour laisser place à un nouveau passé. Quand ils s'étaient endormis, ça avait été doux. Agréable. Le réveil, là, était comme une déchirure. On enfonçait des ongles dans leur chair, pour les retenir ou pour leur arracher un bras. Comme si les souvenirs réclamaient un paiement de sang, pour avoir été trompés. Comme si les deux sorciers, en décidant de se mentir et d'être les seuls dupes de cette farce, commettaient une terrible trahison envers eux-mêmes. S'ils avaient été moins occupés à souffrir, peut-être qu'ils auraient regretté. Regretté d'avoir voulu modifier leurs souvenirs, de ne plus se connaître. Ou regretté que, même avec l'aide du rêve, ils se réveilleront encore ennemis ? Le fait est qu'ils eurent l'impression de mourir, que c'était tout sauf agréable et qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de penser. Tout devint noir.

* * *

**Voilà voilà.** Je suis contente d'avoir fini cette partie, même si ça me plaisait bien quand même. Allez, faut que tout ça bouge dans le Présent ! Ha, et désolée pour la psychologie à deux balles, élans problématiques dus certainement à mon manque de sommeil et le trop-d'heures de révision héhé. Je finirai sur cette belle parole : Draco est définitivement trocoul à écrire. Merci de me lire, qui que tu sois :)


	8. Où l'on se réveille sans comprendre

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** J'ai pas eu énormément de temps pour écrire cette semaine (partiels + déménagement en bus = grosse galère) du coup j'espère que vous êtes encore là ! Faites du bruit X ! (remplacez X par votre ville, merci) Bon, donc le réveil tant attendu de mes deux loulous. Entrée dans la phase terminale de la fic (enfin... Dans la deuxième partie quoi).

**Petit résumé** (je vous rebriefe avec sympathie) : Harry et Draco en ont marre l'un de l'autre, Hermione leur lance un sort, ils sont plongés dans leurs souvenirs, où ils ne sont plus ennemis mais de simples camarades. But, la guerre entre en jeu pendant la cinquième année. Draco amoureux de son père et voulant rétablir l'honneur de la famille, déclare solennellement la guerre à Harry, dans la salle sur demande, de façon mélodramatique, je vous l'accorde. Ils n'ont donc, dans leurs souvenirs, plus de contact jusqu'à leur bref échange de regards dans l'alcôve, qui signe la fin des souvenirs... Et donc ils se réveillent, quelques heures après avoir reçu le sort, persuadés d'avoir vécu ce qu'ils ont seulement imaginé. Voilà, enjoy !

* * *

Draco ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel presque noir. Il ne faisait pas chaud. Pas chaud du tout. Autour de lui, les arbres discutaient tout bas. Leurs branches se frôlaient par moments et, si on tendait l'oreille, on entendait le murmure des feuilles. C'aurait été parfait s'il ne faisait pas si froid. Visiblement, il s'était endormi dans l'herbe humide de l'alcôve, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Pourtant, dès qu'il tourna la tête, tout sentiment d'apaisement ou de relation d'amour fusionnel avec la Nature qui avait pu germer dans son petit cœur fragile d'adolescent s'évanouit d'un coup. A côté de lui, s'éveillant avec difficulté, les paupières encore closes, il y avait Harry Potter. Que faisait-il là ?

Draco se souvenait parfaitement avoir quitté le château, très vite après le cours de Potions, pour se rendre dans son trou de verdure. Du moment où il avait pénétré dans l'alcôve, en revanche, il n'avait qu'un très vague souvenir. Et puis, après, le trou noir. Ca lui semblait très lointain tout ça, même si, au vue du ciel, il ne s'était passé que quelques heures depuis. Il avait comme l'impression d'avoir fait un long, très long rêve, dont il ne se souvenait pas. Ces derniers temps n'avaient pas été très faciles pour lui, le collier et l'hydromiel avaient été de gros échecs. L'armoire à disparaître, qu'il savait être une bonne idée, lui demandait beaucoup de temps. Alors, peut-être que son accumulation de manque de sommeil lui était tombée sur la gueule sans crier gare. Peut-être qu'il avait juste eu un malaise, ce qui expliquerait la difficulté qu'il avait à retrouver ses esprits et rassembler ses souvenirs. Sa mémoire était bien trouble... Mais tout cela, malheureusement, n'expliquait absolument pas la présence du Gryffondor, allongé dans l'herbe à ses côtés. Par Salazar, qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte que Potter l'avait rejoint était une chose, mais le simple fait que Potter l'ait rejoint était déjà, en soi, heu... Alarmant. Que foutait-il donc là ? Et pourquoi lui aussi était-il endormi, comme si tout était normal ? Draco croyait avoir été clair dans la Salle sur demande. Il ne voulait plus aucun contact avec le Brun. Cette formulation mélodramatique (mais selon lui très classe et solennelle) lui parut un éclair de génie.

- Potter. Je croyais avoir été clair dans la Salle sur demande. Je ne voulais plus aucun contact avec toi.

Le brun, s'il l'avait entendu, n'en montra aucun signe. Il ouvrait à peine les yeux. Il avait encore ses lunettes sur son nez. Elles étaient carrément de travers. Avec ses yeux embrumés, ça lui donnait l'air d'une taupe mal réveillée. Ce qu'il était, au demeurant.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter ?

Cette voix lente et traînante, ce ton légèrement hautain... Assez surpris, Harry, ouvrant enfin les yeux, vit le Serpentard blond, à qui il n'avait pas un seul mot depuis leur entrevue, l'an dernier, dans la salle sur demande. Le blond, assis en tailleur dans l'herbe, le regardait de haut. Pourtant, ses cheveux, d'ordinaire impeccablement coiffés, étaient aussi ébouriffés que ceux du Survivant (si cela était possible, bien entendu). Avec ses paupières bouffies, ça lui donnait l'air d'un gosse sortant d'un long sommeil. Harry aurait peut-être plaisanté si l'autre n'avait pas été si agressif.

- Bon, et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dis moi ?

Ils se lancèrent un regard.

« Mais j'étais là avant toi ! » s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Les deux adolescents se figèrent. Aucun des deux n'était tout à fait certain de s'être allongé dans l'alcôve et d'avoir effectivement été là avant l'autre. Tout était si embrouillé ! Il fallait l'admettre, quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ? Personnellement, moi, rien n'est vraiment clair, admit Harry.

Harry lui lançait une perche grosse comme sa... lui lançait une perche. Au nom de leur ancienne neutralité. Autant tirer cette histoire au clair.

- Okay okay, moi non plus, je ne me souviens plus vraiment m'être allongé dans l'alcôve, répondit Draco, de très mauvaise grâce. Pour reprendre contenance, il ajouta : Mais je t'avais dit de ne plus m'approcher.

Harry ne se souvenait pas que le Serpentard avait un si mauvais caractère. Un vrai gamin. Pourtant, le peu de fois où ils s'étaient parlés, le blond s'était montré un peu timide certes, mais plutôt sympa. Enfin, cela faisait bien un an et demi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas regardés ni adressés un mot... Ils étaient alors des enfants. Harry n'avait jamais rien eu contre le Serpentard, au contraire, il l'avait toujours considéré comme le contre-exemple au syllogisme : Tu es à Serpentard, tous les Serpentards sont cons et méchants, tu es con et méchant. Dans l'instant immédiat, le blond était tout bonnement agaçant, un vrai Serpentard. Etre Mangemort, apparemment, ça l'avait bien changé.

- Ecoute, je ne tiens pas à m'engueuler avec toi. Ça ne sert à rien. Peut-être qu'on ne saura jamais pourquoi on s'est réveillé là tous les deux et tant pis. Laissons tomber.

Harry fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais Draco le retint.

- Attends attends attends. Moi je veux savoir. Ca te perturbe pas un peu ? Ton petit monde va bien ? On continue à vivre comme si de rien n'était ?

Non mais sérieux, ça sentait la magie à plein nez cette histoire.

- Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu se passer ? Certainement rien. Allez, je me rentre.

Potter allait se lever, puis il se ravisa. Il était curieux.

- Tu viens souvent ici en fait ? Je te pensais pas du genre bucolique. Harry ajouta un petit sourire, pour faire bon genre. Détendre l'atmosphère avant de partir, ça pouvait être pas mal.

- Bien sûr que je viens souvent ici. J'ai caché mon arme ultime pour tuer Dumbledore dans cette souche, là, regarde.

Harry eut un air effaré.

- Parce que tu me crois, en plus ?

Si le Survivant était aussi crédule, peut-être bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait réussir à le choper, en fin de compte. Puis Draco se rappela que le mage noir avait en effet eu recours à une ruse grosse comme sa... à une ruse assez grossière pour attirer Potter au département des Mystères. Comment avait-il pu croire que Black était vraiment là-bas ? Les forces du Bien faisaient un pari assez risqué en misant sur le petit brun...

- Ce que tu dois faire pour Voldemort ne me concerne pas, soupira Harry. Enfin si, mais tu as toi-même décidé qu'on ne devait pas interférer dans nos affaires respectives, alors je te laisse faire, d'accord ?

Potter était franchement agaçant. Draco avait toujours cru que Harry Potter était un héros. Il l'imaginait plus réactif, moins défaitiste et surtout, plus drôle. Etre l'Elu pendant la guerre, apparemment, ça l'avait changé en un croisement de deux choses un peu molles, genre veracrasse et caca de troll.

- Bref, c'était une plaisanterie, de toute manière. Revenons à nos dragons. Comment ça, il s'est rien passé ? Imagine qu'on nous ait drogué, ou jeté un sort de confusion ? reprit Draco. Ce trou noir, ça pue la magie à plein nez.

- Mais pourquoi faire ?

Draco ricana ouvertement. Cela se confirmait. Potter n'était pas très futé. Désillusion et soulagement pour le blond. Désillusion parce qu'il avait été élevé dans la Pottermania, soulagement parce que Potter n'était qu'un gosse comme un autre. Et pas forcément des plus lumineux...

- Effectivement. Réfléchissons une seconde. Nous sommes deux sorciers dans deux camps ennemis, en pleine guerre. Moi, je ne suis qu'un Mangemort et toi ? Ha oui, qui es-tu après tout ? Seulement, Harry Potter, le Survivant ? Qui voudrait ta peau ou la mienne ?

Potter avait l'air soudain gêné.

- D'ailleurs, heu... Comment t'appelles-tu ? Je sais que tu es le fils de Lucius Malfoy mais...

Le blond bugua. Il allait lui répondre qu'il devait forcément le savoir, enfin, quelle question conne ! Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se présenter, ni chez la couturière ou dans le train, il y a six ans. Le rouquin avait seulement dit en parlant de lui : « Mon père m'a parlé de sa famille, tous blond platine, hein ? Il paraît qu'ils sont riches mais qu'ils ne valent rien là-dedans (le rouquin avait montré son cœur). Son père, Lucius Malfoy, est dans les bottes du premier Ministre, mais tout le monde sait que c'est un ancien Mangemort. » Charmant. Quand ils étaient entrés à l'école, comme ils se connaissait déjà de vue, Draco n'avait jamais pensé à lui donner son prénom.

Le brun attendait visiblement une réponse.

- C'est fou ça ! On se connaît depuis toujours et pourtant je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton prénom ! Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux en riant, mettant, sans le vouloir, sa cicatrice en évidence.

Si Potter trouvait ça drôle... Bien sûr que lui n'avait jamais besoin de se présenter. Sa simple cicatrice – ridicule – parlait pour lui. Draco était un simple élève de Poudlard à ses yeux, qu'il voyait de loin en loin. C'était comme si Potter était sur scène, incarnant le personnage principal, et que tout le public anonyme était dans le noir, inconnu de lui. Il se donnait vraiment en spectacle. Draco sentait poindre sa jalousie, devant le peu d'importance que lui avait, par rapport au brun.

- Draco. Draco Malfoy. Il dit ça en pinçant un peu les lèvres, comme s'il répugnait à prononcer son nom de famille.

Harry eut comme un éclair de lucidité. Bien sûr qu'il s'appelait Draco ! Ca lui semblait tellement évident maintenant.

- Okay, Draco. Moi, c'est juste Harry.

Ils se serrèrent la main, yeux dans les yeux. Parodie de rencontre diplomatique. Après tout, ils avaient été ennemis avant même de savoir _qui_ était l'ennemi. L'identité s'effaçait derrière le statut et l'étiquette « allié » ou « ennemi ». C'était donc une sorte de trêve, à durée indéterminée, et pour motif assez vague.

- Bon, écoute, je crois qu'on devrait vraiment y aller maintenant. Tout le monde doit déjà être dans la Grande Salle, vu la tête du ciel.

Draco acquiesça. Les deux garçons se levèrent et repartirent vers le château.

* * *

- Tout de même, tu as peut-être raison...

Draco sursauta en entendant la voix du brun. Ils marchaient en silence. Harry réfléchissait. Est-ce qu'il y avait de la magie noire là-dessous ?

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, Harry, mais désolé de te décevoir, la magie noire laisse bien plus de traces que ça.

Potter tendit l'oreille. Draco allait-il se confier sur sa terrible vie aux côtés de Lord Voldemort ? Allait-il pleurer ? Très généreusement, Harry pensa qu'il lui prêterait bien son épaule pour épancher ses pleurs. Peut-être même le serrerait-il contre sa poitrine pour le consoler dans ses bras forts et musclés... enfin fins et maigres.

- La magie noire ne laisse pas un arrière-goût de fleurs.

What ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ? Par Merlin, ça se confirme, Draco Malfoy est une jeune fille romantique !

Harry riait. Il trottinait comme un jeune cabris autour de Draco, le poussant comme un enfant. Draco regretta d'avoir pensé que Potter était trop grave depuis qu'il était l'Elu.

- Ho non... Et tu rougis en plus ! Holala... Quand je vais dire ça à Hermione et Ron...

Le blond tiqua. Ces deux noms... Hermione et Ron... Hermione et Ron... Ca lui revenait, Potter avait cité leurs noms dans la Salle sur demande. Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Il avait peur, voilà, c'était ça, peur pour Hermione et Ron, ses deux amis. C'était cette fille aux cheveux emmêlés et le rouquin à l'air de belette, avec qui il était toujours fourré. Hermione et Ron... Plus Draco se répétait leurs noms, plus ils lui semblaient familiers, comme s'il les connaissait depuis toujours... Comme ceux de camarades d'enfance qu'il avait oubliés avec le temps.

- Allez, réagis, Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Potter le poussa doucement. Draco était planté sans bouger depuis quelques secondes.

Le brun l'appelait « Draco » de façon très naturelle. Trop naturelle pour quelqu'un qui prétendait ignorer son prénom un quart d'heure auparavant. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas...

- Bon, allez Draco, c'est pas grave si tu es romantique, je t'en veux pas... Mais bouge, nom de Merlin !

- Que je sois ou non romantique ne te concerne aucunement. Cette histoire de fleurs, enfin, je me suis mal exprimé : s'il s'est passé quelque chose, c'est de la magie blanche, voilà tout.

- Mais franchement, que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé ? On s'est endormis, point final. Draco, faut pas être parano comme ça !

Etait-il paranoïaque ? Voyait-il des ennemis partout ? Potter, lui, ne semblait ne pas vouloir trop se poser de questions. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas le moment rêvé pour se rajouter un problème sur les bras. L'un et l'autre avaient d'autres crapauds à fouetter. Draco, pourtant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, si Harry était aussi insouciant, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas né dans le monde sorcier. Les Moldus, fervents défenseurs de la science qui explique tout (ou du destin, ou de Dieu, selon les cas), croyaient fermement que la magie n'existait pas. Tout ce qui leur paraissait un peu étrange, inexplicable – comme se réveiller à moitié amnésique dans une clairière aux côtés de son pire ennemi – et bien, ils n'en cherchaient pas la cause autre part que dans le hasard des choses. Draco, comme tout enfant élevé par des sorciers, savait que la Magie était la cause de tout dérèglement. Mais peut-être que Draco, à force d'être considéré comme l'ennemi de la majorité des élèves de l'école, finissait vraiment par concurrencer le défunt Maugrey Fol'Oeil.

* * *

- Bon, d'accord. On n'en parle plus, okay ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Les deux adolescents étaient enfin arrivés devant les portes de la Grande Salle, des portes en bois massif qui laissaient tout de même passer le bruit d'un joyeux et très sonore festin. Le Serpentard avait oublié combien ce petit monde était bruyant. Néanmoins, quand ils poussèrent un des deux battants pour rejoindre incognito leurs bancs respectifs (en mode Ninja), le vacarme baissa presque instantanément. Partout, se faisaient entendre des chuchotements aussi discrets que Londubat en cours de Potion. « C'est Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ! » « Son père est un Mangemort ! » « Il paraît que tous les Serpentards sont condamnés à être des partisans de Tu-sais-qui ! » du côté des Serdaigles ou des Poufsouffles. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, eux, étaient trop médusés pour réagir. Que foutait leur idole personnelle avec leur pire ennemi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Et surtout, pourquoi avaient-ils l'air si déconcertés par la réaction tout-à-fait normale de la salle ? Draco et Harry ne rejoignirent donc pas leurs camarades avec la discrétion désirée. On aurait dit qu'entrer en même temps et en retard dans la Grande Salle était quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais dans le mauvais sens du terme. Ils se sentaient comme deux criminels, ayant commis un acte effroyable (mais dont ils ignoraient absolument tout).

Harry s'assit à la place que Ron et Hermione lui avaient laissée. Soulagé, il se rendit compte que ses deux amis étaient les seuls de la salle à ne pas le dévisager comme s'il était couvert de cervelle de chauve-souris.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu...

Hermione ne chercha même pas à être discrète : elle donna un violent coup dans le tibia de son petit-ami pour le faire taire.

- Pas ici, Ron ! chuchota t elle en hurlant (si vous me permettez l'oxymore). Harry, tu as faim j'imagine ? On t'a gardé de côté un bout de tarte à la réglisse et un verre de jus de citrouille. Tiens, prend !

La jeune fille lui jeta littéralement la nourriture à la figure. Elle était un peu trop enjouée pour être sincère, mais Harry ne releva pas. Il semblait que le Trio allait avoir une petite discussion dans la soirée, mais à l'abri de toute oreille, à rallonge ou pas. 

A la table des Serpentards, personne n'osa adresser la parole à Draco. Blaise se contenta de le regarder d'un air inquiet, comme si le blond était atteint d'un rare et très contagieux cas de Pustulotinite. Mais on ne posait pas de question au prince des Serpentards, ce qu'il faisait ne concernait personne. Après tout, peut-être que se rapprocher de Potter était la meilleure façon d'atteindre Dumbledore... La réaction des élèves n'était pas normale du tout. Draco se dit qu'il lui fallait parler avec Blaise. Son meilleur ami était la seule personne à Poudlard en qui il avait assez confiance pour lui confier ses soupçons.

* * *

- Bon, alors, les gars...

Le banquet était terminé. Les trois amis étaient pris dans un flot ininterrompu d'élèves rejoignant leurs dortoirs.

- Harry, pas maintenant, veux-tu ? J'ai des choses à faire avec Ron.

Les oreilles du roux devinrent d'un rouge soutenu.

- Mais Herm...

- Harry, je t'ai dit que non, on parlera tout à l'heure. Nous sommes très pressés. Viens Ron !

Et la brune prit le pauvre Ron par le bras et l'entraîna dans une salle de classe déserte, laissant Harry au milieu du couloir, décontenancé, bousculé à gauche, à droite par des septième année grommelant.

* * *

Le couple était enfermé dans une salle poussiéreuse, qui sentait vaguement le crottin de chèvre. Ils avaient connu plus luxueux pour se coller de très près.

- Hermione, je suis flatté mais ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment ni le bon end...

- Ron, il faut qu'on parle toi et moi, avant de parler à Harry !

Il y eut un blanc.

- Ha, c'était donc ça... Je me disais bien que tu étais un peu trop...

Hermione soupira ouvertement. Elle adorait son petit ami mais parfois, il était un peu trop lent à la détente.

- Bon, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, il faut retrouver Harry. Récapitulons la situation. J'ai lancé un sort à Harry et Malfoy, qui avait pour but de les rendre indifférents l'un à l'autre... Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir marché... Ils arrivent ensemble dans la grande salle en discutant tranquillement... Ils se sont forcément rendus compte que quelque chose ne va pas... Holala, c'est si compliqué !

- Hermione, tu t'y prends mal. Calme toi. Allez, assied-toi et c'est moi qui vais tout résumer. Harry et cet imbécile de fouine se détestaient, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se chercher tous les coins de couloir. Du coup, cette obsession incontrôlable – surtout Harry, il n'arrêtait pas de suivre le nom de Malfoy sur la carte du Maraudeur – leur pourrissait la vie. Tu as dit à Harry qu'il faudrait qu'il oublie Draco et là, Draco nous a entendu et lui aussi est d'accord ! Tu leur lances un sort qui les projette au moment de leurs deux premières rencontres, où en théorie, ils sont censés se parler cordialement ou s'ignorer. Ensuite, ils revivent le reste de leurs souvenirs – soit six années, les pauvres... – modifié selon ce nouveau facteur, sans pouvoir intervenir mais seulement assister au spectacle d'un passé imaginaire, prisonniers d'eux-mêmes, moins présents que leurs doubles. Les voilà enfin qui se réveillent seuls dans l'alcôve, persuadés d'avoir vécu ce qu'ils ont seulement rêvé. Cependant, là où ça se complique, c'est que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est effectivement passé dans ce faux passé. Il faut donc qu'on arrive à faire parler naturellement Harry pour mieux cerner la situation et savoir si oui ou non le sort a été une réussite ou un vrai fiasco. Après, on avisera.

Hermione écoutait Ron en silence. Elle éprouvait une immense fierté de l'avoir comme petit-ami. Quand la Gryffondor avait trop tendance à se focaliser sur la théorie, Ron savait prendre des décisions rapides. Il était, étrangement, bien plus synthétique que sa chérie.

- Donc, tu dis qu'il faut enquêter ?

- Oui, pour savoir _qui_ est devenu notre Harry.

* * *

**Voilà** pour ce soir :) J'ai franchi les 35 pages OpenOffice (et pour moi c'est énormissime !) alors ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! L'histoire va avancer plutôt vite à partir de maintenant, donc accrochez vous :D (j'adore, je me sens trop importante.) Bonne nuit !

Ha, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot d'amour, c'est toujours très émouvant.


	9. Où l'on plonge dans le bordel

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !** Bon déjà, dans le contexte, joyeux noël, bonnes fêtes et tralala :D Bref, chapitre tout frais, tout frétillant, où il y a enfin quelques petits battements de coeur :) J'espère que j'suis pas trop guimauve mais bon, moi je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant !

**Bref résumé :** Après s'être réveillés ensemble dans l'alcôve sans d'autres souvenirs que leur rêve, Harry sans Draco et Draco sans Harry affrontent Poudlard, sans comprendre pourquoi tout le monde s'effarouchent de les avoir vus arriver en retard et en discutant pour le dîner. Et puis, leurs petits cœurs commencent à battre l'un pour l'autre (HEHEHEHE)

* * *

-Harry, vieux, on te cherchait !

Le Survivant ne leva même pas la tête. Enfoncé dans un des vieux gros fauteuils confortables de la salle commune, il faisait semblant de lire avec attention la Gazette de la veille.

- Harry ? Tenta Hermione, devant son manque de réaction.

Le roux lança à sa copine un regard entre crainte et reproche. Si Harry n'avait pas répondu à l'interpellation faussement chaleureuse de Ron, il risquait fort bien de s'énerver s'ils insistaient. Ce qu'il fit.

- Alors comme ça vous me cherchiez ? Vraiment ? Okay, admettons. Je vous crois. Allez-y, prenez une chaise, asseyez-vous maintenant que vous avez fini de faire vos messes basses et que vous vous rappelez enfin de mon existence !

Le Potter avait eu le temps de cogiter ferme. Depuis que Draco et lui étaient arrivés en retard simultanément au dîner dans la Grande Salle, ça n'arrêtait pas de murmurer autour de lui. Malheureusement, Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre très bien de quoi les élèves se parlaient. Il interceptait, de ça de là, toujours les mêmes mots « Mangemort » et « Elu », « destin » et « tragédie ». C'était des mots plutôt courants en ces temps de guerre, mais là, les élèves les prononçaient avec une excitation curieuse, qu'ils réservaient d'ordinaire aux derniers potins. Franchement, l'élu en question ne s'expliquait pas du tout ce joyeux bordel. Et que ses deux meilleurs amis ne soient même pas capables de jouer leur rôle, ça lui avait foutu les boules. Il était seul, comme toujours, se disait-il comme un héros romanesque et romantique. Mis à part que ce qu'il devait affronter n'était pas un groupe de criminels illuminés et fanatiques mais bien une horde de gamines furieuses et avides de ragots. Mais de ragots sur quoi, et qui Merlin ?

- Bon, comme vous n'êtes pas aussi enclins à discuter que vous ne me l'aviez signifié, je vous laisse. J'ai un mot à dire à quelqu'un.

Harry était déjà levé quand Hermione cria à son dos.

- Je... Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit mais... Tu peux juste nous dire qui tu vas voir ? Pour heu... (a jeune fille cherchait désespérément une idée, vite!)

- Au cas où ! Compléta rapidement Ron.

Avant même qu'il ferme la bouche, il sut que Harry ne serait pas crédule (du tout). Mais le brun joua le jeu, pour voir.

- Je sais que les temps sont durs mais... Soit, je vais voir Draco Malfoy. Vous êtes contents ? A tout à l'heure.

Sur ces mots, il fit pivoter le portrait de la Grosse Dame et disparut dans les couloirs du château.

Hermione et Ron, restés dans la salle commune, étaient figés sous la stupeur. Dans quelle bouse de dragon s'étaient-ils encore fourrés ?

Marchant à grands pas d'abord, Harry finit par ralentir. S'il avait lancé le nom du blond à ses amis, c'était pour voir leur réaction. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu dans l'idée d'aller parler à Draco. Les choses étaient de plus en plus étranges. Dans tous les souvenirs de Harry, Draco n'occupait pas une importance particulière. Il était un élève de Poudlard comme un autre, à Serpentard, certes, mais un garçon plutôt sympa, rien de plus ni de moins. Effectivement, il y avait eu cet épisode idiot dans la Salle sur Demande, où le blond lui avait dramatiquement déclaré la guerre et rompu leur semblant d'amitié. Mais de là à dire qu'ils étaient de vrais ennemis... Qu'ils se haïssaient... Non, définitivement, il n'y avait aucune espèce de relation entre eux. D'ailleurs, le brun n'avait appris son nom que tout à l'heure, dans l'alcôve.

Aussi, ne comprenait-il vraiment pas le regard effrayé que ses deux amis avaient eu, quand il avait annoncé aller le voir. Il fallait vraiment qu'il en sache plus sur ce Draco Malfoy, qui semblait, depuis qu'ils s'étaient tout deux réveillés dans l'alcôve, être le sujet de tous les murmures. Après s'être baladé dans les couloirs sombres et silencieux, sans trop craindre la présence de Rusard ou autre nuisible, le Gryffondor était rentré au dortoir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil l'attendait impatiemment. Même s'il avait fait une sieste inattendue dans l'alcôve, il était exténué, comme s'il avait vécu une longue, très longue aventure.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se leva donc avec la ferme résolution de découvrir qui était le blond. Il lui fallait donc trouver un gentil informateur. Sa première pensée fut pour George et Fred Weasley. Mais ils avaient déjà quitté l'école et étaient occupés par leur commerce de Farces et Attrapes. De plus, ils risqueraient de se poser un peu trop de questions et de trouver bizarre son intérêt soudain pour un garçon qui lui était jusque là presque inconnu... Harry avait peur qu'ils en tirent des conclusions hâtives et gênantes concernant, par exemple, son orientation sexuelle. En ce moment, il lui fallait jouer profil bas et ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui, ce qui était plutôt difficile (voire impossible) quand on était l'Elu et déjà l'objet de beaucoup de chuchotements. Il avait notamment constaté que Neville lui jetait de temps en temps des regards effrayés et avait failli s'évanouir quand Harry lui avait répondu d'un regard interrogateur. Vraiment, quelque chose n'allait pas, et il n'y avait que trois personnes à Poudlard en qui il avait assez confiance pour se confier : la première était Dumbledore, les deux autres Ron et Hermione.

Même si hier soir le brun s'était un peu emporté, il était persuadé que son meilleur ami ne lui en voulait déjà plus, surtout s'il revenait pour discuter tranquillement. Ron serait trop soulagé de parler à un Harry amical. De fait, le brun s'était soudain rappelé que, la première fois qu'ils avaient pris le Poudlard Express, Ron avait parlé assez vivement de la famille Malfoy. Aujourd'hui était donc l'occasion de l'interroger sur eux, pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ce mystérieux blondinet. Harry savait que Ron ne lui poserait pas de questions à piège.

- Ron, ça va ?

Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle pour petit déjeuner. Harry était arrivé, tout sourire, comme si toute sa colère s'était évanouie dans l'océan de sa bonté infinie. Il donnait l'air d'avoir fait la paix avec chaque oiseau chanteur de la terre.

Le roux ne sut que répondre. Encouragé par le coup de pied d'Hermione, il lui répondit timidement.  
- Oui, oui ! Beau soleil hein ? Tiens, on t'a pas attendu mais il reste un peu de tout.

- Parfait, j'avais follement envie de tarte à la mélasse !

Le brun s'en servit une bonne part et commença à manger goulûment, comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis plusieurs siècles. Sa bonne humeur, étrangement, inquiéta Hermione.

- Alors, quand est-ce qu'on joue au Quidditch ? Demanda le capitaine de l'équipe. J'ai une de ces envies de voler !

Ron était soulagé. Le Harry qu'ils avaient en face d'eux n'était pas tout renfermé et obsédé par un certain blond, comme il l'avait été ces derniers temps, avant la modification de sa mémoire. Au contraire, il avait bien dormi, il mangeait, il voulait bouger : c'était les signes d'un garçon plein de vie, selon Molly Weasley.

- Quand tu veux mon vieux ! C'est vrai qu'il fait un temps radieux pour une petite partie... A midi, si on a le temps, on sort nos vieilles branches des placards !

Ron s'imaginait déjà, fendant l'air sur son balai, aux côtés de son ami de toujours, Harry Potter, tous deux éclatant de rires cristallins, se lançant le Souafle avec tendresse, dans une amitié virile et fraternelle... Et Harry le fit redescendre brutalement sur terre.

- Si on joue, ce serait mieux contre une équipe adverse... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de proposer ça à l'équipe de Draco Malfoy et des Serpentards ?

Ron voulut pleurer. Harry attaquait fort et direct. Il voulait savoir qui et pourquoi et comment tout le monde parlait de lui et du Serpentard. C'était légitime, mais c'était emmerdant.

- Bon, Ron, je sais bien que tu ne l'aimes pas tellement... Je me rappelle très bien comment tu as parlé méchamment de sa famille, la première fois que nous avons pris le Poudlard Express.

Le couple tendit l'oreille. Harry allait parler d'un de ses souvenirs factices.

- Moi, je n'étais pas là Harry, tu veux bien me raconter ? Demanda Hermione, presque naturellement.

- Je ne sais plus exactement ce qu'il a dit... Quelque chose du genre « Tous blonds platine hein ? Papa m'a parlé de cette famille. Ils sont riches mais ils n'ont rien là dedans » – oui je me souviens de ça, Ron, tu avais montré ton cœur à ce moment-là... Et puis quelque chose sur son père, qui est dans les bottes du Ministre mais qui reste un Mangemort notoire.

Ron et Hermione étaient abasourdis. En réalité, ça avait été Draco qui avait critiqué, rabaissé et s'était moqué de la famille Weasley. Draco, dans le souvenir de Harry, avait apparemment eu le rôle de la victime sans défense, injustement condamnée pour les crimes de son père.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il nous a fait sérieusement depuis tout ce temps ? Rien qui ait vraiment confirmé tes soupçons, Ron.

En réalité, les méfaits de Draco Malfoy étaient si innombrables qu'il était impossible de tous les énumérer. Il avait volé le Rappel-tout de Neville, provoqué Harry en duel pour ne pas y aller, fait vomir des limaces à Ron après avoir insulté Hermione, poursuivi Buck en justice, créé ces immondes badges pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, inventé cette chanson ridicule « Weasley is our king », collaboré avec Ombrage contre l'A.D et très récemment avait tenté deux fois, sans succès, d'assassiner le directeur. Mais visiblement, pour le Harry sans Draco, le blond n'avait rien fait de tout ça.

- Heu, il y a bien eu cette fois où... Ron improvisa. Harry avait envie de parler et il fallait qu'il parle pour que Hermione et lui sachent ce qu'il avait cru vivre, et qui était ce Draco que Harry croyait avoir connu.

- Oui, bon, cette fois-là, c'est vrai. (Harry avait été pris au piège, et parlait sans réfléchir.) J'admets qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du être aussi mélodramatique, mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir...

- Oui oui, mais...

Draco avait des tendances mélodramatiques certes mais...

- Bon, d'accord, on aurait pu faire ça autre part aussi, mais la Salle sur Demande c'était aussi un lieu adapté...

- Heu oui...

Le dialogue prenait une tournure inattendue et non désirée. Le couple se regardait sans comprendre. Ils avaient peur que leur meilleur ami leur révèle accidentellement que Draco était son plan cul, dans le rêve. Harry, lui, était trop absorbé par ses souvenirs pour les remarquer.

- Ha, il a été doux, c'est vrai, je crois même qu'il a pleuré.

Les têtes du roux et de la brune étaient emplies d'images de corps nus enlacés, de gémissements et de rougissements. Ils luttaient pour ne pas interrompre la révélation de leur ami.

- Bref, il n'aurait pas du me déclarer la guerre comme ça.

Le couple soupira intérieurement. Ce n'était donc que ça... Pardon ? La guerre ? Draco et Harry avaient-ils finalement été amenés à devenir ennemis, même au sein du rêve, où ils ne se détestaient pas ?

- C'est vrai, il n'aurait pas du... Ron tenta de relancer son ami.

- Non mais tu es d'accord finalement ! Draco est un garçon très gentil, on se connaît peu mais je l'aime bien, il n'y a pas de raison que nous soyons ennemis à cause d'une stupide guerre ! D'ailleurs, dans l'alcôve, hier soir, on s'est charrié mais on a pu un peu discuter !

Que Harry puisse associer les groupes de mots « aime bien », « très gentil » « on s'est charrié » avec « Draco », c'était effroyablement indignant et TRES préoccupant. Le rêve avait apparemment bien rempli son rôle : ils n'étaient désormais plus ennemis et ne se haïssaient plus le moins du monde, quoique la guerre les oppose malgré eux. Cependant, le rêve avait créé une situation extraordinaire et effrayante. Si Harry et Draco n'avaient pas été ennemis et se considéraient réciproquement comme de simples camarades, comme c'était désormais le cas, ils seraient amenés à être intrigués l'un par l'autre et à... Ron et Hermione ne voulaient pas pousser plus loin les conséquences de leur sort désastreux.

- Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ?

Harry se rendit soudainement compte qu'il s'était échauffé. Il avait presque avoué et crié en toutes lettres son affection nouvelle pour le blond. Pourquoi ? Et d'ailleurs, quelle affection nouvelle ? D'où est-ce que cela lui venait-il ? Pourquoi pensait-il tant à Draco ?

- Bon heu Harry, si on allait en cours ? On est avec Rogue, donc mieux vaut arriver à l'heure...

Ron et Hermione étaient dans un état de choc critique. Le Trio se leva de concert. Pourtant, un observateur attentif aurait senti entre les trois membres une petite gêne, un petit quelque chose, comme un grain de sable entre les fesses, qui coinçait. Le Harry qui était là n'était pas le même et pourtant si. Est-ce que la mémoire, qui est l'appréhension personnelle du passé par un sujet peut tenir lieu de passé ? En bref, est-ce que des souvenirs peuvent être plus constitutifs et importants pour une personne que des faits avérés ? Si oui, le Harry actuel n'était pas le Harry d'avant le sort. Il avait vécu une scolarité, une adolescence, une vie différentes de ce que le Harry d'avant le sort avait vécu. Si les souvenirs sont et font la personne, Hermione et Ron avaient tué leur meilleur ami pour en faire un nouvel être avec une mémoire en carton. Un Harry sans Draco comme rival, ce n'était même plus un Harry, c'était autre chose, avec un vague air de Potter.

Est-ce que le fait que la victime ait été consentante rend le crime moins condamnable ? Est-ce qu'on a vraiment le droit de demander à des amis de disparaître, d'être remplacé par un autre ? Hermione et Ron étaient-ils seulement complices ou bien coupables ? Effacer l'animosité entre Draco et Harry, c'était tuer les deux garçons. Le sort avait donc fait plus d'une victime...

* * *

Draco, trônant à la table des Serpentards, comme d'accoutumé, regardait distraitement la Grande Salle. Il y avait du bruit, comme à l'ordinaire. Les élèves se levaient pour aller discuter avec d'autres, lisaient le journal, petit déjeunaient sans élégance. Draco, lui, mangeait peu le matin. Il avait l'esprit encore trop embrumé pour se rappeler qu'il avait un estomac, qui lui réclamerait sa dose de kilocalories.d'ici une demi-heure. Mais dans l'immédiat, il n'avait pas faim. Se forcer à faire quoique ce soit dont il n'avait pas envie n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

La veille, il n'avait pas pu discuter avec Blaise. Ou plutôt, il s'était retenu de lui demander à parler. Il avait eu peur de paraître plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était ou d'éveiller ses soupçons. Mais, tout de même, il n'en pouvait plus. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans l'alcôve, l'image de Harry Potter lui trottait malgré lui dans la tête. Il revoyait le brun danser devant ses yeux, rire en le charriant, en le poussant tendrement s'éveiller dans l'herbe de l'alcôve... Les quelques scènes d'hier soir se jouaient et se rejouaient en boucle dans sa tête. A en devenir dingue. C'était mièvre, dégueulasse, consternant. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose – il ne savait pas quoi – l'habitait, que ce n'était pas lui – impossible ! – qui était fasciné par le brun gringalet.

Et pourtant, son admiration secrète pour l'Elu était revenue sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il l'assumait mal, mais du moins en avait-il conscience. Le brun avait toujours été celui qu'il aurait idéalement voulu être, et qu'il n'aurait pu et ne pourrait jamais devenir. Draco était fils de Mangemort, était lui-même Mangemort. Comme la plupart des sorciers, il croyait au destin. Les Moldus, qui adorent donner ce qu'ils appellent une explication rationnelle et scientifique à ce qu'ils comprennent mal, ignorent tout simplement les causes qui les dépassent. Ils se croient libres, alors que tout en eux est déjà décidé. Les sorciers, eux, savent qu'il y a des forces plus grandes que celles du Moldu : il y a la Nature, la Magie, le Destin. Naître Malfoy et naître Potter, ça déterminait inéluctablement ton destin. Celui de Potter, être un héros à Gryffondor celui de Draco, être un méchant vilain Serpentard.

- Dray... Ca va ?

Draco sursauta. Plongé dans ses pensées, appuyé sur son coude, il fixait le Trio sans les voir. Il devait avoir le regard un peu trop vide pour que Blaise l'interpelle de la sorte.

- Oui oui, ça va. D'ailleurs, je peux te dire un mot avant qu'on aille en cours ?

Blaise était un peu étonné mais pas franchement surpris. Le blond avait l'air pensif depuis hier soir, et il lui arrivait, parfois, de se confier à lui. Disons plutôt que c'était lâcher son sac : Blaise servait plus ou moins de punching ball ou de journal intime, (dépend du point de vue).

- Blaise, même si tu es regrettablement né Moldu, tu sais que dès qu'il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel, c'est forcément du à la Magie, non ?

Les deux Serpentards se dirigeaient vers les sous-sols, en empruntant des couloirs peu fréquentés. Blaise réfléchit une seconde et répondit que oui, effectivement, la Magie était souvent la cause du bizarre.

- Bon. Alors imagine que tu te réveilles à côté d'un type à qui tu n'as pas parlé depuis bien plus d'un an, et qui est ton adversaire dans la guerre. De plus, tous les deux vous avez l'esprit trouble, comme s'il avait été perturbé par heu... Par exemple la Magie.

- Okay Dray, qui est ce type et qu'est ce que tu crois avoir subi ?

Draco marqua une petite pause.

- Je me suis réveillé à côté de Harry Potter, sans aucun souvenir de pourquoi nous étions là tous les deux. Je ne sais pas qui à fait ça, ni pour quoi.

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Blaise, c'est que les deux ennemis de toujours s'étaient encore pris la tête et après un duel intense étaient tombés dans les pommes. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans les paroles de Draco. Il n'avait pas dit « Je me suis réveillé à côté de cette chiasse de dragon à hémorroïdes de Potter ». Et Blaise était sûr que ça ne faisait pas plus d'un an que les deux rivaux de toujours s'étaient adressés la parole pour la dernière fois. Il y a quelques jours à peine, ils s'étaient croisés et parlés au détour d'un couloir même s'il s'agissait plus d'insultes que d'un dialogue à proprement parler. Zabini, toutefois, ne tint pas à relever l'étrange neutralité du discours de Draco.

- Peut-être que vous vous êtes simplement battus ?

- Nous, se battre ? On n'en est pas encore à là !

Que sous-entendait Blaise ? Harry et lui n'étaient pas en si mauvais termes...

- Mais enfin Draco ! Il s'agit de cette petite connasse de Potter ! Reprend toi !

Zabini s'inquiétait sévère. Est-ce que Malfoy était malade ?

- Tu parles sans le connaître !

C'était un cri du cœur, un peu pathétique, mais sortant de la bouche de Draco Malfoy... Draco Malfoy, défendre Harry Potter ? Malfoy, prétendre connaître Potter ? Que se passait-il ? Draco avait simplement l'impression d'être une gamine prépubère et amoureuse d'une star. Mais Zabini ne pouvait et ne voulait pas croire ses oreilles. Draco n'avait pas pu dire ça. Que lui avait-on fait, fichtre ? Mais si Draco et Blaise s'étonnèrent avec effroi des paroles prononcées par le blond, ce n'était rien comparé à l'horreur que ressentirent Ron et Hermione, en les interceptant. Les deux Serpentards et les trois Gryffondors étaient arrivés aux cachots au même moment, par deux chemins différents. Et malheureusement, attendant sagement devant la classe de potions, il y avait déjà plusieurs autres élèves, qui les regardaient sans voix, les yeux ronds. Bref, tout le monde avait entendu ce qui pouvait tenir lieu de déclaration d'amour de la part de Draco à un Harry rougissant et qui ne désirait plus qu'une chose : disparaître.

* * *

**Voilà voilà !** Ca prend bien sûr une tournure plus légère du coup, personne ne se comprend etc. :D J'ai mis un peu de lumière sur Harry, ayant beaucoup parlé de Draco jusque là. Et puis un peu de Ron et Hermione aussi, vu que ça va avec. Sur ce, gros poutous, merci merci si vous me lisez là, tout de suite, maintenant. Ah, et un petit mot s'iou plaît, c'est Noël hein ! :D :D


	10. Où l'on a renoncé à comprendre

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Je publie ce chapitre en ayant déjà écrit (presque) la fin de la fic. Du coup, ça me rend un peu tristoune. D: En même temps, je suis vachement fière d'avoir tenu une histoire de bout en bout dans un assez bref laps de temps. \o/ Mission accomplie quoi.

Bref résumé : Harry et Draco, réveillés de leur rêve où ils ne sont pas ennemis, ne comprennent pas grand chose aux réactions de.. de tout le monde en fait. Blaise, devant la salle de Potions, insulte vaguement Potter et... Draco lui gueule qu'il parle sans le connaître, en jeune pucelle qu'il est devenu. Enjoy !

* * *

- Tu parles sans le connaître !

Après ce cri du cœur de demoiselle amoureuse, il était difficile, voire impossible, pour quiconque de reprendre contenance. Mais n'oublions pas qu'il ne s'agissait justement pas de n'importe qui, mais bien de Malfoy, rien de moins que le roi de la rhétorique. Une remarque à ce propos : il faut l'excuser si certaines paroles trop pâquerette s'échappent ces derniers temps de sa bouche. Soyez certains que s'il n'avait pas subi ce sort de modification de souvenirs, jamais il n'aurait toléré un tel degré de poufsoufflerie de sa part. Rappelez-vous seulement qu'il n'est plus vraiment lui, sous l'emprise de ses souvenirs faussés. Il est, le pauvre, dupé par sa propre mémoire, c'est à dire, lui-même. On peut dire qu'il ne se possède plus. Bref, il n'est donc pas sincèrement devenu un débiloïde sans cervelle, passionnément fou de l'Elu. Il croit l'être, tout simplement, mais la seule conviction, parfois, fait prendre les rêves pour la réalité. La foi, c'est croire, envers et contre tout, en dépit des preuves, en dépit des oppositions, des faits. Draco et Harry, donc, en ce retour à Poudlard après leur rêve avaient une foi absolue en leur nouveau passé. Draco supposait que quelque chose d'anormal s'était passé dans l'alcôve, mais, vous-mêmes, réfléchissez bien : est-ce qu'à chaque événement étrange vous accusez et remettez entièrement en cause toute votre mémoire ? Non, la mémoire, justement, c'est votre amie fidèle... Il y a peut-être une seule chose qui puisse vraiment faire flancher ta confiance en tes souvenirs : les témoignages de masse. Mais alors, d'une très, très, très grosse masse. Dans le cas présent, pourtant, personne ne les fera douter d'eux-mêmes. Au contraire, ils croient fermement en leurs souvenirs et doutent plutôt de leurs amis, qui cherchent visiblement à les séparer, sans raison apparente. Plutôt que de penser que le problème vient d'eux-mêmes, ils pensent naturellement qu'il vient des autres – compréhensible. Fin de la parenthèse, revenons-en à notre déclaration d'amour enflammée.

- Tu parles sans le connaître !

Neville regarda Ron qui regarda Hermione qui regarda Harry qui voulait regarder n'importe qui, sauf Draco. Mais il ne pouvait quitter ses yeux du blond. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Le blond avait-il bien insinué (pour l'esprit peu perspicace de Harry ce n'était qu'une insinuation, pour le nôtre, c'était tout à fait explicite) qu'il... Enfin, que... Comment formuler ça ? Draco l'avait défendu, voilà tout. Pour Harry, c'était la naissance d'une sorte de fleur de l'espoir colorée et parfumée s'épanouissant généreusement dans son cœur (haha) – mais en même temps de la honte et de la gêne. Beaucoup de gêne. Il ne voulait pas qu'on suppose, à tort ou à raison, une quelconque histoire entre eux deux. Voyons maintenant la réaction des autres, qui était bien pire, car eux, contrairement aux deux intéressés, savent que le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se haïssent cordialement. Neville n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles, qui le trahissaient souvent, de toute façon. Malfoy, cet imbécile fini, défendre Harry ? Empêcher Zabini de l'insulter ? C'était incompréhensible. Malfoy _adorait_ (le mot était même un peu trop faible) insulter Harry, c'était un de ses passe-temps favoris. Il adorait lui donner des surnoms dégradants et blessants, lui rappeler que ses parents étaient morts et que lui n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre. C'était le cours normal des choses. Mais là, le voir émotif et perdre le contrôle, le voir agir heu... comme... Il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible, mis à part, peut-être, avec le personnage féminin d'un téléfilm romantique américain... C'était effrayant. Et effarant. C'était comme si Malfoy se dévêtait en public et balançait son caleçon à la gueule de tous. Non, même dans une situation aussi improbable, il saurait garder sa dignité.

Mais ne nous inquiétons pas trop, Draco avait gardé des vestiges enfouis de son ancien caractère et retrouva, un instant, une répartie digne de ce nom. Peut-être que son inconscient et son ancien Lui se révoltèrent littéralement de son actuelle condition misérable, et tentèrent de sauver les apparences. Le fait est qu'il réussit à s'extirper tant bien que mal de ce dérapage de pathétisme aigu.

- Tu fais erreur, Blaise. Harry Potter n'est pas une petite connasse. C'est une jeune fille au cœur sensible qui s'endort dans des alcôves, au milieu de la Nature. C'est tout-à-fait différent. Plus noble mais plus ridicule.

Draco dit ça avec son petit sourire narquois si habituel que Blaise y crut et sourit à son tour. Le blond avait sa petite vengeance contre Harry, qui l'avait lui-même traité de « jeune fille romantique », hier soir, quand ils rentraient de l'alcôve. Harry, bien entendu, quoique sidéré de l'attitude du Serpentard, ne pouvait pas répondre que « Draco Malfoy, lui aussi, est une jeune fille au cœur sensible qui s'endort dans des alcôves. ». Ce serait donner le gourdin au troll pour se faire battre : en effet, ça ne pouvait qu'engendrer d'autres rumeurs, qui grossissant grossissant finiraient par raconter qu'Harry Potter lui-même avait affirmé fourniquer avec Malfoy dans des alcôves en lisant des poèmes champêtres. Bref, Harry décida de limiter les dégâts, c'est à dire de ne pas nier ni répliquer. En silence, il entra dans la classe de potions, accompagné de Ron et Hermione.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent dans cette ambiance étrange, où Draco et Harry se confrontaient régulièrement l'un et l'autre à des réactions d'incompréhension de la part de leurs entourages respectifs. Tantôt c'était Crabbe et Goyle qui voulaient (on l'accorde, ce n'était pas très brillant) envoyer des boules puantes derrière eux, où se trouvait justement le Trio. Ils se heurtaient au refus catégorique de Draco, prétextant qu'ils n'étaient plus en première année et que même en première année, il ne se serait jamais abaissé à faire cela. Pourtant, les deux gorilles étaient persuadés d'en avoir jeté abondamment, et sur ordre de Draco, dans le dos de Potter durant leurs premiers temps à l'école. Cependant, ils avaient toujours obéi servilement à Malfoy, et même s'il leur semblait changé, plus pensif et moins drôle, ils n'osèrent rien lui dire et mirent cela sur le compte de son épuisement à accomplir sa difficile tache, tuer Dumbledore. Leur imagination, aussi fertile que celle d'une morue, ne pouvait pas concevoir que Draco puisse éprouver autre chose que de la haine envers de Potter. Ils avaient peur du changement et pour eux, tout serait toujours pareil, comme si le futur était du passé. Draco pour toujours leur leader et Potter, leur ennemi juré. Tantôt c'était Ginny, qui venait parler Quiddtch à son ex-petit ami et capitaine d'équipe, et voulait qu'ils élaborent une tactique spéciale anti-Serpentard. Harry, gentiment, lui rappelait que la compétition entre les Maisons n'était pas tout et qu'il fallait surtout être solidaires, en ces temps durs. Ginny pensait qu'il se concentrait sur des missions secrètes confiées par le Directeur et qu'il avait moins de temps à consacrer au sport. Sa combativité entièrement mobilisée contre Vous-savez-qui, il n'en aurait gardé que peu pour Malfoy. Elle trouvait ce brusque changement incompréhensible mais très raisonnable et le laissa tranquille.

Les quelques proches des deux garçons, donc, n'osaient pas tellement leur faire part de leur désarroi : après tout, chacun était considéré comme un héros et donc légèrement craint. Du côté des Serpentards, l'appréhension et la lâcheté clouaient les bouches de la plupart d'entre eux. Que Malfoy passe moins (ou plus du tout) de temps à emmerder Potter, après tout, c'était son problème. Blaise, depuis l'épisode devant la classe de potions, n'avait pas trop adressé la parole à Draco. Il évitait de lui rappeler son existence, de peur de subir sa vengeance pour l'humiliation que Blaise lui avait accidentellement fait souffrir. Pansy Parkinson pensait que le blond se confierait de lui-même à elle : au contraire, il était heureux qu'elle ne lui prête aucune attention. Il avait toujours détesté la manière dont elle le collait de bien trop près, agitant indécemment sa poitrine sous son nez. Non pas que ça lui déplaise, mais qu'il trouvait qu'elle manquait d'amour propre.

Les seules personnes à Poudlard à savoir pourquoi le blond et le brun semblaient en décalage depuis quelques jours étaient Ron et Hermione. Les deux meilleurs amis de Harry étaient donc les plus embarrassés par la tournure malencontreuse des choses. Eux savaient parfaitement que quand Harry niait devant Colin Crivey avoir jamais joué au Quidditch en première année, ce n'était pas par fausse modestie ou à cause de la fatigue mais bien parce qu'il n'en avait aucun souvenir. C'était comme si lui et le blond évoluaient dans un univers parallèle qui s'était accidentellement superposé à notre monde. Presque tout concordait mais des petits trucs – pas grand chose, mais suffisamment pour ça se remarque – coinçaient. Personne pourtant ne contredisait franchement Harry quand il avait tort, même s'il y avait toutefois des échanges de regards, dans un silence pesant. Ron grognait seulement, désespérant de voir son meilleur ami perdu. Il aurait voulu tout lui avouer. Le plus tôt serait le mieux selon lui. Mais Hermione le lui avait fermement défendu, alors qu'ils se disputaient, une fois de plus, sur la suite des événements.

* * *

- Ecoute, Ron, je sais bien que c'est parce que ça te fait de la peine de le voir comme ça que tu veux lui parler mais ça pourrait le rendre fou ! Imagine qu'on te raconte que tous tes souvenirs sont faux et qu'ils sont seulement des fantaisies de ton imagination... Que ton identité n'est basée que sur du vent... C'est comme te dire que tu n'existes pas, que tu t'es toi-même inventé !

Ron était furieux et surtout très triste. Il venait encore d'écouter Harry parler de Malfoy, cet étrange et mystérieux Serpentard, auquel il n'avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'à cette année mais qui aujourd'hui l'intriguait beaucoup. Ce blond à l'air si parfait et si profond, tellement différent des autres.. « Mais chut Ron ! Si tu es mon ami, garde le secret, j'ai honte... » Tout ce baratin sur Draco ennuyait profondément le roux et éveillait en lui un sentiment de pitié envers son ami, ce qu'il détestait par dessus-tout. Qui pouvait pourtant ne pas avoir pitié de Harry, alors qu'il tombait peu à peu sous le charme d'un type qu'il prenait pour un saint mais qui lui avait fait les pires crasses du monde, dans une autre vie ?

- Hermione, ça ne peut pas continuer indéfiniment ! Il faut bien que ça s'arrête ! On a assez joué avec lui, tu ne crois pas ? Il est celui qui souffre ici, sans même plus savoir pourquoi ! Qu'importe le choc, il faut qu'il sache la vérité, le laisser vivre dans un mensonge vraiment...

- Mais il était d'accord ! Harry et Malfoy n'en pouvaient plus l'un de l'autre ! Ca aussi, il fallait que ça s'arrête, c'était invivable ! Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se raccrochait désespérément au fait que oui, Harry et Draco avaient voulu ce sort.

- Et tu crois qu'ils sont plus heureux, là, hein ? Tu crois que Harry a plus de temps à consacrer à rechercher Tu-sais-qui ? Bordel, c'est qu'un ado, on est tous des gosses ! Malfoy, c'était la seule préoccupation de gosse qu'il avait, un rival, voilà, juste un rival d'écolier ! Des plaisanteries de mauvais goût, certes, mais des farces de gamins ! Sans lui, il n'est plus que l'Elu ! Il a perdu son identité pour juste devenir son putain de _rôle_ d'Elu !

D'ordinaire, Hermione Granger avait toujours raison. C'était quelque chose de formidable mais d'aussi très embêtant, dans les cas exceptionnels où, invraisemblablement, elle avait tort. Elle était si habituée à tout expliquer à son meilleur ami ou à son copain, à être considérée par tous comme une source sûre qu'elle avait du mal à se remettre en question. Toutefois, elle reconnaissait souvent que Ron était un meilleur tacticien qu'elle, car il savait faire une chose qui demande beaucoup de courage, chose dont elle est incapable : foncer sans trop avoir réfléchi. « sans trop », voilà exactement ce qui était admirable chez Ron : il réfléchissait tout juste assez. Pendant cette dispute-là pourtant, elle eut du mal à admettre que Ron avait raison. Elle était la personne qui avait jeté le sort ayant fait de leur meilleur ami un étranger très familier. Elle ne pouvait PAS avoir fait d'erreur. Elle avait auparavant pensé à tout, envisagé toutes les conséquences : Harry et Draco auraient du revenir au présent sans animosité et sans grand intérêt l'un pour l'autre. Tout semblait pourtant s'être passé comme dans ses plans. Harry leur avait raconté tout-à-l'heure, après que Ron lui ait demandé plus ou moins subtilement de le faire, les souvenirs qu'il croyait avoir eu avec Draco. Il en avait peu, et ils n'étaient pas vraiment palpitants. Ce n'était que de courts échanges entre deux élèves d'une même école. Il leur avait d'ailleurs révélé n'avoir appris son prénom que très récemment. Sans doute Harry avait-il trouvé l'intérêt de ses amis pour Malfoy (toujours lui !) assez suspect, mais tout le monde, de toute façon, se comportait étrangement ces derniers temps. Harry avait décidé que les gens étaient en manque de ragots et qu'ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur les deux personnes arrivés en retard au banquet cette soirée-là, voilà tout.

Donc, si on se référait au court récit de Harry, le sort avait été une réussite. Les deux garçons étaient bien revenus sans se connaître vraiment. Alors quand est-ce qu'avait pu s'éveiller cette malsaine attirance ? Car, sujet de dispute courant encore une fois, Harry et Draco étaient inéluctablement attirés l'un par l'autre. Ca se sentait, aux regards un peu insistants, aux sourires. Et puis, Harry l'avait ouvertement avoué à Ron. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand et où ? Tant de grosses questions qui trituraient les méninges des deux meilleurs amis de Harry. Hermione culpabilisait, et le mot n'est pas assez fort. Elle était celle qui avait proposé et jeté le sort, elle était la véritable responsable de la perte de leur ami et de son amour insensé pour cet imbécile fini de Malfoy. Quand elle croisait le Serpentard, elle ressentait néanmoins presque de la nostalgie pour son ancien caractère, si enflammé. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais aimé Malfoy et l'avait même, une fois, giflé de toutes ses forces. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu souhaité, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu leur faire, voir son regard gris éteint, comme flou.

- Ron, Ron... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Hermione pleurait doucement.

- Ecoute, je crois qu'on ne peut qu'attendre. Après tout, c'est toi la voie de la raison, lui répondit doucement le roux, avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Harry leur manquait tellement !

* * *

Hermione avait remarqué le regard terne du Serpentard. Effectivement, il était le plus atteint des deux victimes du sort. Il sentait monter en lui une envie folle de parler à Harry Potter. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, mais c'est comme si le brun lui _manquait_. C'était exactement ça : une sensation de manque, de vide de quelqu'un, personne qu'il ne connaissait pourtant que très peu. C'était angoissant, parce que le Serpentard avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le Survivant. Heureusement, il était plutôt facile d'obtenir des renseignements sur lui : il lui suffisait d'ouvrir quelques livres ou de feuilleter les journaux, on en parlait continuellement. Draco avait d'ailleurs du mal à se rendre compte que l'icône de toute une génération, l'enfant qui a survécu, le garçon le plus célèbre de toute la communauté magique tout de même ! Était presque sous son nez. Il était là, au château, mais insaisissable. Draco, finalement, avait envie que sa fascination soit réciproque, mais ne pouvait y croire. Il n'avait pas grand chose à offrir au héros, mis à part la grande richesse de sa famille, et leur sympathique réputation de Mangemorts. Nous sommes donc en présence d'un mignon petit Draco timide et complexé, d'un Harry un peu paumé dans la vie, lui aussi intrigué par le blond et d'élèves chuchotant sur une possible relation entre les deux ennemis jurés d'antan.

* * *

Draco se retourna, surpris. Il avait cru entendre son nom. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment trop parano. Ils étaient en cours commun de potions et le blond s'ennuyait ferme. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le réveil du sort. Les rumeurs s'étaient un peu calmées, étant donné que les deux victimes du sort ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis le désastre devant la salle de Potions. Tout doucement, un tout petit bout de parchemin lui atterrit dans les mains. Il n'y avait que quelques mots : « Salle sur demande, après les cours ». Ne condamnez pas son cœur qui rata un battement, car le vôtre aurait certainement fait pareil dans la même situation. Comment ne pas ressentir de l'excitation à la réception d'un rendez-vous du type qui vous attire ? Draco aurait bien voulu se retourner, puis il se reprit. Il allait encore se comporter comme une Poufsouffle écervelée ! Horreur.

Il se produisait une terrible joute en lui dont il ne soupçonnait absolument pas l'existence. Il y avait, en surface, ce Draco sans Harry, midinette effroyablement niaise, mais aussi plus sincère et peut-être plus humaine. Au fond de lui, recouvert par l'autre, il y avait toujours le vrai Draco, qui détestait Harry Potter et les mielleuseries. Les deux Draco cohabitaient, l'un suffoquant sous le poids de l'autre, cherchant à refaire surface, criant à l'autre d'arrêter de niquer sa réputation ! Il reprendra bientôt le contrôle... Mais chaque chose en son temps, notre Draco pour l'instant est toujours romantique et attend la fin du cours avec impatience et appréhension. De quoi Harry voulait-il bien lui parler, eux qui avaient pourtant décidé tacitement de ne rien faire qui puisse faire enfler les rumeurs ?

Harry avait hésité à parler de ce rendez-vous avec ses deux amis. Quelque chose le retint. J'aimerais écrire que c'est son autre Lui qui, comme celui de Draco, se réveillait de temps en temps pour l'empêcher de se ridiculiser encore plus et pour le retenir d'aller voir son ennemi de toujours de son plein gré avec un sourire idiot cousu sur le visage. Malheureusement, le vrai Harry luttait bien moins que celui de Draco. Cela tenait au fait que le sort n'avait tout simplement pas tellement changé le Gryffondor : il était toujours obnubilé par Malfoy, et suivait toujours son nom sur la carte du Maraudeur. Son caractère était resté plus ou moins le même, sa haine contre Malfoy en moins. C'est parce qu'il est le héros, et un héros peut vivre sans son rival. Malfoy, lui, n'avait pas eu la chance d'être le personnage principal : il dépendait du héros, existait pour et par lui. Sans Harry donc, Draco était tout à fait autre chose, ce qui ne plaisait pas DU TOUT au vrai Draco.

Bref, donc si Harry ne confia pas son rendez-vous avec Malfoy à Ron et Hermione, ce n'était pas à cause de l'éveil de son vrai Lui, mais par méfiance. Il trouvait le couple un peu bizarre, un peu distant. Souvent, ils s'éclipsaient dans la bibliothèque, dans des salles de classe désertes et le laissaient seul. Il savait bien qu'ils formaient un couple et qu'il ne pouvait pas tout le temps être avec eux, mais il avait l'impression d'être mis à l'écart, comme s'ils étaient maintenant gênés en sa présence. Le brun avait hâte de rejoindre le Serpentard, avec qui il était sûr de pouvoir partager et rire de ce qu'il avait lu ce matin.

* * *

**Voilà voilà !** Au chapitre prochain, donc, un joli RDV dans la Salle sur demande... Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais couper tout ça, enfin bref, on verra bien, vu que c'est déjà écrit !

Si vous avez le temps/envie laissez un petit message histoire de savoir comment vous appréhendez tout ça :D


	11. Où l'on est le couple-phare de la guerre

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Okay, vu que j'ai pas eu à écrire le chapitre (vous vous rendez compte, j'ai juste eu à le relire oh joie, merci à ma volonté \o/ ), je publie assez vite. Bon, parce que je m'en fous un peu de ménager du suspens et tout. Et parce que j'ai envie de publier la scène de... d'amour hein, bien sûr.

**Bref résumé :** Les souvenirs de Harry et Draco ont été modifiés par un sort lancé par Hermione. Ils ont oublié qu'ils étaient ennemis et se tournent maintenant rudement l'un autour de l'autre, sans comprendre pourquoi tout le monde s'effarouche. Ils s'éloignent aussi peu à peu de leurs amis, avec qui ils ne sont plus en phase. Harry a envoyé un petit mot à Draco, en cours de Potions "RDV après les cours, Salle sur demande". Il veut lui parler de quelque chose qui l'a fait rire. Mais que va t il vraiment se passer ? HAHA TADAM.

* * *

Draco attendait depuis plusieurs minutes. C'était quelque chose qui l'énervait beaucoup. Il avait d'ailleurs une très désagréable impression de déjà-vu, ce qui l'énervait encore plus. S'il avait été Moldu, il aurait demandé à la science, qui lui aurait orgueilleusement répondu quelque chose sur une image fixée sur la rétine mais pas transmise au cerveau, ou transmise deux fois, ou quelque chose de très logique et rationnel – c'est certainement ce que lui aurait expliqué Hermione, s'il l'avait consultée à ce sujet. Mais Draco était un sorcier, et une impression de déjà-vu n'était rien d'autre pour lui qu'une scène qui s'était réellement déjà passée, dans une vie antérieure ou en songe. Il avait d'ailleurs raison, pour le coup. Le jour où Hermione leur avait lancé ce sort, il avait effectivement attendu un bon quart d'heure dans l'alcôve, pestant et insultant copieusement le Trio infernal. Ces trois-là n'avaient aucune notion de savoir-vivre et n'avaient sûrement jamais entendu parler de ponctualité. Draco en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions sur Harry quand, enfin, la porte de la Salle sur demande s'ouvrit. Le Gryffondor entra sans un mot d'excuse, bien entendu, et rangea précipitamment la carte du Maraudeur dans sa poche, attisant la curiosité de Draco. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce parchemin ?

- Bon, Harry, tu me voulais quelque chose en particulier ? Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus trop se parler, avec toutes ces rumeurs ? demanda le blond, en guise de salutation. Il n'avait quand même pas à faire preuve de politesse envers Potter, qui avait des liens de parenté manifestes avec les barbares... Le Serpentard était étendu de tout son long dans un canapé en velours qui avait l'air très cher. Malgré son caractère de chouquette émoustillée, il avait gardé ses goûts de luxe. Ça, c'était trop ancré dans sa personnalité. Harry regarda autour de lui, sa bouche s'ouvrant peu intelligemment. Il avait décidément beaucoup de points communs avec les trolls de la tapisserie, qui apprenaient à danser.

La Salle sur demande ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait été pour lui jusque-là. Il l'avait vue en fourre-tout, en salle d'entraînement pour l'A.D, il la verra l'an prochain en camp de résistance... Mais là, Draco en avait carrément fait une pièce de son manoir. Il y avait un plafond, mais loin, très très loin au-dessus de leurs têtes, décoré de moulures dorées, de peintures, de quelques miroirs et où étaient accrochés d'immenses lustres de cristal aux cierges allumés. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie vert et argent, bien évidemment, où étaient finement brodés des médaillons représentant des serpents aux yeux émeraudes. Il y avait de nombreux portraits, représentant visiblement toute la famille Malfoy depuis la naissance de Jésus (et même avant). Ils avaient tous ces cheveux blonds tirant sur le blanc, ces yeux clairs et un peu tristes, un port altier et une grimace qui se faisait passer pour un sourire. Enfin, au sol, trônaient de précieux meubles anciens dont l'utilité était inconnue à Harry mais qui étaient apparemment indispensables au confort de la salle, selon Draco. Le tout était excessivement beau et austère. Harry remarqua néanmoins avec étonnement que Draco n'avait installé qu'un seul canapé – assez grand et profond pour contenir trois ou même quatre personnes, bien entendu. Le Gryffondor découvrait – ou plutôt redécouvrait – une facette du blond qu'il avait oubliée : il aimait le luxe, le confort, les espaces puissants et imposants. Il aimait le sublime. La pièce était à son image, ou, plutôt, on avait éduqué Draco à l'image du manoir familial.

- Oui, je sais bien qu'on devrait faire profil bas mais j'avais vraiment un truc à te montrer. Je... Je peux m'asseoir ?

Harry fit quelques pas sur la moquette incroyablement confortable de la salle, ne sachant pas si Draco allait se redresser pour lui laisser une place. Draco, de bonne grâce, lui fit signe d'avancer, sans aucune émotion apparente. Pourtant, il était étonné et très curieux : Harry avait quelque chose à lui montrer, pas à lui dire. Etrange... Il était légèrement déçu qu'il ne soit pas venu pour seulement profiter de sa présence céleste et boire ses divines paroles. Il se consola vite en se convaincant que ce "truc" n'était qu'un prétexte. Au fond, le brun avait juste trop de pudeur pour lui crier qu'il était intéressé par lui au point d'en mourir à chaque instant. C'était évident, qui ne fondrait pas pour le Prince des Serpentards ? Draco en était venu à désirer Harry et à désirer que Harry le désire. Qu'importe d'où ça lui venait, il voulait satisfaire son corps, et son corps, peu difficile, réclamait ce gringalet miteux. Ce n'était sûrement que de la curiosité, de la fascination... Ou peut-être quelque chose qu'il avait toujours eu en lui mais que la haine avait refoulé et empêché de s'exprimer. Admettons donc que Harry et Draco se plaisent, voilà tout.

Harry s'assit sur un tout petit bout du canapé. Le Serpentard avait daigné lui dégager un peu de place, sans toutefois quitter sa position semi-allongée. Il croyait avoir l'air impressionnant et sûr de lui ainsi : il avait juste l'air très arrogant et un peu ridicule. Surtout que sa pose peu naturelle commençait à lui casser le dos. Le Gryffondor fouillait dans son sac, certainement à la recherche du "truc à lui montrer absolument". Il en profita pour en extirpa un joyeux bordel fort coloré. Il y avait un mélange d'un peu de tout, et en morceaux, sinon c'n'est pas drôle : pots d'encre vides, plumes cassées, plumes de hiboux, ingrédients de potions comme une queue de lézard séchée et des bouts de chenille en état de décomposition avancé, des miettes de gâteau que Draco épousseta du canapé en grommelant, une oreille à rallonge et des nougats nez-en-sang périmés depuis un bout de temps, des morceaux de parchemins tachés et racornis et même un éclat de miroir. Le Serpentard, devant son beau canapé ainsi souillé sans vergogne, ne put se retenir :

- Harry, regarde bien la salle où nous sommes actuellement. Elle est belle hein ? Mais surtout elle est _propre_. Alors je te conseille de me laisser faire ou tu déguerpis sur le champ, je me fous royalement de ce que tu as à me montrer !

Harry allait protester, pour la forme, mais Draco avait déjà fait disparaître tous ces débris encombrants. Après tout, tant mieux, le brun n'avait pas eu à nettoyer lui-même. Il trouva d'ailleurs (enfin !) ce qu'il cherchait dans la poche arrière de son jean. C'était un morceau de papier qu'Harry avait plié d'innombrables fois pour lui permettre d'entrer dans sa poche, justement et lui éviter d'avoir à renverser son sac tout entier. Parfois, Harry s'étonnait de son propre sens de l'organisation, même si ce n'était pas le mot qui serait venu à l'esprit du méticuleux Serpentard.

- Regarde, lis ça ! Je sais pas s'il faut rire ou pleurer.

Harry déplia le papier, qui s'avéra être un article du journal de l'école et jeta un regard dégoûté au Serpentard.

Draco était soulagé. Il pouvait quitter sa position inconfortable sans avoir l'air d'essuyer une défaite (il n'y a que lui qui pensait ça hein, Harry s'en contrebalançait de ses faux airs de princesse). Il s'assit en tailleur derrière Harry et lut par dessus son épaule. C'était effarant. Et en même temps, très drôle.

* * *

**L'AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE : la guerre fait rage, l'amour perdure.**

L'histoire déchirante de deux ennemis qui s'aiment et qui ne devraient pas s'aimer.

_Depuis plus d'une semaine, des rumeurs à propos de deux élèves, dont l'un est déjà mondialement célèbre et l'autre ne tardera pas à le devenir, vont bon train._

_En effet, vous avez tous entendu parler de Harry Potter, celui-qui-a-survécu, actuellement en sixième année à Gryffondor. Peut-être même l'avez-vous déjà aperçu dans la Grande Salle, entouré de tous ses fidèles, racontant quelques histoires extraordinaires, daignant signer des autographes pour la famille et prendre des photos avec ses admiratrices. Vous avez peut-être aussi eu la chance de lui avoir déjà parlé, car il est un garçon magnanime qui n'abuse jamais de son statut hors du commun ou bien comptez-vous parmi ses nombreux amis. Encore bébé, ce merveilleux garçon de seize ans a fait preuve d'un courage et de talents magiques exceptionnels pour son âge en réduisant Vous-savez-qui en miettes. On a longtemps cru le Mage Noir mort et sacré Harry Potter celui-qui-a-vaincu. Cependant, il y a moins de deux ans, Harry Potter, quatrième participant et vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (parce qu'il ne fait rien comme tout le monde), a ramené, en plus du trophée, un cadavre avec lui. C'était celui de C.D, le participant officiel de Poudlard. Il affirmait, sans trembler mais le regard dans le vide, comme se rappelant des scènes dont nous autres n'avons pas idée, que Vous-savez-qui était de retour. Son témoignage ne convainquit, à l'époque, que peu de monde. Aujourd'hui, son récit s'avère authentique. Nous sommes, vous le savez, en guerre, et en face de nous, il y a bien Vous-savez-qui, plus vivant que jamais.  
_

_La deuxième personne concernée par cette rumeur est peut-être moins célèbre mais tout aussi intéressante, quoique bien moins engageante. Il s'agit de l'héritier unique de la famille Malfoy, une très fortunée lignée de Sang Pur, certainement la plus ancienne. C'est un Serpentard aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux gris, très doué en Potions, lui aussi en sixième année. Malgré sa grande beauté et sa popularité auprès de la gente féminine (et même masculine !) il est redouté à cause de la __sinistre_ réputation de sa famille et surtout de celle de son père, Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier détient un haut poste au Ministère et compte parmi les Mangemorts, les adeptes de Vous-savez-qui. Il est, d'ailleurs, très proche de celui qui se fait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son fils, Draco Malfoy, est décrit par les autres élèves comme quelqu'un d'« arrogant », de « froid » et d'« imbu de lui-même » (les élèves cités ont souhaité garder l'anonymat par peur de représailles, ce qui est compréhensible). Seuls ses quelques proches, tous à Serpentard, le défendent. B.Z se prétend son meilleur ami à qui il confie tout, P.P elle aussi se revendique « une des seules personnes qui le connaissent vraiment ». Mais peut-on vraiment être ami avec un tel personnage ? Pour clore son portrait, on peut ajouter que Draco Malfoy a ouvertement affirmé appartenir comme son père aux rangs de Vous-savez-qui, sans que cette information n'ait pu être vérifiée par nos rédacteurs.

_Nos deux garçons, tout le monde le sait et, à la simple lecture de cet article s'en sont rendus compte, sont opposés comme le rouge et le vert et sont d'ailleurs connus pour être des rivaux notoires. Pourtant, il y a une semaine, un événement inattendu a bouleversé le château et en a définitivement changé la vie. Nous avons recueilli des témoignages de nos sources sûres et habituelles, qui nous permettent de vous livrer un article aux informations des plus authentiques. Le mardi 27 avril, alors que le banquet avait commencé depuis plus de trois quarts d'heure et qu'on allait attaquer le dessert, il y eut tout-à-coup un grand silence. Deux personnes venaient de pousser les portes de la Grande Salle, espérant vainement passer inaperçues. On ne vit qu'eux. Vous l'avez compris, et sans doute y avez vous assisté, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy arrivèrent simultanément en retard au Banquet, ayant l'air de discuter tranquillement, sans prévoir le drame qui s'ensuivrait. Dès lors, les premières rumeurs commencèrent à se propager. Pourquoi est-ce que le plus fervent opposant de Vous-savez-qui s'allierait à un de ses partisans manifestes ? Est-ce là une stratégie d'infiltration ou une trahison ? Mais à ce moment-là, on ne pouvait pas présupposer la suite encore plus folle des événements._

_Le lendemain en effet, le mercredi 28 avril, plusieurs de nos sources ont assisté à une scène bien plus extraordinaire et aussi très inquiétante. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors en sixième année avaient un cours commun de potions avec le Pr. Rogue, dans les cachots. Harry Potter, accompagné de ses deux amis H.G et R.W, arriva devant la salle de cours en même temps que Draco Malfoy et B.Z, passés par un autre chemin. Les deux Serpentards étaient tellement absorbés par leur discussion qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la salle et qu'il y avait d'autres personnes qui pouvaient les entendre. Plusieurs élèves, ainsi que Harry Potter, surprirent Draco Malfoy rembarrer sévèrement B.Z qui avait utilisé un surnom grossier pour parler du Gryffondor. Le beau Serpentard blond s'est énervé et, sous le choc, a laissé s'échapper une phrase qui est désormais une réplique culte et qu'on entend souvent dans les couloirs : « Tu parles sans le connaître ! ». Qu'importe si le jeune homme sensible a tenté par la suite de se rattraper, le mal était fait. Tout le monde sait aujourd'hui que Draco Malfoy est intéressé par Harry Potter. Et il semble malheureusement que ce soit réciproque, au vu de l'entente cordiale qu'il y a entre eux._

_Jusque-là, cette romance n'était qu'un fantasme pour la plupart des jeunes filles de l'école. Le Survivant et le Serpentard ! Roméo et Juliette* ! Mais faut-il pour autant espérer que les rêves deviennent des réalités ? Le Survivant ne s'engage t-il pas dans un chemin dangereux et sans issue ? Envisager une histoire d'amour entre ces deux ennemis que tout oppose est presque absurde. Est-ce que Draco Malfoy a tendu un piège au vaillant Gryffondor ? Cherche t-il a lui briser le cœur ou même à l'approcher de très près pour le tuer par la suite ? Harry Potter sait-il ce qu'il fait ? Il est inquiétant de constater qu'aucun de leurs proches n'agissent vraiment pour les empêcher de se rencontrer ou de se fréquenter. Notre rôle est donc de vous mettre en garde : si vous avez le bonheur de pouvoir parler à Harry Potter, dîtes lui qu'il fait fausse route. Ce n'est pas dans un amour impossible – beau certes, mais forcément malheureux - qu'il trouvera le moyen de tous nous sauver. Au contraire, se laisser entraîner dans ces bagatelles nuit à son image et à ses qualités de héros._

_Pourtant, notre coeur ne peut qu'admirer cet amour, cette magnifique romance naissant indépendamment des circonstances et des alliances. Arriver à pardonner, aller jusqu'à aimer son ennemi, n'est-ce pas les qualités de cœur requises pour être un véritable sauveur ? Si Harry Potter donne une chance à Draco, ne devons-nous pas la lui accorder aussi ? Il semble en tout cas que les deux garçons tentent de garder leur relation amoureuse secrète, en faisant profil bas... Mais nous saurons les percer à jour ! Cela doit être très éprouvant d'être tout près de son âme sœur sans pouvoir la serrer fort dans ses bras ! Imaginez-les, se retrouvant dans quelque endroit secret pour un bref baiser au coin des lèvres, pleurant d'être incompris par leur entourage, espérant une plus grande tolérance de la part de leurs amis et de toute la communauté magique! Ils deviennent une sorte de symbole, de couple-phare de la Guerre : seront-ils les nouveaux porte-paroles, pour un monde plus tolérant, égalitaire et surtout, un monde en paix ?  
_

_Faut-il avoir confiance en eux, les laisser vivre leur histoire, véritable défi à la guerre qui fait rage ou faut-il les avertir du danger, des vengeances, de la colère de Vous-savez-qui ? Faut-il les soutenir ou faut-il les séparer ? Une chose est sûre : il faut réagir !_

___ *œuvre Moldue qui raconte l'histoire d'amour tragique entre Roméo et Juliette, dont les familles étaient ennemies_

* * *

Harry vérifia que Draco aussi avait fini de lire l'article avant de le ranger, mais le blond le lui prit des mains sans dire un mot. Il le relut en diagonale, grimaçant souvent, souriant amèrement parfois. Ce matin, Harry, dès qu'il avait vu la Une du journal de l'école placardée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, demanda son exemplaire à Seamus, qui était en train de le feuilleter, atterré. Ce dernier lui céda le journal de bonne grâce, qui n'était qu'un « ramassis de conneries, toi, être amoureux de Malfoy ? » C'était un des seuls Gryffondors qui continuait à lui parler normalement, sans pour autant se priver d'insulter le Serpentard blond. Harry ne savait pas trop pourquoi il lui vouait une haine si violente mais il était heureux d'avoir gardé un ami au comportement normal, dans le dortoir. De fait, Harry appréciait énormément sa franchise, qui l'aérait de tous les non-dits et l'hypocrisie régnante. Seamus n'était pas du genre à s'effaroucher pour quelques rumeurs ou un Harry un peu rêveur ces derniers temps. Le Survivant aurait tout aussi bien pu demander le journal à Parvati Patil mais il eut peur qu'elle, au contraire, soit trop curieuse et lui pose des questions gênantes auxquelles il n'aurait su quoi répondre.

Draco, à la lecture de cet article, était partagé entre deux sentiments : le dégoût et le divertissement. C'était très drôle et en même temps très emmerdant. A Poudlard, personne ne lisait vraiment le journal de l'école, et peu d'élèves, mis à part ceux qui l'écrivaient, se rappelaient de son existence. Par contre, quand l'équipe sortait, de temps à autre, une Une polémique, comme c'était le cas ce jour-là, on pouvait être sûr que des premières aux septièmes années, tous l'auraient lue. Pourtant, Draco n'avait pu quitter un demi-sourire : c'était si ridiculement écrit ! Et si grotesque ! Tout était bien plus subtil. Bien plus compliqué.

- Je comprends un peu ce que tu as pu ressentir quand la Gazette n'a pas arrêté de te calomnier, l'été dernier. Draco souriait toujours. « _Malgré sa grande beauté et sa popularité auprès de la gente féminine (et même masculine !) il est redouté à cause de la __sinistre_ réputation de sa famille et surtout de celle de son père, Lucius Malfoy. » Magique. Déjà, les informations sont erronées : je ne suis pas d'une grande beauté, mais bien d'une incommensurable beauté, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Et puis mon père n'est plus tellement le favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres (il grimaça)

Draco était beau, ça, Harry ne pouvait pas le nier. En tout cas, il n'arrivait plus à le nier. D'une beauté parfaite qui se suffisait à elle-même. Il avait cette peau pâle, qui lui conférait un air aristocratique plutôt rare, et qui lui donnait aussi une certaine fragilité, comme s'il était de santé délicate. Ses traits étaient fins et nets. Il avait ce nez droit, cette bouche fine et peu colorée, ces pommettes anguleuses. Et ces yeux, deux fentes en amande, d'un bleu si froid qu'il en était gris. Tout en lui manquait de couleurs, et c'était peut-être cette froideur irréelle, presque cadavérique, qui attirait tant Harry. Il avait l'air d'être fait d'autre chose que de chair, de viscères ou d'autres matières organiques et vivantes. Comme une statue ou une poupée, il manquait de vie, ou plutôt, il n'avait pas les défauts de la vie (on les expérimente tous, ces défauts de la vie : les rougeurs, la transpiration, la morve, la salive...). Son corps en revanche, le brun n'avait jamais osé le détailler. C'aurait été plutôt indiscret. Pourtant, quand il l'avait vu allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, Harry n'avait eu aucun mal à visualiser des abdominaux bien tracés sous ses vêtements.

- Hein ? Oui oui, incommensurable...

Draco le regarda en levant un sourcil, comme il avait toujours fait. Pardon ? Harry se fichait-il de lui ?

- C'est toi qui est incommensurable, et ne prend pas ça pour un compliment. Bah, par contre à toi ils t'en ont fait à la pelle des compliments, Salazar !_ « Encore bébé, ce merveilleux garçon de seize ans a fait preuve d'un courage et de talents magiques exceptionnels pour son âge en réduisant Vous-savez-qui en miettes. »._ « Ce merveilleux garçon » ? Et tu m'expliques comme tu aurais pu faire preuve d'un courage exceptionnel ? Tu n'étais même pas conscient, nom d'une citrouille !

Une sorte d'immense poids libéra la poitrine de Harry. Enfin quelqu'un qui avait compris qu'il n'était pas exceptionnel ! Enfin, qu'il l'était sans l'avoir voulu, sans même le savoir. Imitant Draco qui citant l'article, il répliqua :

- Désolé, Messire Draco « _décrit par les autres élèves comme « arrogant », « froid » et « amoureux de lui-même »_ », mais je suis un bébé courageux et effectivement doté de talents exceptionnels.

- Mais j'hallucine ! Et désolé, moi je suis arrogant, froid et « imbu de moi-même » pas « amoureux de moi-même », nuance. Cite correctement, espèce de gargouille.

- Un truc me turlupine quand même : est-ce que les gens croient vraiment qu'on pleure en secret pour une plus grande tolérance dans le monde après s'être embrassé au coin des lèvres dans une salle déserte ?

Bref, les deux garçons finirent par relire l'article, penchés l'un sur l'autre, en riant beaucoup. Ils s'insurgèrent quand on parlait de Cédric comme d'un fait divers, Draco ayant lui aussi assisté de très près à la scène dans leurs faux souvenirs. Draco se vanta de la fidélité de Blaise, son meilleur ami attitré et se moqua de Harry, qui racontait des histoires extraordinaires pour épater la galerie et signait même des autographes à ses fans, ce que le brun démentit vertement. Ils s'interrogèrent sur l'identité des élèves qui fantasmaient sur une relation amoureuse entre eux deux, s'imaginant des folles moches et en mal d'amour. Et, très vaguement, Harry se demanda comment réagirait Ginny ou même Cho s'il sortait avec un garçon, qui plus est le très « redouté » – et pourtant adorable – Malfoy. Impensable ! Et pourtant...

* * *

**Voilà voilà !** Vive l'amour, la tolérance et la liberté ! Vive le couple-phare de la guerre ! \o/

Je suis désolée si ça avance un peu vite et qu'ils s'amourachent déjà l'un de l'autre D: J'espère que vous vous en formaliserez pas trop (de toute façon, on s'en fout de l'intrigue, non ? ya eu suffisamment d'histoire jusque-là, place aux choses torrides et de cœurs larmoyants, par les testicules de Merlin !) Bref. A très bientôt et un petit message est toujours le bienvenu (genre, j'espère que vous avez aimé l'article, ça m'a éclatée perso. Si je suis la seule, c'n'est pas grave :D )


	12. Où l'on est de très bons amis

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Pas grand chose à dire, mis à part que j'ai mis les derniers mots à la fic. Ca me rend toute chose. (mais j'ai plus ou moins en tête un nouveau petit projet, peut-être moins long que cette première fic (65 pages environ en deux mois, quand même !)

**Bref résumé :** tralala, Harry et Draco toujours persuadés à cause du sort d'Hermione de ne pas être ennemis sont en plein RDV dans la Salle sur demande, super luxueuse (parce qu'il s'agit de Malfoy quand même) Ils ont lu et commenté cet article idiot du journal de l'école ("L'amour impossible : la guerre fait rage, l'amour perdure" \o/ ) avec une complicité grandissante. Petits coeurs et appendices corporels qui battent la chamade, bonjour !

* * *

Les deux garçons, vautrés dans le canapé, se sentaient comme dans leur bulle. Pour une fois, cette expression n'est pas que métaphorique : ils étaient effectivement dans leur bulle, car ils étaient tous les deux les seuls à Poudlard à évoluer avec un passé, ou plutôt une mémoire, partiellement modifié. Ils étaient donc les seuls à se comprendre parfaitement et à se référer exactement aux mêmes faits. Ils avaient, dirait-on, le même vocabulaire, le même registre : une familiarité rassurante, dans ce Poudlard où tout le monde réagissait étrangement. Bref, leurs sentiments naissants étaient encouragés par le sort lui-même, qui les avait lié inconsciemment. Ils avaient vécu un genre d'aventure ensemble, où il n'y avait eu réellement qu'eux d'eux et tout leur imaginaire. Dans le rêve, peut-être que ce sont leurs Moi qui se sont rencontrés, car dans un rêve, on ne ment jamais. Et puis, partager un rêve, c'est traditionnellement impossible. Ce serait violer sans vergogne l'intimité de quelqu'un, ses pensées les plus reculées... Mais c'est ce qu'ils ont fait ! Rêver ensemble. Leur rêve donc a eu pour effet de les rendre nécessaires l'un à l'autre, pour continuer à vivre alors qu'ils sont totalement déphasés. Ils savent d'ailleurs qu'il leur manque quelque chose, mais quoi ? Quelqu'un, mais qui ? Quel malheur cela serait qu'ils découvrent qu'ils sont en réalité ennemis... Que les autres avaient raison... Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore à là, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco avait désormais son menton appuyé sur l'épaule du brun. Ça s'était fait tout naturellement, sans aucun plan préalable. Draco se laissait tranquillement aller, comme quand il se reposait dans l'alcôve... Il éprouva une irrésistible envie de s'y rendre, soudain. Mais il devait déjà être assez tard. Il irait demain, ça pouvait attendre. Il était si bien, après tout. Ils discutaient un peu aléatoirement, au fil des idées. Parfois, il y avait un silence, où ils profitaient simplement d'être dans un canapé confortable, dans la temporaire mais plus luxueuse pièce du château, isolés de tous. Qu'est-ce que Draco aimait le silence ! Ou bien les murmures. Tout ce qui ne s'entend pas, quand il y a tout ce bruit autour de lui. La vie, c'était bien épuisant, pensa le Serpentard, qui aurait du faire tragédien. Il soupira.

Harry, en sentant le souffle du blond lui chatouiller désagréablement l'oreille, se rendit soudain compte que Draco était bien un être de chair et d'os et non pas la statue de marbre sans défaut (genre Edward Cullen, HAHA) qu'il s'imaginait. C'était drôle. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser se rapprocher un jour du blond, ce Serpentard inconnu jusque-là, et pourtant... Ils étaient là, presque collés l'un à l'autre, détendus. Sans y faire attention, ou peut-être qu'il l'avait fait exprès, justement, Harry laissa son dos se reposer contre le torse de Draco qui était assis derrière lui. Il aurait suffi que Draco bouge les bras pour qu'ils soient tous les deux étroitement enlacés. Il en avait envie et pas envie. Envie, parce que sur le moment, c'était très naturel, il était comme poussé à le faire,. Pas envie parce que quelque chose en lui gueulait que c'était totalement aberrant qu'il ait un garçon entre les bras, qui plus est la cible de son maître. Ca, c'était le vrai Draco. C'était magique et fragile.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient comme ça, si c'était bien, si c'était mal, s'il l'avait voulu ou s'il subissait la tyrannie d'un désir étrange. Au fond, même s'il avait vécu tellement de choses extraordinaires (et dangereuses), risqué un trop grand nombre de fois sa vie, il y avait un domaine dans lequel il s'était très peu aventuré : l'amour (et le désir). Cho l'avait troublé dans un passé lointain, c'est vrai, mais c'était plus parce qu'elle était le cliché de la fille idéale à conquérir que parce qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à elle. Ils n'avaient jamais tellement discuté tous les deux. Ginny... Ginny c'était tout autre chose. C'était la fille accessible (parce qu'il le savait pertinemment qu'elle l'aimait et l'admirait depuis toujours) et puis une très bonne amie. Il la connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'elle était une sorte de petite sœur pour lui... alors, s'il était sorti avec elle c'était un peu par dépit. Et pour perdre sa virginité, qu'il trimbalait comme une tare. L'amour avec elle n'avait pas été très concluant. Harry avait alors compris qu'il n'éprouvait rien d'autre pour Ginny qu'une affection purement fraternelle. Et les autres filles... Il croyait jusque-là n'avoir pas le temps de se consacrer aux filles. Pourtant, là, il avait l'impression d'avoir tellement de temps, une montagne de temps ! à consacrer à Draco, si le blond voulait bien en passer avec lui. La tête pleine de pensées contradictoires, de questions existentielles et de semblants de réponses, le brun s'assoupit.

* * *

Il avait horriblement, non, atrocement mal au dos. Draco était semi-allongé, le haut du dos appuyé contre un accoudoir. Le Gryffondor était étalé de tout son long à côté de lui, sa tête reposant tranquillement sur l'épaule du Serpentard. Son visage, avec ses yeux fermés derrière les verres de ses lunettes, était tout près de celui de Draco. Juste en dessous de son menton. Draco détailla le visage du Gryffondor endormi. Il n'était pas tout à fait beau. Il ne pourrait et ne l'aurait jamais dit. Le Serpentard avait une idée très fixe de la beauté. La beauté, c'était impressionnant, grandiose, magistral, la beauté c'était la perfection. Le brun n'était pas ce qu'il pouvait appeler "parfait". Il était plutôt charmant, comme un enfant ou une atmosphère. Il était attirant, comme un sourire qui dévoile les dents, un insecte insaisissable. Voilà, il avait un _air_, quelque chose d'attendrissant et maladroit,qui résidait peut-être paradoxalement dans ses traits creux et marqués, ses cernes, ses sourcils noirs et épais. Un petit garçon qui avait du grandir trop vite. Draco, en regardant ce visage insouciant, avec cette bouche entrouverte, ces lèvres rougies, éprouva une vive émotion, qu'il n'aurait su décrire. C'était un curieux mélange de plaisir et de douleur. Plaisir, parce que c'était tout émouvant à regarder, l'Elu endormi, et qu'il était content de pouvoir le regarder tout son aise sans que personne ne le sache, ni même Harry. Draco adorait les secrets. Il se sentait tout-puissant quand il savait être le seul au courant d'une information. Et puis, Harry était en son pouvoir, sans défense, si près... Douleur, parce qu'il avait vraiment mal choisi son coup de cœur. Qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'attirait autant en ce brun nigaud. Il y avait un peu de l'ancien Draco qui s'exprimait et qui se rebellait. Regarder cette bouse de Potter dormir avec des yeux embués et le cœur qui bat, pardon ? Pour mettre fin à ses émotions scandaleusement gniangnian, Draco décida de réveiller le brun. Il le secoua sans aucune délicatesse. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus.

- Hey... réveille-toi. Le banquet.

Harry cligna des yeux bêtement. Il voyait flou, encore embrumé par un somme non prémédité. Son regard se fixa sur le visage narquois de Draco, juste au-dessus du sien.

- Alors, tu t'es endormie, ma très belle et douce demoiselle ?

Harry l'ignora.

- Il est quelle heure ? Histoire qu'on arrive pas de nouveau en retard au dîner, sinon le journal risque probablement de publier qu'on aime copuler avant les repas...

Draco tira sa montre à gousset. Harry la regarda curieusement. C'était typiquement le genre d'objet qu'il imaginait appartenir au blond. Harry aussi aurait une montre un peu plus tard. Molly Weasley allait lui offrir pour ses dix sept ans. En effet, quand il regarda la montre de Draco, en argent travaillé, il eut envie d'avoir lui aussi une montre sorcière, quoique ne sachant absolument pas les lire. Il avait du en parler à Ron, qui avait du en parler à sa mère, quand elle lui avait demandé si Harry lui avait déjà parlé d'un objet qui lui ferait particulièrement plaisir.

- Il est l'heure d'y aller, regarde. Tu devrais t'acheter une montre, vu qu'il paraît que c'est pas les Gallions qui te manquent.

Draco, avec son vieux sourire narquois de toujours, ouvrit la montre sous le nez du brun qui n'y vit strictement rien de déchiffrable et d'intelligible. Devant son air perdu, Draco comprit et ne put que rire.

- Comment, tu ne sais pas lire l'heure ? Je n'y crois pas !

- Je n'ai pas été élevé chez les sorciers, Malfoy, un peu de respect pour ma misérable condition ! Harry faisait semblait de s'insurger. Il avait un peu honte d'avoir dévoilé une faiblesse aussi bête au Serpentard.

Entendre Harry l'appeler par son nom de famille lui fit un effet électrique. Il croyait que c'était parce que c'était inhabituel et que le brun l'appelait toujours par son prénom. C'était en fait tout le contraire : le vrai Draco se reconnut soudain. Harry l'avait toujours appelé Malfoy, pas Draco.

- Je t'apprendrai, un jour, répondit Draco en s'étirant paresseusement. Ils avaient un peu le temps à vrai dire. Le dîner n'allait pas commencer avant une grosse demi-heure. Et Draco détestait se presser.

- Est-ce que tu es du genre à tenir tes promesses ? demanda Harry faussement anxieux.

- Pas vraiment non, reconnut très légèrement le blond. Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas une promesse, ma belle.

Harry ne lui prêta aucune attention.

- Bon, allez petit blondinet, on se lève ?

Harry avait failli se demander à voix haute comment ils en étaient arrivés à être allongés tous les deux ensemble dans un lit (ou c'était tout comme). Il s'en était retenu. Cette question n'était peut-être pas nécessaire et casserait certainement le charme de ce rendez-vous (perspicace, mon cher Potter). Le blond voulut alors se dégager mais Harry ne bougea pas.

- Attend, il faut d'abord que je vérifie quelque chose... Alors... Accio Carte du Maraudeur !

Aussitôt, la Carte du Maraudeur, qu'il avait rangée dans sa poche en entrant dans la Salle sur demande, atterrit dans ses mains grande ouvertes. Draco n'y vit qu'un parchemin vierge. Il semblait que c'était celui que le brun avait dans les mains en entrant tout à l'heure.

- Je déclare solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, souffla Harry.

- Attend, tu déclares... quoi ?

- Tu vas voir...

Harry déplia le plan au fur et à mesure qu'il s'inscrivait sous leurs yeux. Il balaya la carte à la recherche du couloir du septième étage qui donnait accès à la Salle sur demande. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Draco observa la carte avec une grande curiosité et surtout, une sorte de convoitise. Cet objet était fantastique. Jamais Draco n'avait vu un plan aussi précis, qui indiquait vraisemblablement tous les passages secrets du château et surtout tous ses habitants. Étonnamment, il ne trouva pas son propre nom, ni celui de Harry sur la carte.

- Est-ce que le nom de la personne qui regarde la carte n'apparaît pas, car ce n'est pas utile, il sait déjà où il est... ?

C'était une hypothèse plausible.

- Non, non, répondit Harry en riant. La Salle sur demande n'apparaît tout simplement pas sur le plan.

C'était fou. Cette carte était une merveille, et Harry la lui montrait volontiers. Draco se sentit flatté mais en même, il y avait un truc effrayant en lui qui lui intimait de la voler, de s'en servir pour surveiller les habitants du château, pour faire entrer les Mangemorts par la Salle sur demande, qui n'apparaît pas sur la carte... Il chassa vite ses idées sombres et poussa Harry pour qu'il décolle enfin son fessier du canapé. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très gentil et n'avait jamais beaucoup de scrupules à faire du mal autour de lui, si cela lui permettait d'atteindre ses fins, mais là, il ne voulait pas blesser ou utiliser Harry. C'aurait été donner raison à ces Scroutts à pétard qui servaient de rédacteurs au journal de l'école. Draco chassa donc vite ses envies de Carte du maraudeur, pour se concentrer sur ses envies de fesses Survivantes.

En effet, Harry, debout et de dos, s'étirait, totalement inconscient du choix intérieur que Draco avait fait. Le blond était tout juste à la hauteur de ses fesses. Elles étaient objectivement devant son nez. Il eut envie de les saisir, pour vérifier qu'elles étaient bien réelles, que ce Harry qui s'était endormi sur son épaule n'était pas un rêve. Vouloir attraper le cul de Harry, ça tenait moins du désir sexuel que de l'envie d'être rassuré, de pouvoir toucher et sentir que soi-même on existe. Voilà, ces versions de Draco et Harry sentaient qu'elles avaient peu de consistance, que leurs existences étaient temporaires et qu'elles allaient disparaître quand les vrais Draco et Harry retrouveraient leurs souvenirs. Ce qui importait donc à ce Draco-là, c'était toucher pour se sentir touchant, pour sentir qu'il avait un impact sur les choses extérieures. C'était moins les fesses de Harry qui l'intéressaient que sa main touchant les fesses de Harry. Enfin, ça, c'était peut-être de la pure mauvaise foi. Des excuses métaphysiques qu'il se donnait. Au fond.. qu'importe les motivations, il s'agissait tout de même d'avoir envie de toucher le tentateur petit cul de Harry, qui s'agitait sous ses yeux.

* * *

Une routine fragile s'installa ainsi entre les deux garçons, qui se voyaient irrégulièrement et en secret, pour discuter et se coller de près. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi ni comment ils en étaient arrivés à se rencontrer de cette façon : c'était comme s'ils suivaient un instinct ou quelque chose du genre. Ils faisaient donc comme si leur étrange relation était évidente et convenue ou au contraire comme s'ils n'avaient pas de contrôle sur la situation. Ils n'en parlaient jamais entre eux. Aucun des deux ne faisait de remarque si l'autre posait sa main sur son bras, si leurs visages étaient un peu trop près... Ils profitaient de ces moments de détente – et de tension sexuelle, cela va sans dire – pour partager leurs pensées profondes ou très connes, leurs souvenirs ou leurs projets. Ils trouvaient chacun en l'autre une résonance agréable, même s'ils n'étaient pas souvent d'accord, au demeurant. Quand Harry disait s'en foutre de l'argent, Draco lui répondait que c'était un privilège de riches (lui l'était aussi, mais au moins l'assumait). Draco était un garçon bien plus réfléchi et calme que Harry. Aussi, considérait-il souvent ce dernier avec amusement, le provoquait-il comme on lance une balle à un chien pour le flatter par la suite. Cette complémentarité, c'était sûrement parce qu'ils partageaient le même passé. Ou peut-être que le sort, en supprimant (ou plutôt en mettant entre parenthèses) l'obstacle que formait leur haine réciproque, avait seulement permis de faire surgir une communion parfaite entre eux deux. Draco était vraiment ce que Harry n'était pas, et vice versa.

Après quelques temps (disons, deux semaines ou trois), ils avaient renoncé à cacher aux autres ce qu'ils appelaient, par défaut, "leur amitié". On leur regardait et on les pointait du doigt, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils s'en foutaient ! En public, tout de même, ils veillaient à ne pas se frotter de trop près.

* * *

Une fin d'après-midi où ils étaient étendus dans la petite alcôve, se racontant les rumeurs qu'ils avaient entendues sur eux cette semaine, Draco dit très sérieusement :

- Harry, franchement, on a raté six années de notre vie, à ne pas se connaître. C'est si bête. Quoique devoir supporter tous les jours ta tignasse, je sais pas si j'aurais pu, rajouta le blond, histoire de pas avoir trop l'air tragique.

Le pauvre. Il n'avait pas conscience de l'ironie de ses propos. S'il savait qu'ils avaient passé six années à se connaître, mais à se haïr... Comment réagirait-il, l'imbécile ?

- C'est vrai... Si on s'était rencontrés plus tôt, enfin, si on s'était parlé plus tôt, je suis sûr qu'on aurait été... de très très bons amis, comme aujourd'hui ! conclut le Gryffondor.

Quelle naïveté. Si Ron avait été là, il leur aurait raconté, n'en pouvant plus, qu'ils se connaissaient effectivement depuis la première année mais qu'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'on aurait pu appeler « de très très bons amis ! ». Tous deux définissaient, faute de mieux, leur relation comme de l'amitié très forte, presque fusionnelle. C'était un gros mensonge. Ils n'étaient pas amis, c'était ou plus ou moins. Des amis ne se matent pas le cul. Ou si vos amis le font, posez-vous des questions...

- J'ai quand même une petite pensée nostalgique pour toi, Draco, qui me déclare la guerre dans la Salle sur demande, l'an dernier. Tu étais _si_ mignon.

- Tss, moque-toi de moi, toi. Çà ne me touche aucunement. La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blonde colombe que je suis, déclama le blond, le bras levé au ciel, dans un gros élan lyrique.

- Mais non, je t'ai trouvé très brave, je t'assure ! Allez, fais pas la tête, Dracochoupinounette !

Le blond se jeta sur lui pour l'étriper. Ils se charriaient très sympathiquement, batifolant comme deux chiots jappent et remuent la queue en se courant après et en roulant boulant dans l'herbe. Ils étaient le cliché d'un couple au début de son idylle.

- Comment réagissent tes amis, en fait ? Perso, Blaise a arrêté de te traiter de « petite connasse » mais bon, je crois qu'il n'en pense pas moins.

Harry fit mine de vomir.

- Brr, ils croient aussi que je suis fou. Surtout Ginny, tu sais, la plus jeune des Weasley.

- C'est ton ex, non ? Draco fit cette remarque mine de rien. Il savait pertinemment qui était Ginny Weasley mais aimait _tellement_ taquiner le brun. Peut-être un dernier vestige de son ancien caractère, qui avait déclaré forfait devant ce spectacle tristement pâquerette.

- Oui oui. On s'est mis ensemble après un match de Quidditch (ça sonnait comme une excuse, comme si ça avait été sous l'effet de l'euphorie). Elle m'a dit que j'avais totalement perdu l'esprit d'avoir des relations "cordiales" avec toi et que j'aurais du avoir un peu plus de tact vis à vis d'elle. Tu sais, à cause de l'histoire du journal de Jedusor.

Draco allait répliquer qu'il n'y était pour rien si son père lui avait refourgué, sans le faire exprès, le journal du Seigneur des ténèbres adolescent, mais il se retint. C'était un sujet sensible. Un des seuls problèmes qu'il y avait entre Draco et Harry, c'était quand ils parlaient de la guerre ou de Voldemort (ce qui revenait au même, l'un menant forcément à l'autre). Les caractères des deux garçons se complétaient aisément, mais leurs opinions politiques... Draco avait montré sa Marque à Harry, qui avait eu un haut-le-cœur en la regardant. Draco l'avait mal pris : il l'avait longtemps considérée comme un honneur, une fierté, la reconnaissance de son rôle à jouer. Harry n'y voyait qu'une vulgaire marque d'esclavage, comme on tatoue un porc qu'on mènera bientôt à l'abattoir.

- Hum. Tu lui as répondu quoi exactement ? Draco était curieux. Après tout, Harry tenait beaucoup à ses amis.

Harry faillit répondre que cela ne le concernait pas mais c'était faux.

- Je lui ai répondu... Roh bon... Qu'elle parlait sans te connaître.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, pour rendre la réplique moins dramatique. Draco rit aux éclats. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus, d'arriver à perdre le contrôle, à se relâcher. Seulement devant Harry. (versons une larme)

- Ho sérieusement... Après tu t'étonnes qu'on fasse courir des rumeurs comme quoi on entretient bien plus que des relations cordiales tous les deux...

Sans prévenir, Draco renversa Harry sur le dos, plaquant ses bras contre le sol. Un air de panique passa dans les yeux verts.

- En fait, peut-être que tu n'attends que ça, ma petite chérie... Que je te saute dessus...

Harry soupira. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Draco adorait jouer, à tel point qu'il était difficile de discerner où commençait et s'arrêtait le jeu. Ca mettait Harry mal à l'aise, à cause de cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait que des amis ne se collent pas de si près mais en même temps... Ca l'excitait. Il fallait l'avouer. Il était curieux : jamais il n'avait été aussi excité par les filles qu'il avait fréquentées, alors que le blond avait tout ses vêtements et qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas _embrassés_. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça, nom d'une limace à pattes ?

- Même pas en rêve, Draco ! Avec tes cheveux gominés, tu as autant de sex-appeal qu'un grand-père édenté !

C'était un mensonge effronté. Depuis que le temps était plus doux, Harry avait eu l'occasion de voir le blond dans des vêtements plus légers. Rien que ses bras, dont les muscles roulaient sous la peau, étaient déjà follement alléchants.

- Tu mens, Potter. Moi, je suis plus sincère : avec tes cheveux en bataille, toi, tu as tout yl'air de revenir d'une longue nuit de folie, si tu vois c'que je veux dire. Draco souriait.

Etre appelé par son nom de famille réveilla le vrai Harry, qui s'évanouit sous le choc. Disgrâce ! Lui, étendu dans l'herbe avec Malfoy au-dessus ! Le vrai Harry ne pouvait en supporter davantage et s'en retourna bouder au fin fond de l'âme du Survivant.

- J'aimerais bien revenir d'une n... Harry se rendit compte qu'il pensait à voix haute.

Le fait est qu'il se sentait un peu seul. Depuis Ginny, il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle (car il était trop pur pour envisager des coups d'un soir, puis, il avait d'autres crapauds à fouetter). Un peu seul aussi, depuis qu'il s'était un peu éloigné de ses deux meilleurs amis au profit de Draco. Le blond monopolisait toute son attention et presque tout son temps libre. Six années à rattraper, nom de Merlin !

- On peut arranger ça, Harry chéri, susurra Draco dans l'oreille du brun.

Le jeu allait trop loin et Harry se dégagea. Il n'aimait pas tellement que Draco le traite comme un jouet (même si tout son sang avait soudain convergé vers le bas, quand il avait senti le murmure du blond dans son oreille)

- J'ai autre chose à faire qu'écouter et assouvir les besoins triviaux de mon corps, dit-il en se redressant.

Il fuyait. Il avait bien besoin de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un pour oublier un petit peu qu'il était l'Elu et que ses amis l'avaient renié. Même si le blond l'attirait et semblait presque lui quémander des caresses, Harry était retenu par plusieurs raisons : sa conscience, parce que Draco était tout de même un Mangemort, quoique très gentil, et que son objectif était de tuer Dumbledore, quoiqu'il ne semble pas y travailler sévèrement ; son ancien Lui, qui savait que le vrai Draco était un petit salaud et qu'ils se détestaient ; sa peur surtout, parce que Draco était un homme, et que faire l'amour avec un homme devait être bien différent. S'embrasser, ça devait aller, une bouche restait une bouche. Mais être nu, faire l'amour avec un corps sans seins, sans fesses, sans vagin...

- A quoi tu penses Harry chéri ?

Harry rougit violemment. Il était si facile à comprendre. Draco ne pouvait que l'embêter. Personne ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur.

- J'y crois pas ! Tu pensais à des trucs cochons, toi, ma petite vierge effarouchée !

- Je ne suis pas vierge Draco, et je ne suis pas une fille ! Harry en avait un peu marre d'être pris pour un saint. Il avait quand même eu Ginny ! (C'était assez horrible comme il en était venu à la considérer comme un trophée, ou une preuve de sa virilité)

- Ho, j'avais remarqué que tu n'étais pas une fille, mon cher, sois-en certain ! dit Draco, avec un air (qu'il voulait) énigmatique. Bon, on se rentre ?

Le changement de registre était déconcertant. Mais Draco était du genre à aimer étonner, à jouer au type imprévisible. C'était un petit genre mystérieux qu'il se donnait. Ils rentrèrent au château en silence, Harry boudant et Draco le taquinant. On n'aurait pas pu imaginer moments plus insouciants que ceux-là. Les premiers émois.

* * *

**Voilà voilà !** J'espère que vous ne vous effondrez pas sous l'apparente mièvrerie (très amusante à écrire) du moment \o/ Pour faire un joli contraste avec la grosse scène de... de... Enfin, ce qui va suivre boudiou, bah au chapitre suivant ! Sinon je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent la fic (ça fait toujours vachement plaisir) et celles qui me laissent toujours un mot, ça c'est vraiment gentil :D


	13. Où l'on voit les feux follets

**Bonsoir bonsoir !** Je fais au préalable un avertissement TRES important : il y a un** lemon TRES TRES explicite** qui se cache dans ce chapitre (enfin... qui en occupe une grosse moitié) Donc c'est dit, ne vous insurgez pas trop s'il vous plait.

**Bref résumé :** Harry et Draco avec mémoire modifiée, se prétendent "amis" mais se matent les fesses en permanence (ou tout comme) et laissent leurs mains se balader gentiment. Chapitre centré sur leur relation amicale-amoureuse-sexuelle. Enjoy (je rappelle de nouveau la présence d'une scène à caractère hautement sexuel et au langage plutôt bien cru)

* * *

Ron et Hermione avaient renoncé à intervenir. Ils ne faisaient presque plus partis de la vie de Harry, qui la passait avec Draco. Les deux meilleurs amis du brun le regardaient avec tristesse et résignation. Après tout, il avait l'air plus heureux sans eux... et en compagnie de cette sale fouine. Le blond, de toute façon, semblait assez différent d'avant le sort. Sa grande gueule, Ron l'entendait moins (il en était ravi, c'était le seul effet positif du sort jeté par Hermione, même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais). Tout raconter à Harry maintenant serait briser le petit rêve où il semblait évoluer, où il n'y avait que cette raclure de Malfoy et lui. Comme les deux garçons fréquentaient moins les autres élèves : il n'y avait plus vraiment de choc entre le passé rêvé et le véritable passé. Draco lui-même ne tenait plus tellement à savoir ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour qu'ils se soient réveillés tous les deux dans l'alcôve. Après tout, c'était grâce à cet étrange événement qu'il avait pu se rapprocher du Gryffondor.

Avec le temps (un petit mois était passé), plus personne ne s'étonnait de voir les deux "amis intimes" se parler pendant et après les cours, manger parfois à la même table et disparaître ensemble. Ils ne voulaient pas se cacher, parce qu'ils ne faisaient, somme toute, rien de mal. Au contraire, ils tenaient à prouver qu'ils étaient libres, et que les gens se mettent leurs avis dans le cul s'ils leur amitié les dérangeait. A force d'être des héros pour les uns et pour les autres, on avait tendance à oublier qu'ils étaient des êtres humains. Un personnage de roman n'est pas libre : il suit les directives de l'auteur (son petit dieu à lui), sans pouvoir agir de lui-même. Un personnage est _toujours_ prévisible. Un être humain, au contraire, a le choix de suivre le chemin qu'on lui destine ou bien de lui dire « Fuck ». C'est ce que firent Draco et Harry. Au fil du temps, les voir discuter ensemble était devenu plutôt habituel (les gens oublient vite) et même si Blaise ou Dean ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il avait pu se passer pour qu'ils soient désormais copains comme cochons, les rumeurs se tarissaient.

* * *

- Allez, Harry, ça va te détendre, je t'assure...

Harry était sur les nerfs mais ne pouvait pas se confier. Il sortait du bureau du Directeur. Draco avait insisté pour qu'il ne lui rapporte pas le contenu de leurs rencontres. Il était dans le camp opposé, après tout, le Seigneur des ténèbres pouvait très bien lui extirper des informations. Au fond, Draco avait peur de lui-même : il avait été tenté par la Carte du Maraudeur. Si Harry, qu'il aimait pourtant beaucoup, lui racontait les plans de l'Ordre, saurait-il garder cela pour lui ? Le trahirait-il ? Par précaution, donc, les deux adolescents ne parlaient pas de politique. Harry aurait voulu convaincre son ami de passer du côté du Bien, mais il ne lui en parla jamais. Ils n'eurent pas le temps.

- Je te jure Harry, ça ne peut te faire que du bien, insista le blondinet, comme pour lui rappeler son existence. Il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on l'ignore, même si c'était pour des raisons valables comme "tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres". C'était la seule chose qu'il savait des rendez-vous tardifs entre ce vieux Dumbledore et Harry. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment établir des plans et des stratégies militaires, confortablement installé dans le bureau du Directeur, pouvait fatiguer à ce point son Gryffondor.

Cependant, Draco, dans sa grande générosité avait, selon lui, trouvé une technique très efficace de relaxation pour le brun. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui en parler, persuadé qu'il était que la thérapie "par le corps" était la solution à la surdose de stress que le brun éprouvait. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Ils étaient suffisamment proches pour s'entraider... Non ?

- Draco, s'il te plaît... Je suis fatigué. Laisse-moi, soupira Harry.

Il était littéralement crevé. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, tellement lourdes... Il avait rejoint le blond dans une salle de classe qui sentait le moisi, auprès de qui il pensait trouver un peu de réconfort et pouvoir décompresser. Mais il semblait que le blond était d'humeur bien plus joueuse que lui et ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il désirait, malheureusement,

Subitement, Draco embrassa Harry. Sous la surprise, le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux tout ronds. Il était parfaitement réveillé maintenant. Le blond avait les yeux fermés, unilatéralement passionné. Ses cils clairs projetaient des ombres fines sur ses joues. Leur deux nez étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Le Serpentard avait l'air totalement absorbé par ce baiser, alors que Harry ne remuait pas les lèvres d'un pouce. Autant embrasser une statue de Dumbledore en string, Draco (clin d'œil, clin d'œil, himechu95670). Harry d'ailleurs, ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'embarras. Draco aimait l'emmerder, certes, mais là il allait vraiment trop loin. Le brun tenta de repousser son ami, mais en vain. L'autre con s'accrochait presque à lui.

Harry pensa que, s'il lui rendait son baiser, peut-être le laisserait-il tranquille. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à une autre issue. Il ferma les yeux. Dans le noir, c'était tout de suite différent. Il ne voyait plus le visage du blond, mais sentait seulement ses lèvres fines. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, il frôla ses dents lisses. Leurs langues se touchèrent. C'était troublant. Harry avait du mal à croire que la personne qu'il était en train d'embrasser était Draco. Que Draco puisse émettre de la salive, un fluide si... organique... Qu'il puisse avoir un souffle si chaud, une langue si dansante. Il faillit ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier, mais il avait un peu peur de se voir embrassant un autre homme. Harry garda les yeux fermés, donc, et se concentra sur le baiser. Il sentait que le blond hésitait, que leurs langues, se rencontrant pour la première fois, étaient encore étrangères et maladroites. Le blond était délicat. Bref, ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser passionné et réussi. Il était plutôt chaste et se finit sans un mot, même si Harry jeta un regard de reproche au blond, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère ou passer à autre chose. Draco lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Après tout, ce n'était pas un baiser qui engageait à être un couple, avec tous les problèmes que ça implique, juste un baiser pour « se détendre ». Mais c'était agréable.

Ainsi, pas tout-à-fait à chaque rendez-vous mais presque, les deux amis échangeaient quelques baisers. Ils n'en parlaient pas. C'était une autre forme d'échange, voilà tout. Harry se persuada que Draco avait eu raison, embrasser le Serpentard le détendait. Lui faisait tout oublier. Aucun des deux ne réfléchissait (ou ne voulait réfléchir) aux conséquences de ces baisers finalement de moins en moins chastes de plus en plus excitants. Ils n'étaient pas, ne pourraient jamais former un couple. Pourtant, ils étaient définitivement trop proches pour être seulement des amis. Ils évoluaient dans un espace trouble, où se mélangeaient l'amitié forte, l'amour, l'attirance physique. Ils se voyaient, ils discutaient, ils s'embrassaient, dormaient parfois ensemble, mais jamais, jamais ils n'exprimaient leurs sentiments. Tout volerait en éclats, non ?

S'embrasser était agréable donc, et ce n'était pas si dérangeant qu'ils soient deux hommes. Parfois, Draco, quand il s'ennuyait trop, laissait courir ses doigts sur la peau de Harry, pendant qu'ils discutaient. Harry, alors, avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur la discussion et à répondre aux questions difficiles que lui posait le blond, pour le taquiner. Parfois, Harry s'approchait d'un peu trop près et Draco sentait son souffle dans son cou. Ca lui faisait un effet fou. Petit à petit, ils en étaient venus à se caresser sans rien dire, comme pour tester leurs limites ou éprouver encore cette sensation d'être vivant. C'est cela qui les attirait vraiment : sentir le sang, la chaleur, les mains moites, la chair molle, la bouche humide... Sentir la vie au bout de leurs doigts, comme si l'autre était la Vie tout entière. Faire un, c'était cela, leur but inconscient. Retrouver la présence de l'ennemi perdu.

Harry avait enfin l'impression d'être un gosse comme un autre. Il cherchait égoïstement à satisfaire les besoins de son corps. Il découvrait ces délicieuses et abominables sensation : l'excitation, la frustration, le désir. La perte de contrôle de sa voix, qui se transformait parfois en gémissements. Bref, il avait envie d'un peu de rébellion contre l'ordre de la société. Adieu Saint Potter.

Admettons donc qu'au fil de rendez-vous dans des pièces obscures et des alcôves désertes, ils en soient venus à se caresser l'un l'autre. Ils ne se mouillaient pas trop jusque-là, se toucher, c'est pas un engagement. Mais voilà, il fallait bien aller plus loin... Continuer, toujours plus. Observons, caché vilainement derrière un arbre, notre semblant de couple faire l'amour (ou plutôt copuler) pour la première fois, encore dans cette foutue alcôve.

* * *

Ils en étaient encore arrivés, sans trop savoir comment, à être collés l'un contre l'autre. Harry était allongé dans l'herbe, Draco sur le flanc, son coude s'enfonçant inconfortablement dans la terre dure. Le blond regardait Harry, et dessinait son visage du doigt. Il aimait passer son index sur ses traits, comme s'il était en train de le créer, de le révéler. Puis, il se disait que ça relaxait le brun. Parce que c'était bien le but de tous ces attouchements, non ? Sa main s'aventura forcément sur son torse, dont il titilla, par dessus le tee-shirt léger du brun, les tétons qui ne tardèrent pas à pointer, sous l'effet du toucher, et peut-être un peu du froid. Il chercha le nombril sous le tissu puis... Il rappela sa main à l'ordre. Elle revint sagement caresser les cheveux du brun, comme si de rien n'était. Tout cela était extraordinairement frustrant. Harry n'osait pas souvent toucher le blond, de peur de mal faire, d'être gauche et de ne pas réussir à lui faire éprouver d'autres sensations que des chatouillis ou de l'ennui. Il se laissait souvent faire, sans agir, comme une poupée. Il savait, de toute façon, que Draco trouvait son compte dans sa position de dominant. Cela l'amusait beaucoup de le tripoter, de le faire frémir, de sentir qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Harry ne pensait pas attirer le blond. Aucun des deux n'avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour s'imaginer que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques. Harry croyait n'être qu'un jouet parmi d'autres pour Draco et Draco croyait que Harry se lasserait assez vite de se faire caresser par un homme. Ils profitaient le plus possible de leur relation privilégiée, qui était vouée, selon eux, à l'échec.

En cette fin d'après-midi de mai pourtant, les deux garçons étaient particulièrement excités. Le passage du printemps à l'été, l'air calme et tranquille... L'alcôve, toujours elle... L'ambiance était plutôt engageante. Ils discutaient comme d'ordinaire, de choses et d'autres, mais aucun n'était vraiment pris par la discussion. Elle servait presque de prétexte ou de fond sonore, pour permettre à un échange bien plus secret de prendre place. Un échange qui se passe de mots, où il n'y a que le corps qui s'exprime. Les doigts de Draco jouait toujours distraitement avec les cheveux du brun, les entortillant, les recoiffant en effleurant parfois sa joue, sa nuque, le contour de son oreille. Harry était toujours paralysé par les caresses du blond. IL s'efforçait de formuler des phrases intelligibles mais son cerveau avait comme qui dirait disjoncté. Il essayait pourtant de tenir un discours cohérent, qui focaliserait l'attention de Draco sur son visage. Il avait tellemen peur que le blond ne jette un coup d'œil vers la partie basse de son anatomie et ne remarque la bosse qui s'était formée sous son pantalon... Le blond serait écœuré ou se foutrait de lui. Bien sûr, Draco l'avait déjà remarquée depuis longtemps, cette bosse. Et il s'en délectait. Comme il avait envie de libérer le sexe de Harry, ridiculement coincé sous les couches de tissu... Mais chaque chose en son temps. De plus, Draco, même s'il le devinait, avait du mal à croire que sous ce pantalon, il y avait bien de la chair. C'était comme si le corps de Harry n'était pas imaginable, qu'il manquait d'informations pour se le représenter. Ainsi, cette bosse, il ne pouvait pas la voir autrement que comme une zone floue. Comme il avait envie de s'assurer que le brun était bien un corps palpable, fait comme lui d'un pénis, de deux fesses, d'un torse plat ! Harry jeta un coup d'œil surpris au blond, qui triturait et tirait sur le col de son tee-shirt, manquant de l'étrangler.

- Ca va Draco ?

Il aurait pu trouver plus original, mais c'était clair et efficace. C'était un Gryffondor, quoi.

Le blond se contenta de soupirer. Son petit brun peu futé ne comprenait rien à rien.

- Si je te dis que j'ai juste grave envie de te sauter dessus, qu'est-ce que tu me réponds ?

Draco était excédé. En effet, il avait jusque-là toujours retenu ses mains baladeuses, ne pouvant s'imaginer que le brun puisse vouloir lui aussi de lui. Qu'ils échangent quelques baisers chastes (ou passionnés), qu'ils se touchent au travers des vêtements, cela, c'était concevable. Mais qu'ils couchent ensemble, c'était aller trop loin. Harry était l'Elu, le Bien. Coucher avec lui, un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était l'engager dans une relation qui ne pouvait que le blesser. Et puis, n'oublions pas que le Gryffondor était pur comme la neige. Il ne voulait pas l'aliéner mais seulement profiter encore un peu, un peu plus.

Le blond donc, s'attendait à ce que le brun ait un rire gêné, qu'il le repousse, ou qu'il se redresse et parle de tout-à-fait autre chose. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient jamais engagés à quoique ce soit, et chacun était libre de refuser un geste trop osé, de mettre fin à une entrevue ou même à la relation tout entière.

Harry hésita. Il voulut parler, n'y arriva pas, et puis... sans l'avoir prévu, il embrassa le blond. Il l'embrassa plus fort que d'habitude. C'était une des premières fois où il prenait l'initiative. Le blond était surpris, mais trouva l'attention adorable. Harry cherchait à le rassurer. Il avait certainement remarqué son air un peu mélancolique. Pourtant, il se rendit vite compte qu'il se trompait : Harry cherchait bien plus qu'à le réconforter. Il lui répondait "Je te veux", à sa manière. Draco sentit, comme surgies de nulles part, les mains du brun dans son dos, caressant sa colonne vertébrale. C'était électrique. La pulpe des doigts tâtait, dessinait les vertèbres, passant de l'une à l'autre doucement. Draco frissonna. Puis les ongles courts s'enfoncèrent sans aucune tendresse dans le creux des omoplates, comme pour s'accrocher désespérément. Comme pour marquer le dos parfait du blond de longues griffures rouges, ou lui arracher la peau pour voir ce qu'il y avait en-dessous. Harry embrassait Draco, mais c'était bien plus qu'un baiser. C'était déjà se faire l'amour. C'était déjà les corps qui se rencontrent, qui se souillent, qui se fondent l'un en l'autre, qui tentent vainement de devenir l'autre. Le blond répondit intensément au baiser de son ami, sa langue bougeant dans sa bouche ou dans la sienne, il ne savait plus, essayant d'attraper, de s'enrouler autour de l'autre langue. Ils s'en foutaient que ça soit plein de bave, de respirations saccadées, de sueur. Au contraire, c'était cette extériorisation du corps qu'ils recherchaient : que ce qui demeure cacher, fluides et organes, soit mis à nu. S'approprier ce qu'il y a de plus intime, l'intérieur de la chair. Ils ne pensaient plus, leurs corps ne faisaient que se répondre, réagir aux stimulations qu'ils recevaient. Bientôt, ils s'enlevèrent leurs tee-shirt, dévoilant leurs torses plats et tendus, humides de transpiration. Draco était finement musclé, sauvage, avec des pectoraux dont Harry s'empoigna avidement, sans plus craindre de mal faire. Harry était maigre et c'était magnifique. Son torse n'était que de la peau tendue sur une cage thoracique, sur des côtes qu'il pouvait compter. Les tétons trônaient sur une surface superbement plane, comme deux mets dans une assiette de restaurant gastronomique. Ses os étaient si saillants que le blond, en passant les mains dessus, avait l'impression de l'atteindre au plus profond de son corps, à l'intérieur de lui-même. Assis en face l'un de l'autre, ils se dévoraient du regard, chacun trouvant le corps de l'autre parfait. Ils se dévoraient tout court. Draco lécha ces tétons impudents qui le narguaient, les mordit violemment, comme il avait toujours rêvé de le faire ; Harry gémissait. Supplice et délice. Ils en devenaient fous. Harry, affranchi de toutes ses peurs, s'intéressa rapidement au ventre du blond, emmêlait ses poils bouclés, jouait avec l'élastique de son boxer. Ils firent voler leurs pantalons. Harry était désormais face au boxer tendu du blond. Il devinait un membre dur, qui n'attendait qu'à jaillir. Il s'en foutait désormais que ce soit un sexe d'homme. Ce qui importait, c'était que ce soit celui de Draco. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un pénis puisse être aussi impressionnant. Par-dessus le boxer, Harry embrassa doucement, comme s'il était sacré, le sexe de son Serpentard. Draco gémit de bonheur. Il ne réalisait pas que Harry Potter était bien parti pour le sucer... C'était irréel. Pourtant, chacun d'eux retrouvait souvent la sensation désagréable de la terre qui maculait leurs genoux, leurs paumes, les petits cailloux qui faisaient mal, et l'herbe rêche, et les insectes bourdonnant... Les conditions au final, soit ils les oubliaient, soit ils s'en foutaient. Ou bien c'était ces conditions-là qui leur permettaient d'être si désinhibés. Comment faire l'amour brutalement dans un lit de princesse ? Là, il y avait seulement ce corps, cette bouche dans ce pénis ou plutôt le contraire, la bite de Draco atteignant la gorge de Harry... C'était chaud, incroyablement chaud et bon. Délicieux. Harry sentait la bite du blond palpiter dans sa bouche, rugissant presque de bonheur. Peu importait qu'il soit doué ou non, que ses dents frôlaient un peu trop le membre dur, qu'il ait une vague envie de vomir... Faire plaisir, éprouver du plaisir, une douloureuse excitation... Le sexe de Harry lui aussi avait rudement envie de pénétrer une bouche... Le blond se dégagea, et Harry, instinctivement, se mit debout. Entièrement nu, le sexe pointant effrontément vers le ciel, Harry attendait que son ami le suce. Draco s'exécuta. C'est drôle comme, dans cette première scène d'amour, les rôles semblaient s'inverser. Le blond, presque servilement, respectueusement, inséra le pénis de Harry Potter dans sa bouche. Il en avait souvent rêvé. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

C'était incroyable. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose de similaire. (Harry n'eut même pas une petite pensée pour Ginny, la pauvre). Sans s'en rendre compte, le brun prit la tête du blond entre ses mains et imprima lui-même le mouvement de va et vient. Draco le suça longtemps. Presque avec tendresse. Il aurait pu jouir mais... Il sut, à cet instant, qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent plus loin. Toujours plus loin, jusqu'à s'atteindre aux entrailles, jusqu'à retourner leurs corps dans l'autre sens, dévoiler tous les organes, tout montrer, tout sentir, tout posséder. Du sang, de la salive, le cœur qui s'élance tout au bout de la bite.

- Draco... Draco j'ai tellement envie de toi... le regard de Harry était trouble, il ne pouvait plus rien fixer tellement il était en transe.

A cet instant-là, il s'en foutait de n'avoir jamais eu de relation sexuelle avec un autre homme, de devoir exposer son cul, d'avoir mal, d'être déchiré. Au contraire, il voulait déchirer et être déchiré, il voulait avoir mal pour sentir, sentir l'existence, la chair, l'autre.

Draco, lui, bien qu'il ait perdu la tête plus tôt, avait peur. Il avait déjà fait l'amour avec plusieurs hommes, sans que ce soit ce qu'il préférait. Il aimait la délicatesse des femmes. Mais quand il avait envie d'être malmené, de suffoquer, de perdre l'esprit, il allait voir un septième année dont nous tairons le nom, pour une séance où tous deux n'avaient plus de cerveau mais seulement des pulsions de bêtes. Pourtant, là, c'était différent. C'était Harry qu'il avait devant lui et, même s'il le désirait très fort, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Pas _trop_ de mal.

- Harry, moi aussi j'ai envie de toi... Mais...Bon, viens...

Et Draco, si fier, s'allongea sur le dos, les jambes légèrement élevées.

Harry était étonné mais il comprit le geste. Draco était vraiment adorable. Comment pouvait-on dire qu'il était un connard ? Harry ressentit monter une grosse vague de tendresse, et puis le stress. Serait-il capable de pénétrer le blond, de lui faire éprouver du plaisir, et peut-être même de le faire jouir ?

Le blond, prévenant (et habitué), murmura une formule, épargnant à Harry le fait de demander comment faire pour lubrifier un anus. Harry aurait voulu regarder le trou de son ami de plus près, mais il eut peur d'être impoli. Il avait pourtant tellement envie de le lécher... Cette pensée le déstabilisa. Il avait l'impression d'être un autre, d'entendre des pensées qui n'étaient pas à lui. Il chassa vite ses dernières réticences, en touchant doucement le trou du blond. C'était si différent d'un vagin, vraiment... Le trou était serré, presque dépourvu de poils, tendu... Ca palpitait, comme si c'était quelque chose d'indépendant, de vivant en soi. Harry regarda son blond avec beaucoup d'émotion. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Le brun introduisit doucement un doigt dans l'anus de Draco. C'était fou. Peu à peu, en bougeant, il élargit le trou. Il espérait être assez doux pour que le blond n'ait pas mal et être assez doué pour qu'il soit toujours excité. Il se pencha d'ailleurs pour le sucer de nouveau. Draco était sur une autre planète. Harry lui doigtait l'anus et lui suçait la bite ! Bientôt, un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier... Putain, s'il mourait là, tout de suite, il n'aurait aucun regret.

- Harry, je crois que tu peux...

Tendrement, le brun retira ses doigts et présenta son pénis devant l'anus du blond. Il frotta quelques instants son gland contre le trou serré, goûtant cette sensation avec extase. Comme il avait envie de le pénétrer. De le violer, même. D'enfoncer violemment sa bite dans son trou, pour le posséder entièrement. Ces pensées effrayèrent Harry, qui découvrait comme un monstre en lui. Un monstre qui s'appelle Désir et qui habite chaque être humain. C'était surréaliste. Cette scène était totalement surréaliste. Le blond le voyant pensif, le guida gentiment pour le relancer. Il se sentait un peu con, l'anus dilaté, les jambes en l'air. Harry sourit et arrêta de penser.

Centimètre par centimètre, il entrait dans le corps de son... de... de Draco. Il aurait voulu l'appeler autrement mais aucun surnom ne pourrait résumer tout ce qu'était Draco pour Harry. Tous les petits noms étaient ridicules à côté de Draco, Draco, _Draco_. C'était le seul nom qui pouvait désigner le Serpentard. Et quelle chance, quel bonheur d'être en lui, putain, quel bonheur !

- Draco tu es si.. bon.. Si étroit... Qu'est ce que j'aime ton cul... putain...

Nous excuserons la grossièreté du brun. Il était trop pris par ce qu'il leur arrivait à tous les deux pour réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Draco ne s'en formalisait pas. Lui non plus n'avait plus vraiment un cerveau opérationnel. Leurs mots étaient les plus simples, les premiers qui leur venaient aux lèvres. Rien ne pouvait de toute façon refléter toute la complexité de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils le savaient, mais ils avaient besoin d'exprimer le plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient. Besoin de le dire à l'autre, pour le rassurer ou l'encourager.

- Harry ta bite est si... Chaude, c'est bon, c'est tellement bon.. Serre moi...

Harry arrêta de bouger pour le serrer fort contre lui. Leurs cœurs battaient à en crever leurs poitrine. Comme après un trop gros effort physique, qu'on a l'impression que le cœur remonte pour dégouliner par ta bouche. C'était assourdissant. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, pendant une sorte de pause, quand Harry, sans prévenir, envoya sa bite tout à fond de Draco, le prenant de surprise. Le blond cria de douleur, de plaisir. Il ne savait plus trop. A quoi ça servait, de toute façon, de nommer ce qu'on ressent ? L'important, c'est de sentir et ressentir son corps, s'assurer qu'on est vivant. Harry se lâchait complètement, brisant une à peu toutes les contraintes que lui posait son rôle de Perfection incarnée, de pureté absolue. Retrouvant sa liberté, en s'enfermant dans son corps. Lui aussi n'était plus qu'un animal, qui avait follement envie de se perdre et de se dissoudre dans le corps de Draco, avec Draco. Mourir, mourir, si c'était la bite en Draco.

Puis, à un instant sans heure, ils inversèrent les rôles sans se consulter. Harry, en dessous, éprouvait un plaisir étrange, entrecoupé d'horribles douleurs, vite compensées par quelque chose d'inqualifiable. C'était charnel, tout au fond, en lui, dans son corps, ça l'atteignait il en avait l'impression, jusqu'à l'estomac, ça le possédait entièrement, c'était dans un trou qu'il n'avait lui-même jamais vu ou visité. Une partie de lui qu'il avait toujours ignorée, dont il n'avait jamais vraiment pris conscience. Ca lui prenait à la tête, l'empêchait de penser, de respirer, de se consacrer à autre chose, c'était entièrement là, la seule chose qu'il sentait à ce moment-là, Draco en lui, Draco bougeant en lui, la bite de Draco le possédant jusqu'au fond de son cul, à en remonter l'œsophage, à en jaillir à travers ses lèvres !

Draco était en Harry depuis ce qui semblait en même temps trois secondes ou toute la vie. Comme s'ils étaient nés au moment où leurs corps s'étaient rencontrés. Ca ne pouvait durer indéfiniment car la tension devenait si forte qu'ils en étaient momentanément aveugles, qu'ils voyaient seulement des petites étincelles, des flashs, des lumières comme des feux follets qui allaient les guider dans l'au-delà. Ils ne voyaient plus rien, étaient sourds, sentaient seulement la chaleur de l'autre, rassurante, une présence compagne, quoiqu'il advienne. Juste à cet instant très précis où ils eurent l'impression de mourir, dans l'aveuglement total et opaque tellement le plaisir était fort, leur déchirait la bite et le corps, leur arrachait le cœur, ils jouirent. C'était un instant fou. Deux longues éjaculations, des giclées de sperme qui les délivraient d'un poids sur le corps, qui les vidaient de leur substances. C'est comme s'ils avaient été des ballons remplis d'eau, et qu'_enfin_ un trou s'était percé. C'était épuisant. Retombant sur le sol, dont ils n'avaient même plus conscience de la dureté tellement ils étaient ailleurs, comme évanouis ou anesthésiés de toute sensation, Harry et Draco essayèrent de se regarder. Leurs yeux verts et gris ne pouvaient plus rien fixer de précis. Les yeux bougeaient dans les orbites, cherchant à rencontrer l'autre regard. C'était un peu comme s'ils avaient vu pour la dernière fois, qu'ils n'identifiaient pas les formes, seulement de grosses taches de couleur. Ils s'endormirent, comme tués sur le coup, après s'être entièrement déchirés et consumés l'un l'autre.

* * *

**Voilà.** J'apprécierais énormément un petit mot de ta part, toi qui viens de lire le chapitre qui m'a semblé le plus facile et le plus difficile à écrire. Qu'en as tu pensé ? Je ne sais pas si c'était trop cru, pas assez, trop long, trop court, chiant, fluide etc. Donc un avis serait le bienvenu.

Ha et le prochain chapitre, c'est la "fin". (ça me rend triste). Mais entre guillemets. Tu verras.


End file.
